


ISC: The Magic of this Earth

by Tempest2004



Series: The Iron Shannara Chronicles [4]
Category: The Iron Druid Chronicles - Kevin Hearne, The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Multi, Yes this is an AU, and because I really really enjoy writing these two, and they can't keep their hands to themselves, but it'll let me play in season two, in my own universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 48,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempest2004/pseuds/Tempest2004
Summary: What if Allanon had found Ciara sooner? What if she didn't change events? What if they still couldn't keep their hands to themselves?Allanon takes a different road to Arborlon and finds his world turned upside down by a redhead with no filter, a big mouth and an even bigger sword.





	1. I hate time travel

**Author's Note:**

> This contains Sex.
> 
> Lots of it.
> 
> Because apparently Allanon and Ciara cannot keep their hands to themselves without kids around.
> 
> You have been warned.

I stared numbly at the wall.

How was I supposed to go on? How could I?

The paper in my hand shook as I shook, unaware that I was doing it.

“I’m so sorry.” Snorri said quietly, putting his hand on my shoulder.

~~~

I gasped for air, back arching as my muscles woke up. There was something warm pressing on my stomach and I bucked against it, twisting and falling away and I drew a surge of power before standing up and coming face to face with a strange man.

He had warm brown eyes, and a beard in serious need of trimming. He raised his bare hands, covered from wrist to elbows in bracers. He was wearing a purplish long coat and his eyes trailed over me a few times, before meeting my eyes.

“Easy.” he said, spreading his hands. “You’ve been asleep for a long time.”

“Wh-“ I broke off in a fit of coughing, my throat dry from disuse. I opened my eyes after a moment to see a canteen being held in front of me.

“Drink.” the man said, his voice gentle. I took the canteen and sipped, then a little more. “Better?” he asked. I nodded and flushed when I realized he had a warm hand on my back and I wasn’t exactly dressed.

“Who are you?” I asked, my voice still a little rusty from disuse.

“I am Allanon, a Druid of Paranor.” he said and smiled at little. I swallowed involuntarily, a shiver running down my spine. “Who are you?” he asked quietly.

“Ciara O’Sullivan. Iron Druid of Eire.” I said, shivering in the cool air. Allanon noticed and pulled his coat off, draping it over my shoulders. After giving the canteen back, I pulled it around me, noting how large it was on me. Give me a belt and I could make it a dress.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Ciara O’Sullivan.” he said. “Can I ask why you’re naked?”

“Better contact with Gaia.” I said, ignoring the soft inner lining of the coat and how it brushed smoothly against my skin. Ignoring how the same inner lining brushed against his skin and-

Oh, boy. This wasn’t good.

“I had a bag around here.” I said, feeling a little ridiculous in the huge coat. I walked around until I noticed the little grotto with a piece of black webbing sticking out of it. “Here it is.” I said, pulling the brush aside to pull the bag out. I could feel the amusement rolling off my new companion as I tugged the sleeves up higher. “This is what happens when you’re short. Shut up.” I muttered, a little embarrassed.

“I said nothing.” he said, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. I slid the coat off and tossed it at him, before I dug out a pair of jeans and a shirt that was mostly intact.

“Well, stop saying nothing so much.” I said, feeling better when I was dressed. I unbound Moralltach from the bag and buckled it to my back and zipped my bag shut. “You woke me up. Why?” I asked.

“Do you believe in demons?” Allanon asked. I nodded.

“I’ve even killed a few in my time. Though I get the feeling we’re talking about two different kinds.” I said, slinging my bag over my shoulder.

“We are.” Allanon chuckled, beginning to walk beside me out of the grove. “Hundreds of thousands of years ago, demons were locked away inside a realm known at the Forbidding. Since that time, a tree called the Ellcrys has stood watch over the Forbidding, a kind of gatekeeper or keystone to the spell that locked them away. So long as the Ellcrys stood, the demons were locked away and the Four Lands, the whole _world_ was safe.”

“I take some it something’s happening to the Ellcrys?” I guessed, smiling when he held a branch out of my way. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. And yes. I’m not sure what. Perhaps we will be lucky and it will simply be sick.” he said.

“With something easily treatable?” I guessed. He nodded. “Oh, come on. When has _anything_ ever been that easy for us Druids?” I asked. He chuckled.

“True. But I’m hoping for the best.” he said as we walked.

“And planning for the worst?” I asked. Allanon glanced at me and nodded.

“Always.”

~~~

It was somewhere around eleven thirty when we finally decided to stop and sleep for the night. A cold late dinner of bread and cheese waited for us. I pulled on a heavy sweatshirt, used a binding my father had taught me to increase my core temperature and settled down next to Allanon. He stared at me in surprise as I settled back against the tree.

“Yes?” he asked as I pressed my arm against his.

“You’re warm, I’m cold.” I said, settling my bag against my outer leg and Moralltach on my lap. He grunted and put his arm around me, pulling me a little closer. I grinned a little and pulled my hood up and crossed my legs and arms, settling against his side.

“How did you come to be there?” Allanon asked after a few minutes. “In the grove.”

“I was getting ready to shift away from this plane to join my family when I felt something snap in my tattoos and a call to speak to Gaia. So I stripped, laid down and fell asleep.” I shrugged a little, curling towards him more.

“Gaia?” he asked.

“The Great Mother. Earth.” I said, tapping one foot on the ground. “That’s her name. Our tattoos are how we communicate with her.” I said, raising my right hand and wiggling my fingers.

“’Our’? ‘Family’? Are there more Druids?” he asked, sounding excited.

“Yeah. My parents and Grandfather.” I said, looking up at him. “There used to be more, but our Grove was killed during the War.”

“Which one?” he asked.

“What do you mean ‘which one’? The one that decimated Gaia. That altered her.” I said, watching a range of emotions play over his face. Surprise, concern, a touch of fear.

“How old _are_ you?” he asked, twisting to look at me.

“That depends. What’s the year?” I asked.

“5247 A.D.” Allanon said.

“F- Oh, _shite_.” I said, sitting up. “Five thousand sixteen years old. Son of a bitch. I’m _five thousand sixteen years_ old!” I said, staring at him.

“That’s… Not possible. Even for a Druid.” he said. I sat back and drew my knees up, putting my head my hands.

“Now wait just a minute. If I’m that old, how long was I asleep?” I stopped to do some mental math. “I was born in 2016, was bound when I was thirty-one, lived for two hundred years before the war, that went for three years, and it was 2250 when it ended…” I paused and had to stop and think about it for a moment. “I’ve slept for 2766 years. Holy crap.” I breathed, feeling a panic attack coming on.

“What do you mean you lived for two hundred years, _then_ slept?” Allanon asked, astonished.

“Family secret.” I said, feeling the attack recede. “It’s a tea with certain bindings worked in. It lets us set our age to whatever we want.” I said. “My physical age is currently 24.” I said and shrugged. “It was a good year.”

“That’s…impossible.” he said, staring at me.

“Yeah? As impossible as demons?” I asked. He blinked and nodded.

“Point.” he said. Then shook his head. “You said you were going to join your family. Would they help us?” he asked as I settled back against his side.

“Yes. If I ask, they will come.” I said. He resettled his arm around me, holding me against his side. “Oh, god.” I stiffened. “That means- Oh, god, that means they think I’m dead. If I didn’t come, they would…”

I felt another panic attack coming, but it stopped when Allanon tilted my head up and kissed me.

I froze for a moment, then relaxed into it. He pulled back after a moment, both of us breathing hard.

“I thought that was perhaps the best way to distract you.” Allanon murmured. “If I overstepped, I-“ he broke off when I kissed him again, though I pulled away sooner.

“Now we’re even.” I said, grinning. He smiled, eyes dropping down to my lips as if he wanted to kiss me again. _I wouldn’t object to another kiss like that_. I let the thought slip past the shields I’d been taught. His eyes widened when he caught it and leaned forward to kiss me again, lips insistent and warm.

Allanon’s beard was coarse against my face and it reminded me that it had been a long time since I’d kissed a man. But his hands were warm on my hips and that made up for much of the beard burn I was likely to get. He pulled me over his hips and slid his hands up under my shirt, his callouses catching on my skin.

“ _Damn_.” I muttered, breaking the kiss for air. “You’re good at that.” I said, resting my forehead against his. He grinned.

“I’m good at a great many things.” he murmured. I grinned and kissed him again.

 _Show me?_ I asked, brushing lightly at his mind.

 _Happily_. he replied and ran his hands back down my sides, moving to open my pants. I moaned breathlessly when he stroked me, finding my clit and rubbing it with his thumb while he curled two fingers inside me. I whimpered, dropping my head on his shoulder as my hips rolled against his hand

“Oh, yes, _yes_.” I breathed, hissing when I started to tighten around his fingers. He chuckled and pulled his hand out. I whimpered and he picked my head up and kissed me, sliding my jeans down. Before I could point out the problems with logistics, he twisted so we were laying on the grass. I opened his coat after a moment of fumbling and then his pants. I slid my hand inside and stroked him. He groaned and thrust into my hand, gasping against my neck.

“N-need to stop that.” Allanon murmured, kissing my neck. “Not unless you want it to be over too soon.” he said, pulling my hand out. I grinned and kissed him, pushing his pants down over his hips. He grinned and lifted my legs around his waist, sliding a hand between us to be sure that I was ready for him.

I gasped when he thrust into me, pausing for a moment to let me adjust. I rolled my hips against his, encouraging him to move. He groaned and buried his face in my neck, hips jerking as he thrust into me.

“Oh, _yes_ ,” I moaned, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and holding on for dear life. “Allanon, yes, _yes_.” I whimpered when I tightened around him.

“Come on. Come for me.” he groaned, sliding a hand between us and rubbing my clit. I gasped, crying out when I came. Allanon groaned and canted my hips up until he followed me into climax.

Sagging into the grass, we traded lazy kisses as we panted for breath.

“Feel better?” he asked, pressing kisses to my neck.

“Oh, much.” I sighed in satisfaction, eyes closing. Allanon chuckled, pulling away. I moaned, hips rolling. He kissed me as we straightened our clothes. Then he pulled me against him and wrapped his coat around us. I laid my head on his bicep as he wrapped his arms around me. “How close are we to where we’re going?” I asked sleepily.

“You mean Arborlon? We’ll be there tomorrow.” he said. I reached behind me and grabbed my bag.

“Pillow.” I said at his confused look. Allanon chuckled and tucked it under his head.

“Thank you.” he said.

“You’re welcome.” I murmured and dropped off, sated and soothed by the sound of his heartbeat.

~~~

_“Augusta, take Alex and go.” I said, drawing Moralltach as I watched the group of Fir Bolg inch closer. They recognized me as an Iron Druid and Moralltach from it’s reputation._

_They also recognized that Augusta and Alex were unprotected and easy prey, if they could get past me._

_Somebody was targeting my wife and child and I didn’t know who._

_But when I found out, there would be hell to pay._

_“No, we’re not going.” Augusta said, holding the crying Alex close. “If we run they’ll chase us and you know how that will turn out.” she said. “I trust you to keep us safe.” she said._

~~~

I woke with a gasp and had to take a minute to get my bearings. I was still pressed against Allanon, only my back was to his chest, instead of facing him.

I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing for a moment, trying to calm my pounding heart. Behind me, Allanon stirred a little, tightening his arm around me. I smiled a little and lifted my left hand to rest it on his when the ring caught the light for a moment. I stared at my hand, watching the steel glint in the early morning light.

“Didn’t know you were married.” Allanon murmured, resting his chin on my shoulder.

“I was. They... They were killed. My wife and child.” I said. Allanon was silent for a few minutes before he pressed a kiss to my neck.

“I’m sorry for their loss.” he murmured. “We should get moving.” he added as the day grew lighter. I turned my head and kissed him, rolling my hips back against his. He groaned and slid his hand in my pants. I moaned, shifting to spread my legs to give him better access. He took the cue with enthusiasm and it didn’t take long before I was panting for air, hips rolling as he curled his fingers inside me.

“Yes, _yes_.” I moaned as I tightened around his fingers, back arching. I swam in the haze of pleasure and satisfaction for several minutes before I reached up to pull him down for a kiss and opened his pants to wrap my hand around his cock. Allanon groaned into the kiss as I stroked him, twisting at the end of a stroke. He gasped, dropping his head on my shoulder as his hips bucked into my hand. I rubbed my thumb over the tip of his cock and he shuddered, pressing open mouthed kisses to my neck and murmuring in a language I didn’t know. I took it as encouragement to keep doing what I was doing, so I stroked more, twisting gently at the end and he let out a guttural groan, hips bucking harder as he came in my hand.

“Sorry.” he panted against my neck when I pulled my hand out.

“For what?” I asked softly, resting my cheek against his temple. “I knew what I was doing.” I said, kissing his temple. “We can get moving once you can walk.” I teased. He grinned.

“Says you. I have excellent stamina.” Allanon retorted.

“Uh-huh.” I grinned. “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

“Look, it’s been thirty years since I was last with someone. And the out of doors is not exactly conducive to prolonged foreplay.” he said.

“True.” I said and kissed him for a moment. “Now let me up before I ride you like a pony.” Allanon groaned and kissed me, then pulled away. I buttoned up my pants, kissed his cheek and got to my feet, moving to the side so he could get up. I pulled Moralltach on and stared at the ring on my hand as it caught the sun and glinted.

The urge to take it off rose and I pulled my necklace off for a moment, letting the ring slide down one side. I put the necklace back on, feeling better.

It felt weird to have the ring off, but I also knew that it would be better I didn’t wear it. It could catch on something and break or it could give the wrong impression, since I was traveling with Allanon.

“You took it off.” Allanon said, handing me my bag.

“Thank you. And yeah. I didn’t want it to catch on something and break. Or for it to give someone the wrong impression.” I said. He nodded, smiling a little.

“A wise decision.” he said, laying his hand on my arm. “This way.” he said, taking the lead. I followed, thinking hard about something.

“What did you mean when you said it had been thirty years since you’d been with someone?” I asked. Allanon paused, waiting for me to catch up.

“Because that’s how long I was asleep.” he said. “I fell into the Druid Sleep after the Second War of the Races. My magic was depleted.”

“Clearly I missed a great deal of history.” I said, eyes wide. “At least I know how Granda felt when Dad pulled him free.”

“And I’m clearly missing something from that statement.” Allanon said, raising his eyebrow at me.

“Over seven thousand years ago my grandfather was nearing the end of his lifespan when The Morrigan, goddess of death and battle in my pantheon, gave him a message to give to the queen of the pantheon. Then, when he was telling her what she could with that message, she shoved him through a portal to what’s called a ‘Time Island’, where he spent two thousand years basically frozen in time until Dad freed him and introduced him to what was then the modern world.” I explained. “He spent a great deal of time catching up on history. So when I said I know how he felt, that’s why.”

“You have a very strange family.” Allanon said. I snorted, hefting my bag over my shoulder.

“You have no idea.”

~~~

I followed Allanon into the palace, dropping the Invisibility binding once we’d made it past the entrance and several guards. I watched as he ‘pushed’ another guard up against a wall. I winced, feeling bad for the poor sap.

“-But after all, it’s only just a tree.” a man was saying as we approached the door to the Throne Room.

“The Ellcrys is more than just a tree. I can assure you of that, boy.” Allanon said, swaggering into the throne room. I hung back a little, letting him take the lead. Both princes drew their swords and came out to meet us, while the wolfhound beside the throne growled.

“Stop there.” the man who had been speaking demanded.

“How did you get past the Homeguard?” the younger looking one asked, eyeing me more curiously than threateningly.

“Eventine, please tell your sons we mean no harm.” Allanon said, dropping his hood dramatically.

Ham.

“Allanon.” the king breathed, standing up. Then he smiled. “Put down your swords, boys.” Eventine said and both sons lowered their weapons. Eventine crossed the room to clasp arms and touch foreheads with Allanon.

“It has been a long time, my old friend.” Allanon said, pleasure at seeing his friend again clear in his voice.

“Father? Father, who are these humans?” the older prince demanded, glaring at us.

“Well, _this_ human is mildly offended.” I said, unable to help myself.

The younger prince snickered.

“This is Allanon. Last Druid of Paranor.” Eventine said and I could hear the Capitals.

“Druid?” the younger prince asked, curiosity and astonishment flickering to life in his eyes.

“You said the last Druid died in the Second War of the Races.” the older prince said, half-glaring at Allanon.

“Did you now?” Allanon asked, raising his eyebrows and smiling in amusement at his old friend. The look on Eventine’s face clearly stated he was not sorry in the least.

“No one has set eyes on you in thirty years. I assumed the worst.” Eventine said, circling him and looking him over. “But it appears you have not aged a single day.” Allanon glanced at him, a little uncomfortable with his assessment. “I must admit, I am unfamiliar with your companion.” he said, looking over at me.

“Ciara O’Sullivan, your grace,” I inclined my head respectfully. “Iron Druid of Eire.” I said, reaching up to touch the rose shaped pendant on my necklace.

“Another Druid? I thought you were the last.” Eventine glanced at Allanon. I looked at him, then spoke.

“A different tradition, your grace. I’m an older vintage.” I said, smiling a little. Allanon shook his head and stepped forward to speak quietly to Eventine.

“I have been called by the Ellcrys. I must go to the Sanctuary immediately.” he murmured quietly. The older prince stepped forward and put a hand on Allanon’s chest, pushing him back a little.

 _That_ was a stupid thing to do.

Allanon went out of sheer surprise, though his whole face screamed ‘move it or lose it, junior.’ as he looked slowly down at the hand.

“If you really are a Druid,” he broke off as Eventine yanked his hand away. “Prove it. Show us some magic.” he said. The younger prince looked a great deal more interested in the exchange now.

Allanon smirked a little at Eventine and my knees weakened.

“I don’t do tricks.” he said and turned to walk out, glancing at me to indicate I should follow.

“Let them go.” I heard Eventine say as we walked out. Then I heard his voice, but couldn’t make out what he was saying.

“You’re incredibly good at dramatics. You know that, right?” I asked, grinning at him. He was muttering to himself, because his lips were moving, but I couldn’t hear what he was saying.

“-Wasn’t Eventine’s son…” Allanon trailed off and shook his head. “Did you say something? I wasn’t listening.” he said. I raised my eyebrows.

“I can see that.” I said, still grinning. He flushed a little.

“I… Have a temper, on occasion.” he said.

“Never would have guessed.” I teased, glancing over at him. He rolled his eyes and kept walking.

The wood between the palace and the Sanctuary was gorgeous forested floor and I paused to kick off my sandals and recharge my Tree, figuring that I’d keep it full, just in case.

“So, I know you explained what the Forbidding and the Ellcrys is, but how can it call to you?” I asked curiously.

“Because the Ellcrys is tied into the magic of the Earth, my order is tied to her. When she showed Amberle the vision of the future, she also called out to me.” Allanon said. I blinked and decided to go with it. “I’m not making sense, am I?” he asked.

“Sort of. It’s like when the Ellcrys spoke to Amberle, she also sent out a call to you, that she was in trouble and needed help?” I asked. He chewed that over for a moment, then nodded.

“Not quite, but it’s a good start.” he smiled and I smiled back, ignoring the melting feeling in my chest.

Damn, I was in deep.

“I’d ask more, but I think my head would explode.” I joked and he chuckled quietly. “Also, we’re being followed.” I said, glancing back to find Eventine and his sons following us.

“Of course.” Allanon muttered. Then he sighed quietly. “The older prince is Arion. The younger is Ander. The dog is Manx.” he informed me as we paused to wait for them.

“I like the dog better than Arion.” I said. Allanon laughed quietly.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself in all of this.” Eventine said as we walked together towards the Sanctuary.

“I made an observation and he found it amusing.” I said.

“What observation?” Ander asked. I blanked for a moment, trying to come up with something adequately funny.

"The resemblance between Manx and... certain members of the family." Allanon said, carefully not looking at Arion.

“At least Manx listens.” Eventine said, eyeing his sons.

“Ow, Father.” Ander said, though there was a small grin tugging at his lips.

“I wasn’t speaking of you, Ander.” Eventine said, reaching down to scratch Manx’s ears.

 _Ouch._ I said, turning away so they didn’t see my grin.

 _Indeed._ Allanon agreed, amusement clear in his tone.

“So where is Eire? I’ve never heard of it.” Eventine asked, glancing at me.

“It’s on the other side of this continent, then across a channel of water, your grace.” I said. “It’s an island nation that was commonly called Ireland. I know it by Eire, because that’s how I was raised to refer to it.”

“I’ve heard of Ireland.” Ander piped up. “I read about it in one of the older books. It used to be two nations, right? Like the West and Eastlands?” he asked.

“Aye. There was Ireland and then Northern Ireland.” I said. “Though when the war happened, they reunited under one banner as Ireland whole.”

“What war?” Arion asked suspiciously.

“The Great War.” I said as we entered the Sanctuary.

Arion clearly forgot his next question when he saw the bleeding sores on the Ellcrys’ roots.

Even Allanon was taken aback, though only for a moment before walking up the steps to lay his hands on the Ellcrys’ trunk.

“There’s no possible way you lived through the Great War.” Arion asked, seeing that Allanon wasn’t going to be forthcoming with information any time soon.

“You’re awfully sure of yourself.” I said, raising an eyebrow at him.

“That was thousands of years ago.” he said, glaring at me.

“Really? It was last week for me.” I said sarcastically. “I did live through it, Prince Arion. I have the scars to prove it.” I glanced down at my left hand, the white band where my ring had been. “I lost my family to it.” I said quietly.

There was a beat of silence.

“I’m sorry for your loss.” he said quietly and, shockingly, sincerely.

“Thank you.” I said. Then, as he was about to argue with me more, Allanon spoke.

“It’s much worse that I thought. The Ellcrys is dying.” Allanon said, looking up worriedly at the tree. Then he twisted to look at Eventine. “You need to mobilize the Elven army.” he said.

“Why does a dying tree require an army?” Arion asked, his sweet demeanor vanishing in the blink of an eye.

“You do know the story of the Ellcrys, don’t you?” Allanon demanded, his temper rising again. “Each leaf represents a single demon. Once they begin to fall, the creatures of darkness will be released from the Forbidding, one by one.”

“We all know that story is just a fairytale,” Arion said, sounding like a true politician. For Allanon’s part, he looked like he wanted to either throttle him or pop his head like a zit. “Father, you’re not actually listening to this, are you?” Arion asked, coming a little too close to  Allanon for my particular comfort right then.

“You’ve allowed him to believe this when you know the opposite to be true?” Allanon demanded, glaring at Eventine.

“After the Second War of the Races, I believed that magic had disappeared along with you and the Warlock Lord.” Eventine said and Allanon was snarling at him barely after he’d finished his sentence.

“Well then you tell that to your people, when the _fairy tales are ripping out their throats_.” he snarled, deliberately knocking into Arion, though curiously avoiding Ander and Manx. I left Eventine to his contemplation of how badly he’d fucked up and followed Allanon out.

“Hey, are y-“ I sucked in a breath when he turned and pulled me around the corner, pressing me against the wall and kissing me fiercely. I moaned and pulled him closer, though he was as close as he could get right then.

We broke apart for air and he pressed his forehead against mine, his hands on my hips shaking.

“Sorry.” he muttered and murmured something I couldn’t hear. The air around us tingled and I noticed a faintly orange aura surrounding us. Guessing at what he was after, I murmured the Cone of Silence binding and felt it settle around us. Then I kissed him and reached for his belt. He groaned in approval and worked open the button and zipper on my jeans.

“Gloves.” I mumbled against his lips and his groan was less approving this time. He pulled away and fumbled his bracers off, dropping them and his gloves on the ground. Then he slid his hands down my back and pushed my jeans off my hips and down until I could kick one leg free. I opened his coat and then his pants, sliding my hand in and stroking him.

Allanon shuddered in my hand, groaning as his hips bucked. Then he kissed me and lifted my legs around his hips. Sliding a hand between us, he found my clit and stroked until I was gasping against his shoulder and rocking on the fingers he’d slipped inside me.

“Yes, yes, Allanon, yess…” I hissed, panting for air. He kissed my neck and pulled his hand away, replacing his fingers with his cock and thrust inside me. I let out a quiet cry, knowing there was probably a double layer of silence on us, but I didn’t want to get caught, thank you.

His pace was rough, hard and deep and I whimpered against his neck, heels digging into his ass.

“That’s it, just like that.” he gasped in my ear, supporting me with one hand while he found my clit with the other and rubbed in time with his thrusts. “That’s my good girl. Come for me. Let me feel it.” his breath caught on the last word when I clenched around him, head falling back against the wall as I shuddered around him.

“Yes, there, there, oh, yes.” I moaned, chanting his name as I pulled him over the edge after me.

Allanon ground into me, shuddering in my arms as he came, muffling his cry of release against my shoulder. We stayed there for I don’t know how long, shuddering and sensitive in the aftermath.

But not once did I think I was in danger of him dropping me.

He almost seemed as though he was avoiding looking me, his face still pressed against me.

I ran my hand through his hair while the other rubbed the back of his neck.

“What’s wrong?” I murmured. He mumbled something into my shoulder. “I can’t understand you.” I said, smiling when his hips twitched as my fingers caught on his hair and pulled a little.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked finally, turning to look up at me.

“Not at all. Caught me by surprise.” I kissed his nose. “But you didn’t hurt me.” I said. His shoulders sagged with relief.

“Didn’t realize till,” he flushed a little. “Towards the end that I never asked. I just-“ he stopped himself, shaking his head.

“It’s all right.” I said, carding my fingers through his hair again. “You just what?” I prompted, catching his eyes again.

“I was _so_ angry and I thought-“ he buried his face in my neck and I wrapped my arms around his neck, letting him take his time. “I thought that if I-If _we_ did this, I wouldn’t be so tempted to-“ he broke off again.

“Break Arion’s skull?” I guessed. Allanon laughed quietly.

“More like throttle him until he turns every color of the rainbow.” he said. I laughed, hugging him a little tighter.

“Glad I could help.” I murmured, kissing one of the scars behind his ear. He shivered and his arms around me tightened.

I’d have to remember that for later.

“Where to now?” I asked, when he pulled back. He kissed me for a long moment before he set me on my feet.

“Cleaned up.” he dropped to his knees and pulled my leg over his shoulder. I cried out a little louder than I intended when he stroked his tongue against my entrance and we both froze, waiting to see if the guards would appear. “What happened to being quiet?” he teased, pressing a kiss to my thigh, looking up at me.

“Quiet, washcloth.” I retorted, grinning, and he slapped my ass in response before returning to what he was doing. He slid a hand up and found my clit again, stroking gently while he lapped and sucked. I shivered, sighing with pleasure and digging my fingers into his hair while he stroked harder.

I moaned, hips rolling against his mouth and hand. He chuckled against me, sucking and stroking just inside me and I whimpered, coming almost as hard as I had a few minutes ago.

Allanon stroked me through it, letting me ride the waves of pleasure until I whimpered and wiggled away. Pulling back, he trailed kisses up my stomach, slowly pushing my shirt up before abandoning it in favor of kissing me thoroughly. I whined a little, tasting myself on his lips and tongue.

“Now we can go.” he said pulling back, a smug grin on his face.

“Not for a few minutes. Not unless you wanna carry me.” I said. He grinned.

“I just might.” he said, but rested his forehead against mine while I caught my breath.

“So where do we go now?” I asked after I felt I could walk again. He stayed still while I balanced against him to pull my jeans back on. Instead of answering me right away, he paused to kiss me for a long moment, before stepping back and closing up his coat,  dismissing his spell. I dropped the Cone binding and picked Moralltach up from where it had fallen and buckled it on.

“We need the find the Last Son of Shannara.” Allanon said as we walked back towards the palace. “He should be in Shady Vale with his uncle, Flick Ohmsford.”

“Sounds like a nice place.” I said as we diverted around the palace to head for the stables. We had stashed my bag in an empty stall and I retrieved it while Allanon saddled a large black stallion.

“You can ride behind me.” Allanon offered, sliding the bit into the stallions mouth.

“I’d rather run, thank you.” I said and pulled my clothes off, stuffing them in the bag and binding Moralltach to the bag. I lashed it to the stallions saddle and stepped back, murmuring the binding for my wolf form and felt myself flow into it. I shook all over and sneezed as my nose adjusted. I looked at Allanon and chuffed in amusement.

He was staring at me with wide eyes and mouth open, clearly in shock at what he had just seen.

 _What? You act like you’ve never seen someone turn into a wolf before._ I said, laying down and letting my tongue loll in a grin.

“That’s… Because I haven’t.” Allanon said slowly. “Why is Artaq not panicking?” he asked

 _Because he hasn’t seen me yet._ I said and got up, moving slowly. Artaq’s eyes rolled, but he remained calm. I laid down, going still save for breathing so he could sniff me, becoming accustomed to my scent and presence.

“You’ve done this before.” Allanon said accusingly.

 _Yes, I have. I’ve had a very long life and I’ve had many experiences. Getting horses used to my presence is just one of them._ I said and got up, waiting for him to mount up. We left the stables and headed south from Arborlon.

It felt good to stretch my legs. I kept pace with Artaq easily, occasionally drawing strength from the earth as I ran and we paused about night fall.

“We will need to stop here.” Allanon said when we came to a small clearing with a meadow and stream. “Artaq needs to eat, drink and rest.” he said. I laid down and panted, catching my breath as he swung down and loosened the saddle.

 _And so do we_. I added, drawing a little power and shifting back to human. “Ah, that feels better. It’s been a while since I’ve stretched my legs.” I said and walked over to retrieve a shirt and jeans.

Or I would have, if Allanon hadn’t pulled me over to kiss me, curling his fingers in my hair.

“I figured you’d be tired.” I said. He grinned and kissed me again.

“I am. And hungry.” he said and let me go. I blinked, but didn’t question it. I had the feeling I’d created a monster, given the way he was watching me. I pulled a shirt on and paused, turning to look at him.

“What was that for?” I asked, leaning against Artaq’s side as I pulled my jeans on. The back of Allanon’s neck turned bright red.

“I- You looked like you needed to be kissed.” he said, not looking at me. My bullshit alarm was screaming at me, but I decided to let it pass. He may have been lying, but the excuse was sweet enough that I was happy to let it slide.

“Hm.” I said, walking up behind him. I leaned over and pressed a open mouth kiss the scar on the back of his neck and felt his full body shiver. “I could say the same for you.” I murmured and walked back over to dig into the supplies we’d brought with. I glanced over my shoulder out of the corner of my eye to see Allanon watching me, a fire burning in a small pit at his feet. I pulled out a loaf of bread and the sack of jerky.

“Bread and jerky.” Allanon said when I handed him half of the loaf and set the bag between us. “Now I recall why I hate traveling.” he groused. I laughed, propping my elbows on my knees and tearing off a chunk of bread.

“There were times I would have killed for bread and jerky.” I said, pausing to swallow. “Rabbit tends to wear thin pretty quick.”

“Clearly you have a thousand stories.” Allanon said, watching me curiously.

“A few. Nothing like what my father had.” I said. He smiled a little.

“I’d rather hear your stories.” he said. I flushed and looked at my hands.

“I could tell you about that time I helped a Werewolf pack.” I said, thinking back. “Or when the Yeti asked me to build them a baseball field inside their mountain.” I said.

“Werewolves.” Allanon said, eyes wide. “You’ve met a pack of werewolves and survived?” he asked.

“Yeah. They’re very friendly, once you prove you’re not a threat to them or their young.” I shrugged.

“You let them _breed_?!” he demanded incredulously.

“You know, I’m beginning to take offense to your tone.” I said, half glaring at him. “They were like family when I was growing up. They weren’t wild animals or savage.”

“But they’re _werewolves_. You _kill_ werewolves. You don’t let them live.” Allanon said. “And you don’t treat them like _family_.”

“Oh, yeah? And what do you know about werewolves?” I demanded, turning to look at him. “Do you know that a majority of them didn’t ask to become werewolves? Did you know that they love each other like brothers and sisters? Do you know what it’s like to have them standing up for you? To run with them?” I asked, watching him open and close his mouth several times. “No, you don’t. Have you ever met a werewolf?”

“Once. They tried to kill me.” he said flatly.

“Did you try to kill them first?” I asked and he flushed a little. “There you go. Unless you’re directly threatening them, their pack or their young, werewolves don’t give two shits about hurting people. They tend to avoid it when they can.” I said, glaring at him. “So next time you meet a werewolf, if I’m not with you, try talking to them first, instead of swinging your sword.”

“I do not see what good that would do.” Allanon said stiffly.

“It might prevent you from invoking the wrath of a pack. And believe me, it’s not a pretty thing.” I said, shuddering.

“How do you know that?” he asked quietly.

“A pack, the ones I grew up around, they saved my life once.” I said, staring at the fire. “I got separated from my parents and grandfather during a battle and I was about to get overwhelmed when about forty or so werewolves literally ran over the top of our enemies. They covered me until I could heal enough to get back into the fight. They lost two members and I killed the ones who did it.”

“That does not-“

“One of the ones that died was my wife.” I said quietly. Allanon’s eyes widened. “She died right in front of me while I was too weak to do anything about it. The bastard shot her over fifty times. They weren’t silver bullets, but there was no way even she could have healed from that.” I said and set the bread aside, suddenly no longer hungry. “She was pregnant too. We didn’t know, because the Pack’s doctor only got the results back after the battle.” I shivered and reached up to stroke the steel band on my necklace.

“I did not know.” Allanon said quietly.

“Now you do.” I said. “So next time, say hello, not ‘Die, monster’.” I joked weakly. Allanon flashed a smile.

“I have never said ‘Die, monster’.” he said. I grinned.

“Riight.” I teased and he flushed a little.

Awkward silence fell between us and I stared into the fire, thinking of Augusta and what our child might have been.

“I’m sorry.” Allanon said after a few minutes. “I should not have let my prejudices run away with me.” he murmured, reaching out to take my hand.

I twined my fingers with his and smiled.

“Apology accepted.” I squeezed his hand gently and he kissed the back of my hand.

“Have something to eat and then sleep. I will watch.” he said. I shook my head.

“No, you need to rest. I can draw on Gaia and then sleep while we ride.” I said. He nodded, sensing there was no point in arguing with me. I shifted the bag of jerky to my other side and patted my thigh. His eyes widened a little. “Unless you have a pillow stashed somewhere?” I asked. He grinned briefly and laid down with his head in my lap, crossing his arms and pulling his hood over his eyes.

Allanon fell asleep, snoring lightly and I stayed awake. I figured I’d wake him up after a couple hours and then we’d head off to this Shady Vale.

I chewed on a strip of jerky and rested my hand on his chest.

My family was likely to be in Ireland. The plan had been to invade Manannan’s until Gaia returned to herself and then go back to Ireland and try to build a grove, since Gaia was going to need her Druids.

We’d settled on a location south east of Dublin. As soon as things were settled enough, I’d go and find them, see if they would come and fight this threat with us.

I had no doubts that they would, but I was still a little nervous.

I finished the strip and tied the bag closed, putting it in the saddle pack so nothing would get into it.

Allanon jerked for a moment, then settled back in, his breathing steadying. I smiled and tugged the hood down a little more and rested my hand on the side of his neck, my thumb absently stroking his cheek.

I had the feeling that life was about to get interesting.

~~

“You should have woken me sooner.” Allanon said, pulling me up behind him as pre-dawn light made the world gray.

“You needed to sleep.” I said, wrapping my arms around him. “Besides, it’s not like we could have ridden on with how dark it was. It would have been too dangerous.”

“I know.” he said quietly. “I still wish you’d woken me sooner. You need your sleep too.” he said. I rested my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes.

“I can sleep like this.” I said, listening to his heartbeat. Allanon laughed softly, kissing the back of my hand.

“Then sleep. I’ll wake you when we reach Shady Vale.” he said quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no smut this time around. But lots of plot!

“Ciara, wake up.” Allanon’s voice cut into my dream calling a halt to the nightmare before it could get rolling.

“Ngh.” I protested, resting my forehead against his shoulder. He laughed quietly and patted my thigh.

“Come on, get down. My legs are falling asleep.” he said. I groaned and kicked my right leg over Artaq’s rump, holding on to his arm so I didn’t fall on my ass when I landed.

I grunted when I landed and moved to the side so he could swing down.

“How close are we to Shady Vale?” I asked as I stretched the kinks out.

“We’re just inside the border.” he said, curling the reins loosely in one hand.

“So how far to Flick’s?” I asked as we started to walk.

“A couple miles. Artaq needed a rest.” Allanon said and winced. “And I needed a break.”

“I know what you mean.” I said, grinning at him as my legs ached in protest.

We walked in silence for a while, enjoying the quiet and each others company.

Then something he’d told me came to mind and I hesitated for a minute before I finally asked.

“You said it had been thirty years since you’d been with anyone.” I said and out of the corner of my eye, I saw his face twitch. “What did you mean?”

“It’s…” he let out a breath. “It’s a long story.”

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” I said, shrugging. “It was such an oddly specific number that I got curious.”

“No, it’s-“ he broke off and rubbed his face for a moment. “It’s not that I don’t want to tell you. It’s that… It didn’t end well and I’d rather not think about it if I can get away with it.”

“Like I said, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” I reached out and twined my fingers with his. “Tell me in your own time, if that’s what you want to do. If not, I’m cool with it.” I said, squeezing gently.

“’Cool’? Are you chilly?” he asked, brow furrowing.

“It’s just an expression.” I said, smiling. “It means that I’m okay with any decision you make.”

“That’s… An odd expression.” he said, raising his eyebrows at me.

“It makes sense in context, I suppose.” I said. “So what kind of reception are we going to find at Flick’s? You didn’t sound exactly thrilled when you said we’d find Wil there.”

“I’m not certain. If Wil’s mother is still alive, it may not be a very good one.” he admitted, staring at the woods ahead of us.

“Did she not like the whole ‘you have to save the world’ thing?” I asked. Allanon grimaced.

“Magic always comes with a price. Heady did not appreciate that. I tried to warn her, to tell her that Shea may not…” Allanon paused, thinking over his words. “Shea may not be himself after using the Elfstones as heavily as he did.”

“You did all you could.” I said, squeezing his hand. “There was nothing more you could have done.”

“I believe Artaq is well enough to carry us again.” Allanon said, avoiding my attempt at comforting him. He swung up and pulled me up behind him.

“You’re avoiding me.” I said quietly, wrapping my arms around him and resting my chin on his shoulder.

“I am, yes.” he agreed and urged Artaq on.

The rest of the ride was silent and I had the distinct feeling that Allanon didn’t want to talk about whatever was going through his head. Which was fine.

Everyone’s entitled to their own thoughts and reactions to things.

The woods ended not longer after that and my eyes widened at the open spaces that spread out over the landscape.

“Wow.” I breathed and Allanon huffed a laugh.

“Indeed.” he said, urging Artaq into a trot.

We approached a small cottage where an older man with his hair tied back was working over a piece of metal.

“Oh, not you again.” he groaned, setting down the hammer as we rode up. “Don’t you have anything better to do than pester me and my family?”

“He excels in pestering people.” I said, leaning around Allanon to be seen. The older man raised his eyebrows at me.

“And who are you?” he demanded.

“Ciara O’Sullivan, Iron Druid.” I said, nodding a little.

“Oh, great.” he shook his head. “More druids.” he picked up an axe and I raised an eyebrow.

“It’s nice to see you as well, Flick.” Allanon said, amusement clear in his voice. “I came to speak with Shea’s son Wil.”

“He’s not here.” Flick said, hefting the axe a little. “And even if he was, do you honestly think I’d let you speak to him? After what you did to his father?”

“I did try to warn Heady about what might happen.” Allanon said. “I did not expect to it to be as severe as it was.”

“So much for being all knowing.” Flick snorted. “Like I said, Wil isn’t here. So you two can just leave.” he said.

“Do you know where he was headed?” I asked. Flick’s eyes shifted west, just for a moment. But it was enough.

“Thank you.” Allanon said and turned Artaq, then stopped, looking back at Flick. “I am sorry about Shea. He was my friend.”

Then he clucked to Artaq and we left a befuddled looking Flick behind us.

~~~

“He’s on a chestnut gelding headed for Storlock. It’s a fortress full of Gnome healers. Apparently he wants to train to be a healer.” Allanon said.

“What’s a gnome? And from the capitalization, I take it we’re not talking about helpful little forest spirits?” I asked, resting my chin on his shoulder.

Allanon laughed.

“No, we’re not.” he said. “They’re fierce warriors and very proud.” he said. “But Storlock is neutral ground. If anyone fights there, they are permanently banned and not allowed to return for healing.”

I could have made a comment, but decided not to.

“Do you think he made it?” I asked. Allanon shook his head.

“No. He’s traveling in the wrong direction.” he said, slowing down to let Artaq pick his way through a rocky part of the ground. “I think the Elfstones were trying to bring him to us.”

“Can they do that? Influence the mind of the bearer, I mean.” I said, ignoring the thrill of the way he’d said ‘us’ so casually.

“It’s possible. The Elfstones are a kind of living magic, as old as the Ellcrys. Or perhaps older.” he said, urging Artaq on once we’d moved out of the rocky turf.

“And since the Ellcrys was around before even Granda’s time…” I shook my head. “That’s… Wow.” I said.

“Wow indeed.” Allanon said, halting Artaq. I felt his mind drift, searching for Wil. “Come on.” he said and urged Artaq on.

“How far afield did he go?” I wondered as we rode along.

“Very far.” Allanon said and shook his head. “This is not boding well.”

“Hold up.” I said as I pointed to a chestnut gelding who was munching on grass. “Isn’t that Wil’s horse?” I asked.

“Yes.” Allanon said and stopped Artaq. I jumped down and walked up to the gelding, quieting him so I could pull the reins over his head.

“There’s a pretty boy.” I murmured, leading him over and letting Allanon pull me up behind him.

“Should I be jealous?” Allanon teased as we started out again.

“Not at all. He’s much prettier than you.” I teased back. Allanon laughed.

We fell quiet, enjoying the cool morning air as we rode towards Wil.

“So what really happened to Shea?” I asked quietly after a while.

“As I told Flick, magic always has a price.” Allanon said, laying his hand on mine. “The price, in Shea’s case, for mastering the Elfstones was that they twisted his mind and drove him mad.” he sighed heavily. “And I was not there to help him.”

“It sounds as though there was nothing you could have done even if you had been there.” I murmured, glancing back to see if Wil’s horse was keeping pace all right.

“I could have helped ease some of the effects. I could have helped Heady and Wil understand what was happening.” Allanon’s voice was full of self-recrimination.

“That, I think, might have made it worse. Sometimes people don’t want to face the fact that their loved one is beyond saving. And they get angry with you because you can’t do anything to change what will happen.” I rested my head against his neck.

“Perhaps. But there’s no way to know now.” Allanon said and raised my hand to kiss my palm. “Thank you.” he murmured.

“You’re welcome.” I said as we reached a gray house set in a tree. It had a pointed oval shape with a deck sticking out to allow air and light in. “Well that’s unusual.”

“It’s common in these parts. You see the wooden bridge?” Allanon said as I dismounted. “It can be disconnected, like a drawbridge, to keep the occupants safe in case of an attack.”

“From Gnomes?” I asked. He nodded.

“And Trolls and Rovers.” Allanon said, swinging down as I tied Wil’s horse to a stump.

“I’ll stay out here with the horses.” I said as he stared at the house.

“Your support is vastly appreciated.” he said dryly, walking towards the house.

“I’m glad!” I called and waited until Allanon had disappeared into the house. Then I stepped a little way away from the horses and stared into the trees. “You can come out now.” I called to the shadows.

“Not without turning into ash.” a Nordic accented voice called back.

“Far enough where I can see you then.” I said, staying firmly in the sunlight. A blonde man stepped closer to the edge of the trees and I felt my lips curl in distaste.

“How did you know I was here?” he asked. I snorted.

“I smelled you two nights ago after Allanon and I left Arborlon. What are you doing here, Leif?” I demanded as a shriek of surprise from the house scared up a couple flocks of birds.

“I came make certain he was being kind to you.” Leif said.

“Try again.” I growled, gathering energy.

“I have information for you.” he said, sensing what I was doing. “But I need something first.”

“Nope, sorry. I don’t do fetch quests.” I retorted, bringing to mind the words to unbind him.

“It’s simple.” he said and I paused.

“Explain.” I said, letting the gathered energy go.

“A glass of your blood in exchange for the information.” he said.

“You have enough of my families blood in you, vampire.” I said. “No deal.” Leif’s eyes flashed.

“You really want to hear what I have to say.” he insisted.

“It’s not worth you getting a hold of my blood. _No deal_.” I said and started gathering energy again.

“You will regret this.” Leif snarled as the door of the house banged open.

“Oh, not as much I’d regret giving you my blood.” I said. Leif disappeared back into the trees.

“Ciara? What’s wrong?” Allanon asked, coming up beside me.

“Just dealing with an old friend.” I said, watching to make sure Leif wasn’t still nearby.

“Something I should know?” he asked quietly.

“Not just yet.” I said, turning back to face him. “I’ll let you know if it becomes a problem.”

“Before or after you deal with it?” he asked sarcastically.

“You’re cheerful.” I said, raising my eyebrows at him. He ducked his head and flushed a little.

“I’m… Not enthused with this particular Shannara.” he said and glanced towards the house. “He got drugged, stripped and robbed by a Rover girl last night.”

“Oh, dear.” I said. Allanon rolled his eyes at me.

“Putting it mildly.” he said.

“Hey. It’ll be all right.” I said and caught his hand.

“I know, I know.” he said, shaking his head. “It’s just… This is Shea’s son? This kid?”

“You said it yourself. He’s a kid. But if he’s anything like what you’ve told me about the Shannara family, he’ll be just fine.” I said and kissed him gently. “Besides, quests build character.” Allanon huffed a laugh and pressed his forehead against mine. Then he pulled away as the door banged open.

“I can’t believe this is the Shannara we’ve been dealt.” Allanon said as Wil appeared along the path.

“Character development.” I muttered, picking up Artaq’s hoof to check for stones.

“That’s my horse!” Wil said, pulling his jacket on. “Hey, Arway.” he said, hugging his head. “Yes! Hey.” Wil hugged the horses neck happily.

“The Four Lands is in grave danger. Only the Last Son of Shannara can save it.” Allanon said, watching Wil closely.

“My name’s Wil Ohmsford. You’ve got the wrong guy.” he said, checking to see if he still had everything in his saddle bags.

“You are a Shannara. Your ancestors were kings and warriors, heroes who lived and died defending the Four Lands. Men like your father.” Allanon insisted.

“My father was a deadbeat drunk who died alone and destitute.” Wil said, exasperation clear in his voice.

“You’ve been lied to.” Allanon said. “Do you believe in magic, boy?”

“Of course not.” Wil said.

“Well, magic flowed through your father. And it flows through you too. It’s in the Shannara blood.” Allanon said. Wil shook his head.

“If I had magic inside me, why didn’t it help me save my Mom?” he asked. Allanon’s face softened a little.

“It could have.” he said. “If you’d known how to unlock it. I can show you how.” Wil stared at him as Allanon walked over and mounted up, pulling me up behind me. “Come. Your destiny awaits.”

I glanced back as Wil mounted up and cantered after us.

~~~

“So how did you get mixed up in all this?” Wil asked as we rode along.

“Allanon found me and woke me up.” I said, looking over at him. “I was Asleep for right around three thousand years. Right?” I asked, resting my chin on Allanon’s shoulder.

“A little less. You fought in the Great War?” he asked, glancing at me.

“Yeah.” I said, interlacing my fingers against his stomach.

“Two thousand and eight hundred years. Give or take.” Allanon said and Wil’s eyes flickered between us.

“So… How old are you guys?” he asked.

“Fifty thousand and sixteen years old.” I said and his eyes bugged out. “I haven’t worked it down to months and days yet.”

“You- But- That’s-“ he stammered and I laughed.

“Go ahead. Say impossible. I know you want to.” I grinned as Allanon chuckled.

“That’s impossible! How are you still alive?” he demanded.

“Trade secrets, my lad.” I said, still grinning.

“You said we’re headed to Druid’s Keep?” Wil asked, changing the subject.

“Yes. Druid’s Keep is an outpost for the main fortress of Paranor. However, Paranor was lost some years ago when the rest of my order was killed.” Allanon said as the sun began to set.

“I’m sorry.” I murmured. He patted my hand.

“It’s all right. I have never actually seen Paranor. Only heard tales of my mentor, Bremen. But I have been to the Keep and that is where we will find what we need.” he said.

“What is it we need?” I asked as Wil fell silent.

“The Codex of Paranor. It will have the information we need to save the Ellcrys.” Allanon said, pressing a quick kiss to my temple.

“If it can be done.” I said. Allanon snorted.

“If it can be done.”

~~

I woke with a jerk when I felt Artaq slip in the sand. I tightened my arms around Allanon and he laughed softly, squeezing my hands.

“It’s all right.” he murmured, giving Artaq his head so he could find his own footing. “You fell asleep around midnight last night.” he said, glancing over as Wil let his horse do the same as Artaq.

“Why didn’t you wake me sooner?” I asked, yawning and pushing at my hair.

“You need your sleep more than I do.” he said, lifting my hand to kiss the palm.

“So, are you guys a thing or…?” Wil asked, curiosity clearly bugging him.

“Or.” Allanon and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed. “It’s new.” I said and Wil nodded.

“Well. Answers that question.” he said. “Where’s this place we’re looking for?” Wil asked.

“Over the next dune.” Allanon said and urged Artaq into a canter as the sand became a little firmer.

“This is where you lived when you were training?” I asked. Allanon shrugged.

“More or less. Bremen and I visited frequently, but we were almost constantly on the road.” Allanon said. “A lot of things to see to and take care of.”

“That sounds familiar. I imagine the Four Lands is easier to maintain than the world at large.” I said, squinting at the bright light of the desert sun.

“I imagine so.” Allanon laughed quietly. “The world is a big place. A difficult task for only four druids.” he said.

“We managed all right. Would have been better if Dad didn’t have the tendency to make enemies as easily as breathing.” I said, rolling my eyes.

“Is your Dad alive?” Wil asked quietly.

Given what Allanon had told me about Shea, I answered carefully.

“I think so. He’s too stubborn to have died and I’m certain that I saw them off before I fell Asleep.” I said. “In fact, I’ve been thinking.” I addressed this to Allanon, who glanced at me.

“Oh?” he asked.

“If this is going to be as bad as you think it’s going to be, I was thinking I’d get in touch with my family and see if they’d lend a hand.” I said. Allanon was quiet for a few minutes.

“Are they as well-trained as you?” he asked finally.

“They’re the ones who trained me.” I said, squinting against the bright glare of the sun on the sand.

“If they consent, then I believe that would be a good idea.” he said. “We’re going to need all the help we can get.”

“How far to this place?” Wil asked, squinting into the distance.

“Just over this next rise.” Allanon as the horses navigated the sand.

Ahead of us, the sand abruptly ended in a massive circle that was edged with stone. It reminded me considerably of a pie edge, the way it was textured. Allanon and Wil pulled up to a stop near the edge.

“There it is.” Allanon said and nostalgia filled his voice. “Druid’s Keep.”

“Looks like a Bundt cake pan.” I said. I couldn’t see his face, but from Wil’s snicker, I guessed that he rolled his eyes.

“What a charming description.” Allanon said dryly. “Come, there’s a path down this way.” he said, turning Artaq west and around the edge of the indent.

I turned my head to face the rest of the desert, solidly ignoring the _very_ steep cliff less than a foot to my left.

“Are you all right?” Allanon asked, glancing at me.

“Not a big fan of heights, actually.” I said, resting my chin on his shoulder so his neck and cheek blocked out the view to the side.

“I thought you had a flight form?” he asked as he directed Artaq down a path that wound it’s way down the cliff face, coming to a stop at the bottom, at least a mile away from the start.

“I do, but I don’t use it very often. I’m a Druid of the _Earth_ , not the wild blue yonder.” I said, waving my hand in the general direction of the sky.

Allanon laughed and patted my hand comfortingly.

“Don’t worry, I won’t let you get hurt.” he said.

“I appreciate that.” I said dryly.

“So how come you came to me?” Wil asked after a bit.

“Only the Elfstones carry the magic strong enough to defeat a demon.” Allanon explained. “And only a member of the Shannara bloodline can wield them.”

“So if I had a brother or sister, they could have done this?” Wil asked.

“Yes. The gender of the bearer does not matter.” Allanon said. “Admittedly, the Shannara women have always been smart enough to avoid having to use them as much as the men of the line.”

“I could take offense to that.” Wil joked. Allanon huffed a laugh.

“That has been my experience.” he said, directing Artaq around a spot where the trail had crumbled. “Hard-headedness runs strong in the men while wisdom and a certain recklessness has been a defining trait of the women. And they tend to make for better warriors.”

“What about Jerle Shannara?” Wil asked curiously.

“I cannot speak for him.” Allanon admitted. “I was not very old when I met Jerle and I don’t remember him that well.”

“Oh.” Wil said, sounding disappointed. “Did you know my father?” he asked after a few minutes.

“I did, yes.” Allanon said and his tone indicated he wasn’t interested in talking anymore.

 _Kind of rude, leaving him hanging like that._ I said, shifting a little in the saddle and feeling my thighs ache in protest at having ridden for so long.

 _I want him focused._ Allanon said. _And… I find talking about Shea uncomfortable. Especially with Wil_.

 _So how long are you keep avoiding his questions about his father?_ I asked.

 _As long as necessary._ he said and glanced over at me. _When this is done, if he wishes, I will sit down with Wil and I will tell him about the Shea I knew. Anything he wants to know._

I didn’t say anything, just rested my head against his neck and let him feel the affection I held for him.

We came to a halt in a sheltered cove at the end of the trail and left the horses there, tethered where they could reach water and hay that was surprisingly still good.

“Magic hay.” I commented, moving it so Artaq could reach it.

“Yes.” Allanon smiled and lead us away from the cove.

“I can’t believe I rode all night for this.” Wil muttered as we approached a tall round ruin with a flat top.

“This is Druid’s Keep?” I asked, raising an eyebrow at the large ruin. “It seems a little…” I trailed off, looking for a good word.

“Dilapidated?” Wil suggested.

“For hundreds of years,” Allanon said, his voice quiet. “This was the center of the Four Lands. The wisest men and women from each race were called here to study and train in the art of magic.”

“It’s just a ruin.” Wil said, glancing at Allanon.

He raised his eyebrow at him and I stifled a giggle.

“This is sacred ground, Wil. Don’t touch anything.” Allanon said, leading us inside.

It was a relief to be inside out of the glaring and relentlessly stinging sand.

“I don’t know what you’re hoping to find.” Wil said, holding his torch a little higher. “There’s not much left.”

“The Codex of Paranor is here.” Allanon said, glancing back at us.

“What does this Codex look like?” Wil asked, looking around at the large chamber.

“It’s a book that contains the magical history of the Four Lands. If there is way of saving the Ellcrys, it will be found within it’s pages.” he said.

“Can’t you just call it a book of magic? Is it a druid requirement that everything has to sound so mysterious?” Wil asked, shaking his head.

“Yes, actually.” I said, following along behind.

“Really?” Wil asked, looking back at me.

“Yeah. Keeps the non-magic users from killing themselves by doing things they shouldn’t.” I said. “I mean, if you walked around talking about the potion of whatever that kills anyone who drinks it, some idiot is going to mix up a vial just it to see what it tastes like and then the population is down by one.”

“And at the time when the Codex first began, the population was low enough that such defenses were a good idea.” Allanon said as we ventured deeper. “The world needed to rebuild and if that meant keeping the knowledge of the Druid Order secret, then that’s what we would do.”

“I guess I can see that.” Wil said, shrugging a little. He raised his torch ineffectually against the grim darkness of the Keep and sighed. “This place is huge. How are we going to find it?” he lowered his torch as we continued to pick our way across the ruins.

“I know where we need to look.” Allanon said, climbing over a pile of rubble and paused, turning to help us cross it.

“Thank you.” I said as he steadied me while I climbed over one handed.

“You’re welcome.” he said, glancing at Wil before kissing my cheek.

“This place is a-“ Wil broke off when Allanon raised an eyebrow at him.

“Mess.” I volunteered.

“Yeah. That’s what I was gonna say.” Wil smiled at Allanon.

He rolled his eyes at the younger man.

“This way.” he said and took the lead again.

“Wil, you really oughta watch what you say.” I said, patting him on the back before we pressed on.

“I can’t help it if he’s touchy.” Wil said, gesturing at Allanon.

“You’re kind of making fun of the place he grew up.” I pointed out. “I mean, would you like it if someone made fun of where you grew up?” I asked.

“That was pretty much my childhood.” Wil said, shrugging.

“Ah.” I said. “Well, imagine how you felt the first time it happened.” Wil’s eyes widened a little.

“Oh.” he said quietly.

“There ya go.” I said and slapped him on the shoulder as Allanon lead us to a round doorway.

“Be cautious.” Allanon said. “I’m not sure what traps are still active.”

“Wonderful.” Wil muttered. I laughed and stepped ahead of him, letting Allanon lead.

“Don’t worry, Wil. I’ll trigger anything for you.” I said. Wil snorted.

“Thanks.” he said.

We fanned out, Allanon taking far right side, Wil down the middle and I went far left.

“What are we looking for?” I asked after a few minutes.

“You’ll know it when you see it.” Allanon said.

“How do you know it’s here?” Wil asked, pausing to inspect a skeleton.

“My mentor told me he hid it in this chamber before the keep fell.” Allanon said, raising his torch and pausing to look at a fallen column.

“When was that?” Wil asked.

“Over three hundred years ago.” Allanon rumbled.

“That… Would make you way too old to be alive.” Wil said. I snorted.

“Rude.” I said and Wil rolled his eyes at me.

“Good luck finding it.” Wil got up and turned towards the door as Allanon knelt down to prop his torch up, staring at the back wall. “I’m going to Storlock.”

“Wil-“ I said, coming around by Allanon.

“Sorry.” he said, flushing a little.

“You can’t walk away from your destiny, Wil.” Allanon said, called over his shoulder.

“Watch me.” he called over his shoulder as he headed for the exit.

“The Elfstones were guiding you to us.” Allanon said, turning back to look at him. “You know it to be true.” I snorted and wondered if I could adequately explain Star Wars to Allanon.

I probably couldn’t.

Wil had stopped and looked back at us, surprise and curiosity warring on his face.

Then the wind in the room kicked up and I spit some hair out of my mouth.

Allanon’s gaze fell down to his left hand, looking almost regretful.

“Don’t move.” he looked up at Wil and I shuddered, feeling magic begin to fill the room. A book rose a few feet from Wil and fell open, the pages turning in the wind. Then a crack of thunder sounded and the wind kicked up, pushing Allanon’s coat back from his legs. “Don’t speak.”

He glanced at me as he said it and I nodded, stepping out of my sandals.

“Let your eyes bear witness!” he called over the howl of the wind and screamed as twin orange flames rose and danced in his hands. Then he turned on his heel and launched them at the wall. The symbols lit up and so did the scars on the back of his neck.

As his magic snaked around the outline of the chunk of stone, I reached out and unbound chunks of the stone that his magic hadn’t quite succeeded in breaking.

Allanon glanced at me and I hit the floor, curling into a ball and covering my head.

I heard the stone come loose and felt the air _move_ as it went flying over me.

As I lifted my head, I heard Wil yell out and saw him land to the side just before the stone went flying by to crash into the ground and shatter into several pieces.

I looked over as Allanon fell to the ground, his left hand smoking.

Then he looked up at Wil.

“Now do you believe?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure this breaks the previous record of how long it's taken me to get a chapter out, even with a massive toothache.

I helped Allanon peel his glove off and hissed in sympathy at the burns on his hand.

“How bad is it?” I asked, glancing at him.

“It stings, but not much. It looks worse than it feels.” he said.

“I can heal this if you want.” I said, examining it.

“Thank you for the offer.” he said lifting my hand and kissing the back of it. “But it is a price I must pay.”

“If you’re sure.” I said doubtfully as he turned to pull the book out.

“That-“ Wil stared at the chunk of wall, then me, then Allanon.

“Breathe, Wil.” I laughed, watching Allanon. A bond had been formed when our magic had interacted. I could feel his amusement at Wil and affection for me thrumming through his veins.

It was a heady feeling.

“Magic is real.” Wil finally managed as Allanon set the Codex on a chunk of pillar.

“Yes.” he huffed as I came over to stand beside him.

“Will I be able to do that?” he asked.

“Someday,” Allanon turned a knob carefully. “Maybe.” he said. Wil came up on his other side and stared at Allanon’s hand.

“Your hand.” he said. Allanon paused and looked at him.

“Magic always comes with a price, Wil.” Allanon stared hard at him. “Never forget that.” he said sternly. Wil nodded after a minute.

Allanon returned to the book, flipping through it until he came to the page he needed.

“My ancient druid’s a little rusty. Maybe you could fill me in?” Wil asked.

I looked at the book and blinked when the words rearranged themselves so I could read them.

“When the Ellcrys comes to the end of it’s days, a flower will bloom, that will bear a single seed. A member of the Chosen must carry that seed to Safehold. And immerse it in the Bloodfire. Only then can the seed be returned to the sanctuary and the Ellcrys be reborn.” Allanon read and we both froze when we caught the fine print.

 _A female Chosen must carry the seed to the Bloodfire. For the Ellcrys was born of a woman and so needs the gift of life, that only women can give_.

 _Holy shit._ I said. _Does that mean what I think it does?_

“That doesn’t sound so bad. It’s not like you need a human sacrifice or somethin’.” Wil said and we both turned to look at him.

 _Yes._ Allanon confirmed, still looking at Wil. _It does_.

“Where’s Safehold?” Wil asked, looking between us.

“I’ve traveled all over these Four Lands.” Allanon said. “And I’ve never come across such a place. Perhaps-“ he broke off and as the room went dark.

I blinked, surprised at the sudden change. Wil was gone and Allanon and I stood a foot or so apart.

“What’s-“ I said and broke off, blinded by a bright white light.

A dark figure with long nails and holding a staff appeared. It raised it’s left hand and Allanon’s left hand suddenly rose and clenched.

I felt something grab me as well, holding me in place as though I were sandwiched between two invisible walls of power.

Then the figure jerked it’s hand down and Allanon was yanked to the ground, landing flat on his stomach.

“ _Leadrik – tadamba hus sa cheach._ ” it spoke and a voice in my head, in English, or what I assumed was now the common tongue, spoke at the same time. _A Druid - I sensed your magic._

“ _Ruzhima_.” Allanon said, staring up at the figure, groaning in pain.

“What the fuck is going on?” I demanded, trying to move. “Who the hell are you?”

“ _Fesh chi chef an desh naga tsef. Hus feth kairok jis sef feth. Thoalash, hi yan om sef an Dagda Mor._ ” he rumbled, glancing at me. _Not for one of your own kind. I am no more a Demon than you. Surely, you have heard of the Dagda Mor._

“Ooh, better not broadcast that. The Dagda tends to take a dim view of copyright infringement.” I snarked, focusing on moving my thumb.

If I could work myself free, then I could do something about this Dagda Mor character.

“ _Sa vekarach go vopalarach. Thaik adhad Leadrik morékra an öak til an tugop thun geach nezha an Ildach er thurumör shadhas._ ” Allanon retorted. The Dagda Mor clenched his fist and Allanon cried out in pain.

“After class, can I get a dictionary?” I asked, a little tired of getting only half the conversation. My left thumb moved freely and I shifted my concentration to the next finger.

“ _Hi gu ha vekarach an gaf izhak. E vordha yes us, e Leadriha._ ” _My story isn’t finished yet. Look me in the eye, Druid._  The Dagda Mor slammed his staff against the ground.

“ _Felen_.” Allanon replied after a moment and my pointer finger came free.

“Oi! Jack off!” I snarled, trying to get his attention. “Pick on someone your own size!”

 _Stop._ Allanon warned. _Do not look him in the eye. He will try to corrupt you_. The Dagda Mor walked over to stare me in the face.

“You’re fifty shades of ugly, aren’t you?” I said. “I’d spit at you, but I kinda can’t move right now.”

The Dagda Mor sneered and I felt a pressure against my mind. I tossed images of my grandfather naked at him and had the pleasure of watching him flinch. He snorted and turned away.

My middle finger came free.

“ _Hi yal felsa ba’Yarborlon izhak. Üth hi yu hir bashilij us fi Choan Yordho jis nyet bath.”_ he circled back around in front of Allanon. _“Mi aich Leadrik an mörod bala ü yelsh._ ” he rapped his staff against the ground. _The leaves are already falling in Arborlon. Soon my army will wash across the Four Lands like a black wave. One Druid can’t hold back the tide._

“Aye, but two can!” I snarled, working a hand free. I flexed, trying to get my arm free to go for Moralltach as Allanon’s right hand fumbled for his sword.

“ _Blen haya Elkris izhak, hi sef gef. Then thiram idhil büth bala sef shi bachöm us aichash._ ” he grunted and pulled the hilt, his sword springing to life. The Dagda Mor raised his hand and met the blade with his palm, shattering the blade as Allanon roared in defiance.

“Oh, fuck.” I muttered, feeling the walls let me go as the Dagda Mor dropped his hand onto Allanon’s face. I drew Moralltach and lunged forward, coming to a sudden halt as the Dagda Mor raised his staff, an invisible hand coming up to wrap around my throat.

“ _Hi yu mi yan ginam shef ba’Chervadhinyik, e Leadrihas, hi gu tha nömath an adhus._ ” he laughed as Allanon thrashed in his grip and I flailed at the invisible hand, trying to keep panic at bay. _The Chosen will not save you, Druids, their fate has already been sealed._

~~

I sat bolt up right, panting with the remaining feeling of hand around my throat. I reached up and pressed a hand to my throat, using the sensation to ground myself as I sucked in deep breaths.

“Hey, Allanon! It’s me, it’s me!” Wil said, holding onto his hands.

“Wil.” Allanon said, his voice rough as though he was coming off a bad trip. “We must return to Arborlon. Hurry!” he said, glancing at me before getting to his feet and snatching up the Codex.

“Are you all right?” Wil asked as we hurried after Allanon.

“A little freaked out, but all right.” I said. Allanon paused to wait for us and I saw the concern in his eyes when he looked at me.

 _I didn’t mean to drag you into that_. he said as we left the keep and mounted up. I swung up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

 _I think it happened because our magic was tied together in removing that wall._ I rested my head against his shoulder and tried to push down the feeling of that invisible hand around my throat.

 _I was worried he’d corrupt you_. Allanon admitted as we rode.

 _I don’t think he can._ I said. _I think there’s enough difference in our magic that he can’t do that to me._

 _That is not a risk I am willing to take._ Allanon said. _Rest while you can_. he urged gently.

 _What about you? That took as much a toll on you as it did on me_. I said.

 _Do you know the way back to Arborlon?_ he asked, amusement in his voice. I muttered a few uncomplimentary things under my breath and felt him laugh a little. _Sleep_ , he urged. _I will rest when we are at Arborlon and the Chosen are safe_.

I closed my eyes and breathed him in, feeling my shoulders relax.

~~~

“Wake up.” Allanon said gently, shaking his shoulder a little.

I sucked in a breath, looking over his shoulder as Arborlon came into view.

“Wow.” Wil said as we approached the city walls.

“Yeah.” I agreed as we rode into the city, noting the increased presence of Elven hunters. “Looks like Eventine took part of your suggestion.” I said, catching the stares we were getting.

“Not enough.” Allanon said grimly. Understandably, he hadn’t been in that great of a mood since we’d left Druid’s Keep. Of course, I’d been asleep most of the time, but there are somethings you can just pick up on.

And he wasn’t having a good day.

“Welcome back.” The stable hand said, taking Artaq and Arway’s reins. “King Eventine has been expecting you.”

“Thank you.” Allanon said, nodding to him after we’d dismounted. He patted Artaq’s neck fondly, then motioned for us to follow him.

“ _This_ is Arborlon?” Wil asked, staring at the giant castle.

“A little ostentatious, isn’t it?” I asked. Wil nodded mutely.

“There you are.” Eventine said.

“We must get to the Chosen, immediately.” Allanon said. Eventine took the lead, Allanon right beside him, with Eventine’s sons close to them. Wil and I trailed behind the Commander of the Guard, who tersely introduced herself as Commander Tilton.

“Demons? In Arborlon?” Eventine said incredulously as we took the stairs down towards the throne room. “Never thought I would live to see the day.”

“The Chosen must be protected at all costs.” Allanon said, his voice full of urgency and, yes, a little fear. “They alone can save the Ellcrys.”

We rounded the corner and damn near ran into each other when Eventine stopped suddenly.

“The Blackwatch should be guarding that door!” he said, indignation and surprise clear in his voice.

The princes, then Allanon, myself and Wil went running to the doors and Allanon threw up his arm to stop Wil and I from entering the room.

“Oh my-“ I choked and turned my back, stepping away to keep a hold of my gag reflex

“This… But…” Arion was saying quietly as I fought to keep my stomach from emptying.

It didn’t work.

After a moment, I felt hands pull my hair back and soft leather on the back of my neck.

“A-Aren’t you needed in there?” I asked, straightening up and looking at Allanon.

“They can wait a moment.” he said softly. “It’s not like they’re going anywhere.” I snorted, then spat to try and get the taste out of my mouth.

“Thank you.” I murmured. He smiled.

“You’re welcome.” he said and I turned back to the room, wincing at the carnage.

Silently, Allanon took the Codex from Wil and walked into the room and whatever had been keeping the others out seemed to break against Allanon’s confidence.

Eventine and Arion ventured into the room, while Allanon kneeled to the side near one of the bodies and I felt a whisper of his magic as he closed his eyes, resting his chin on the Codex.

“What could have caused this?” Wil whispered, looking sick.

“Demon.” I said, stepping and examining a body. “Look at the slashes.” I said, gently moving the shirt of one victim aside.

“I’d rather not.” Wil said, sounding sick.

“You want to be a healer?” I asked, looking back at him.

“Yes.” he said defensively.

“Then get over here.” I gestured for him to come over, but he shook his head. “All right.” I said and went back looking the body over.

I heard leather creak as Allanon stood up, but kept at the body, looking for anything really. All I saw was a lot of damage with no particular target.

“This must be the work of gnomes.” Arion said, pausing to look at Eventine. “They’ve struck at the heart of the palace before.”

“Gnomes had no part in this.” Allanon said, looking the bodies over himself.

“Yeah, not unless they have daggers for fingers.” I got up and looked at them. Allanon nodded.

“It is the work of the Dagda Mor.” he said and I shivered involuntarily.

“The Dagda what?” Arion asked.

“He was a powerful elven druid who was corrupted by dark magic.” Allanon said quietly. “He has been plotting his revenge now for thousands of years.”

“If he’s a druid, can’t you find and destroy one of your own?” Arion asked, genuine curiosity in his voice.

“I tried. But he is cloistered in a black henge, which cloaks his location.” he said, staring at a point in space.

The princes exchanged looks.

“I don’t understand,” Wil said, stepping hesitantly to Allanon’s side. “If he really has escaped the Forbidding, why doesn’t he attack himself?”

“According to the Codex, the weaker the Ellcrys gets, the stronger he becomes. But he will not be truly free to walk this earth until the last leaf has fallen.” Allanon said, approaching Eventine.

“Kill the Chosen, kill the Ellcrys.” Wil said, sounding sick. Allanon turned and nodded.

“Until then, he’ll dispatch his demons to carry out his murderous biddings. Like he has done here.” Allanon said. A look of overwhelmed shock sat on Eventine’s face and I felt sorry for him.

He seemed like a good man who was in over his head. If what Allanon had told me was true, this was the second time in his lifetime he had experienced that feeling.

“Can my father and I please have the room?” Arion asked, not looking anyone.

Allanon glanced at Eventine for confirmation and when he nodded, Allanon returned it and lead us out.

We walked to the end of the hall where Allanon turned and looked out the window pensively.

“I imagine that conversation isn’t going well.” I said mildly, glancing back at the indistinct raised voices coming from the throne room.

“To say the least.” Allanon said, glancing over as Wil caught up.

“If Princess Amberle is the last of the Chosen, how come the tree can’t find her?” Wil asked.

“She needs to return voluntarily. No one can be forced into service.” Allanon said, sounding thoughtful.

“That’s nice of them.” I said, glancing around for listeners.

He shot me a look, then turned back to Wil.

“Can’t you use your magic, like you did at Druid’s Keep?” Wil asked. Allanon visibly refrained from rolling his eyes, though the shifting of his weight had the same effect.

“Finding a dusty old book is much easier than tracking a willful girl who doesn’t to be found.” Allanon said and then narrowed his eyes a little at Wil. “I need you to search the Princess’ quarters. Don’t tell anyone of your mission. The Dagda Mor has an agent within these walls.” he began to turn away, then stopped, looking back at Wil. “And Wil? Don’t screw up. If the Dagda Mor finds Amberle before we do, the world ends.”

He glanced at me, indicating for me to follow, then walked away.

“Great. Thanks for the encouragement.” Wil muttered behind us.

~~

“Why are we back here?” I asked as we entered the Sanctuary.

“I need to check how many leaves have fallen.” he said, handing me the Codex. “It may tell us how many demons we will be dealing with.”

I looked up at the tree, the top full of leaves and shuddered.

“If you intend on counting them, we’re going to be here a while.” I said, watching him as he disappeared behind the tree.

It was several moments before he came back around, looking satisfied.

“She still has some strength. Not many have fallen.” he said, laying a fond hand on the root. Then he looked at me. “You haven’t met her yet.”

“No.” I said, walking over and setting the codex at my feet.

“Well, it’s past time.” despite the odds we were facing and the race against time, he smiled gently, holding his free hand out for me to take.

“It’s the polite thing to do.” I laughed and laid my free hand on the Ellcrys.

I sucked in a sharp breath at the span of millennia that she laid out before me.

 _Pain. Guilt. Weariness. Gratitude_.

“She speaks like an elemental.” I said as I extended formal greetings to her.

“Truly?” Allanon asked, looking at the tree, then me. “I would not have guessed.”

“Yes.” I said and smiled when she returned the greetings.

“Come. We should find Eventine, find out what his brat, ah, the crown prince said.” Allanon said. I laughed and scooped up the codex, following him out of the Sanctuary.

“Is there always this much tension in the royal family?” I asked as we made our way back to the palace.

“Not usually.” Allanon said, taking my hand. “Arion is… ambitious. While not a bad trait, in this situation, it could have dire consequences.”

“What Amberle did, is that considered a major crime in elven society?” I asked.

“Not crime necessarily.” Allanon said slowly. “Certainly a second great social gaffe.” he frowned. “No, that’s not the right word.”

“Breaking of societal norm?” I suggested.

“Not quite what I was going for, but it works.” he squeezed my hand. “How are you adjusting? This must seem rather much.” he said, gesturing around with his other hand.

“It’s different, but not very. It’s not the first time I’ve helped save the world. Probably won’t be the last.” I said, laughing as he grinned.

“Of course not. We’re druids.” he raised my knuckles to his lips and pressed a kiss to them.

~~~

As it turned out, we missed Eventine heading down to the Sanctuary by a few minutes. We exchanged looks and went back down, Allanon again taking my hand as we walked.

“You know,” I said. “Arion could prove to be a big problem for us.”

“How?” Allanon asked as we approached the sanctuary.

“Clearly Eventine trusts his judgement somewhat, otherwise he wouldn’t have been preparing to abdicate and let Arion rule. If it comes down to your word versus Arion’s, I’m not sure I’m confident how Eventine will go.” I said

“Arion is young and doesn’t know what we face.” Allanon said. “Eventine will trust our word. He knows that I would not lead them astray.”

I made a little noncommittal noise and paused by the doorway as Allanon approached Eventine, who was staring at the coffins of the Chosen.

“My son believes you’re leading me astray.” Eventine said. I laughed softly as Allanon paused, putting his hand on Eventine’s shoulder.

“I remember a younger king. Who wouldn’t allow the whispers of the doubters to cloud his judgement.” he said as Eventine turned to look at him.

“Well, we can’t all fall asleep for decades and forget that the world has moved on without us.” he snarked and Allanon huffed a laugh.

As he did so, the doors creaked open and Wil walked in, escorted by Commander Tilton.

“We found him trespassing in the Princess’ room,” she said and I glanced at Allanon, who was attempting and failing to look innocent. “He insisted on seeing the Druid.” she continued, looking at Wil as if giving him permission to speak.

“Y-Your highness,” he said, lifting a stack of letters and envelopes a little. “I think I know where Amberle’s hiding. She’s with someone called Pyria.” he glanced down as if to make sure that was the right name.

“Pyria?!” Eventine asked, astonished. I glanced at Allanon and caught the flicker of recognition.

And another emotion I couldn’t quite place, it was gone so fast.

“No one’s heard from my sister for years.” he said.

I stepped forward, watching Allanon.

“Thirty, I’m guessing.” I said and he flashed me the briefest of guilty looks.

“According to these letters, she lives in Wing Hove.” Wil said, glancing down again.

Eventine raised his hand and Wil stepped forward to hand them over.

“Amberle was secretly corresponding with her. I found them hidden in her room.” Wil said, gesturing back towards the Palace as Allanon circled around to the other side of Eventine.

“Why would the princess need to write in secret to her aunt?” Allanon asked, his voice dark with… judgement? Concern? I couldn’t quite put my finger on it.

“We had a falling out many years ago. She fell in love with a human.” Eventine said and I was grateful I was watching Allanon’s face.

For someone who seemed intent on keeping his past hidden, he had an awfully expressive face that told a thousand secrets in one go.

“When she asked for my blessing, I refused.” Eventine continued as Allanon moved towards the Ellcrys, maybe trying to distance himself from those emotions.

“Because she didn’t love an elf?” Wil guessed.

“Because she loved _you_ , Allanon.” Eventine said, glancing at him.

The look on his face broke my heart.

“I thought she understood that there was no future for us.” he said roughly. My hands twitched with the urge to comfort him.

“Well, evidently she didn’t.” Eventine said, sounding uncomfortable with the matter.

Allanon looked away, lost in thought and maybe memory.

“However, thanks to your very capable young apprentice,” Eventine said and Wil smiled a little, the tips of his ears turning red. “We now have our best chance of getting Amberle home safely. I will instruct the Scouts to go to Wing Hove-“

“No.” Allanon said a shade too quickly. And a little too eagerly. “Wil, Ciara and I will go. Alone.” he said, not looking at me as he took Wil’s arm.

“We will?” Wil glanced at Eventine for help. “Inviting a few soldiers might not be a bad idea.”

“Whatever killed the Chosen could still be inside the city walls.” Allanon looked over at Eventine. “Nobody else is to know Amberle’s location. Or her life could be in danger.” he said. Eventine nodded.

“As you wish.” he said. Wil looked none too please as Allanon pushed him ahead.

“Ciara.” Eventine said as I began to follow. I looked back at him. “Don’t hold it against him. It was… Trying. For all of us.”

“Somehow, I think it was more ‘trying’ for you, than it was for them.” I said and bowed a little. “Your grace.” I turned and followed them out.

~~~

“That was an enlightening conversation.” Wil said, glancing at us.

“Shut up, Wil.” I said, packing the food I’d snagged from the kitchens.

“Aren’t you the least bit-“ he broke off when I turned to glare at him.

“No, I’m not. It’s between them. It’s not our business to butt into it. Now finish saddling up, we’re leaving soon.” I said, picking up the saddle bag and carrying it over to where Allanon was tacking up Artaq.

“That’s not the way I wanted that brought up.” Allanon said softly. “I didn’t want it brought up at all.”

“Mhm.” I said, throwing the saddle bag over the back of the saddle and tying it on.

“You’re upset.” he said, slapping Artaq on the belly to make him release the breath he was holding.

“Not at all.” I said, finishing up the knots. “How far is Wing Hove?” I asked as Wil lead Arway over.

“A day’s ride, if we hurry.” Allanon said.

“Then let’s hurry.” I tied Moralltach to the saddle bags and pulled my clothes off.

Wil mounted and hurriedly turned away.

“You are upset if you don’t wish to ride with me.” Allanon said as I stuffed the clothes in the saddle bag.

“I feel like running.” I said and murmured the binding.

I felt myself flow into the shape of a wolf and thanked whatever was listening that I was so used to controlling my emotions. It made dealing with things like this so much easier.

As we started out at an easy pace until we left the city, I let my body carry me while I sorted through the emotions.

I wasn’t upset at the revelation that he’d been in love with someone else. I wasn’t _that_ petty.

If I was forced to admit it, I would say that I was a little jealous. Again, not because he’d been, and still was if his face was any indication, in love with someone else, but because he’d been forced to turn away from that. That he’d never had the chance to have the future he had clearly wanted.

I suppose that was just another price his magic demanded.

It made me grateful for what I had. That I had the chance to have a family, a future, that I wasn’t bound to something so petty as to rip two people who clearly loved each other apart because it demanded a monk-like devotion to it.

And that was when I realized I anthropomorphizing magic. As if it was a sentient thing, instead of a finicky natural force.

We picked up the trail crossing an old river bed towards a small stretch of dead trees. Allanon drew to a halt, Wil following suit and I laid down, panting to catch my breath as I felt Allanon casting around for something.

“This way.” he said, urging Artaq deeper into the stretch.

I followed after a minute and when they stopped to dismount, I shifted back and dug my clothes out. I leaned against Artaq while I pulled my pants on and and patted his hip after I had my shirt on.

“So, you and the king’s sister, huh?” Wil asked as Allanon moved to investigate the surroundings. “Wow, never pictured you as the romantic type.” he said.

I snorted.

“Clearly nobody did.” I said and Allanon shot me a look.

“My relationship with Pyria is none of your concern.” he rumbled, looking around.

“I’m sure the age difference must have been kind of weird.” Wil continued, oblivious to Allanon’s reluctance to talk about it. “How old are you? Like 350?”

I cackled.

“Stop talking.” Allanon said, spinning in an attempt to orient himself.

“I can’t. It’s the only thing keeping my mind off the fact that we could ripped apart by rampaging demons at any moment.” he said and I snorted.

He had a point, but I was feeling far to amused to do anything about it.

“Nobody should die like that.” Wil said and I sobered at the fact that right now, there was a distinct possibility that people were dying like that.

“Well, thanks to you, we have a chance of finding Amberle and stopping them.” Allanon said, coming to a halt by a tree.

“Whoa. Was that a compliment?” Wil asked and I grinned again.

“I’m not much of a conversationalist.” Allanon said, kneeling down to inspect a tree. “As you can tell, I don’t get much practice.” he glanced at me, then tapped the tree. “Troll sign.”

“Here? Aren’t we a little far south from their territory?” I asked, coming forward to look at the mask like mark.

“Trolls roam all over.” Allanon said, looking back at the sign.

“You don’t want to talk about Pyria.” Wil said. “At least tell me about my Dad.” Allanon paused and for a minute I thought he was going to ignore Wil’s question.

Then he rose and pushed back his hood.

“I met Pyria because she was keeper of the Royal Archives when I was tracking down descendants of the Shannara Bloodline.” he said quietly.

“How come?” Wil asked, looking a tad nervous.

“They were being murdered.” Allanon said.

“Of course they were.” Wil said, making a face.

“I met your father when he was living in Shady Vale with the Ohmsfords. He and _Flick_ were like brothers.” Allanon said and I got the sense there was no love lost between them.

“Brothers? No way. Uncle Flick refuses to talk about him.” Wil said, gesturing behind him.

“Your father is the only reason this world didn’t fall into darkness thirty years ago. His courage and fortitude inspire me still.” Allanon said and I got the feeling that Allanon had considered Shea a brother, or at the very least, a very good friend.

“If he’s such a hero, how come nobody remembers him? Why did he die a sad and lonely drunk?” Wil asked, his voice wavering.

“Well you might recall that I told you magic comes with a price. Your father master the elf stones. He defeated a terrible evil. And the magic, took it’s toll.” Allanon said, his voice quiet and terrible.

“Is that what’s gonna happen to me?” Wil asked, sounding frightened.

I couldn’t blame him. To hear you were going to go insane because of the elf stones, well, that would scare the hell out of anyone.

“Magic effects each person differently,” Allanon said and slapped Wil lightly on the cheek. “But you are not your father, Wil.”

This, I imagined, was Allanon’s attempt at being comforting.

From the look on Wil’s face, I don’t think it worked.

“So I’m supposed to use Elf Stones I don’t have to protect a princess who doesn’t want to be found from a demon horde bent on laying waste to the world. And even if I succeed, which is entirely doubtful, my life could still be doomed because magic will have fried my brain.” he said, coming up behind Allanon, who was inspecting a broken line of rope.

Allanon snorted, grinning as he tugged the rope free.

“Honestly, I liked it better when we didn’t talked.” Wil said, smiling a little.

Allanon laughed and tossed the rope at Wil, still chuckling as he went back for the horses.

~~

“Pretty.” I said, holding onto Allanon as we rode along the beach.

“Mm.” came the clearly distracted reply. Wil glanced at me, not sure how to take this particular turn in Allanon’s personality.

To be fair, neither did I.

“Here.” he said, coming up to the open beach. The small shelter we approached was pretty, covered in colored glass and beading.

An older woman with a long braid over one shoulder and a multi-colored outfit was scraping a fish, likely to salt and eat later, when we approached. She stared at Allanon as we came to a stop near a pair of driftwood stumps, so we could tie Artaq and Arway to them.

There was disbelief and a kind of guarded joy on her face as she came down the small trail to the beach.

I swung down first and watched confusion cross her face. I swallowed uncomfortably and moved back so Allanon could swing down as well.

He looped the reins over the first stump and I glanced over as Arway protested Wil pulling the reins over his head.

“Allanon?” the older woman, presumably Pyria, said, the disbelief clear in her voice.

“This is gonna be awkward.” I muttered to myself and crossed my arms uncomfortably. Allanon glanced at me, then walked towards Pyria, smiling as he approached.

“We’re here for Princess Amberle.” Wil said, since Allanon clearly wasn’t going to say anything right then.

“I-I can’t help you.” Pyria said, raising her hand, as if to stop him from asking anything more.

Allanon folded his hands and closed his eyes. I felt a gentle surge of magic and Pyria flinched, glaring at him.

“She’s at the Waterfall.” he said quietly, looking at her with the tiniest of smiles.

“Damn your Druid tricks.” Pyria said, anger lacing her voice.

“Go now. Time is precious.” Allanon said, gesturing at Wil. He and Pyria watched him go and I turned to check the cinch on Artaq’s saddle, feeling very, very awkward.

“That’s Shea’s boy, isn’t it?” Pyria asked after a moment, forcing her tone to be light.

“I’m not convinced he’ll be the man his father was.” Allanon said and I smiled to myself. He was trying to joke to lighten the mood, maybe trying to get back some of the ease he might have had with her thirty years ago.

“Good luck with that.” I muttered, finding the cinch secure. I turned my back to them, watching the tides and wishing I’d offered to go with Wil to get the Princess.

Watching him flounder around a girl would have much easier than being present for the reunion of former lovers. And far more entertaining.

I couldn’t help myself. It was like watching a car accident. I shifted so I was leaning against Artaq’s side and tried not to make it too obvious that I was watching them out of the corner of my eye.

Pyria walked slowly up to him and put her hand on his cheek. Allanon’s head bent down and into her touch.

I got a firm grip on a surge of jealousy, throttling it down as best I could.

“After all these years, here you are standing right in front of me, looking like you haven’t aged a day.” she said, anger outweighing the wonder in her voice. “How can that be?” she demanded.

“The Druid Sleep,” his voice was quiet, intimate and I shifted, the discomfort of being present for this getting worse. “A deep hibernation that restored my magic. I was depleted after the war. I had _no_ _choice_ but to leave.” he said, shifting closer.

I was absurdly pleased to see Pyria back off a step.

“No choice.” she said sarcastically. “You abandon me to grow old without so much as a _goodbye_.” she said and I cheered internally at her letting him have it. “And you return as young and strong as a spring stag.” she said. “Amberle told me about the Ellcrys. And her visions.”

“The situation is more dire than she knows.” Allanon said, closing the distance again.

“If you’re here, I should have guessed.” she snarked and I grinned.

Apparently, Allanon had a type. Smart, snarky, unwilling to put up with his shit.

“Right now the destiny of the Four Lands rests upon Wil and Amberle’s shoulders.” Allanon said, voice quiet and intimate again.

Damn green-eyed monster.

“Once again, you are the puppet master. Manipulating innocent lives as you see fit.” she said, her voice sarcastic. Allanon shifted closer, but Pyria walked away, leaving him to stare after her.

“I’m surprised she didn’t slap you. I would have.” I said.

“Thankfully, Pyria’s a gentler soul than you are.” Allanon retorted as I picked up Artaq’s hooves to inspect and clean them.

“Why are you still here? Go after her.” I said, waving my hand to indicate he should go after setting the hoof back down.

“I didn’t think how you would feel about this.” Allanon admitted quietly.

“I’m not important. Go make it right with her.” I said, tamping down on the surge of emotion I didn’t want to think about right then. “Go on. Shoo.” I made a flipping motion with my hand and he stared at me uncertainly.

“Ciara-“

“No.” I said sternly. “Go.” I pointed up the trail where Pyria had disappeared.

“We’ll talk later.” he said after a moment and headed up the trail. I leaned my head against Artaq’s side and drew in a deep breath of warm horse, trying to settle my whirling feelings.

And ignore the hot prickling at the back of my eyes.

~~~

“Who are you?” Pyria’s voice startled me from where I’d been staring at the waves.

“Pardon me?” I asked, jerking around to stare at her.

“I asked who you were.” she said, her lips quirking a little.

“Ciara O’Sullivan, Iron Druid.” I said and smiled at little at the confusion on her face. “Different order than Allanon’s.”

“I can see that. You’re dressed very strangely.” she said, eyeing me.

“I’ve been Asleep for a long time. Longer than I’d like to admit.” I said, laughing a little.

“You sleep the Druid Sleep as well?” Pyria asked curiously, stepping a little closer.

“Kind of. I fell Asleep just after the Great War that created the Four Lands.” I said and huffed a laugh. “Apparently I was extremely tired.” we both laughed a little.

“What’s it like? Being a Druid?” she asked, moving to stand beside me, staring at the waves.

“Difficult. Everything we do affects the world and the future, for better or worse. And that’s just my order. I can’t imagine what his was like.” I said, jerking my head back towards the bluff.

I saw Allanon watching us out of the corner of my eye.

“It’s rewarding too, sometimes.” I added after a moment. “Helping heal the land, watching new growth revitalize things.” I shrugged. “It’s a good life.”

“Are you in love with Allanon?” Pyria asked and I choked on thin air.

“Pardon me?” I asked, coughing to clear my throat.

“I asked if you were in love with him.” she asked, her voice carefully flat.

“I… I don’t know.” I said. “I just… It’s easy to fall for him.”

“He’s very easy on the eyes.” Pyria agreed.

“And funny when he wants to be.” I said and she grinned. “I don’t know if I love him or not.” I admitted after a few moments. “Physical is one thing. Emotional is something entirely different.” I glanced at her. “He still loves you.”

“I know.” she said, reaching up to play with her necklace. “And I still love him. But…” she smiled a little sadly. “I’m too old to keep up with him anymore. Not, I think, that he’d have let me before.”

“There’s no reason you can’t enjoy the time you have left with him.” I said, the words feeling like I was stabbing myself in the back with each syllable. “There’s no age limit to love.”

“Perhaps you’re right.” she said and smiled at me. “But I have no intentions of making it easy for him.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t slap him earlier.” I said, looking over at her.

“The thought crossed my mind, but I was too upset.” she said and glanced back to where he was watching us a tad nervously. “He seems to care about you.”

“He’s got a big heart.” I said and snorted. “Among other things.” Pyria laughed.

“Oh, dear. He does, doesn’t he?” she asked, winking and I blushed, grinning a little.

“Perhaps you should go put him out of his misery. He looks very uncomfortable about us talking and laughing.” I said, glancing back at him.

“I will.” she said and turned back towards him, but stopped. “Ciara, should something happen-” she looked back at me. “Take care of him, will you? He’s not invincible, no matter what he says.”

“I will.” I promised. She smiled a little and walked up to Allanon, said something quietly and walked up the trail to the top of the bluff.

After a moment of staring in my direction, Allanon followed her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I said I wasn't going to change anything, but I despise the way they treated Eretria, so I fixed it. :D

I heard the scream and drew Moralltach, racing along the beach as I saw the kids coming face to face with… something. It looked like a Harpy, bald with wings for arms.

“Wil! Amberle!” I roared, pulling on the earth to go faster and I crossed to them. “Run!” I bellowed and they ran towards me, the demon following from the remnant boulder. It landed as I came to a halt between it and the kids, threat displaying for all it was worth. “Come on. I’ve had a shitty day and you look like a good fight.” I snarled.

It shrieked at us as I saw Allanon running up behind it.

I feigned a charge forward, distracting it long enough for him to get his sword out.

The demon spun as Allanon leapt up and cut it’s wing off. He landed as it tried to scramble away and beheaded it.

There was a neat moment when the head spun in place before flying towards the kids and I, while the demon flailed backwards and kicked Allanon, sending him flying back and making him land hard. I stepped aside, running to Allanon’s side, as the head landed and rolled to a stop at Wil and Amberle’s feet.

I had to give Wil one thing. Through all of this, he had kept himself between Amberle and the demon.

“We have to go! Now!” Allanon said as he got to his feet and I steadied him.

“My aunt.” Amberle cried, scrambling to her feet and running towards the cliff. Allanon caught her, his arm around her waist to stop her.

“She’s gone.” he said quietly, a distant kind of sadness in his voice. She backed away as he checked her over for injuries.

“This can’t be happening.” Amberle’s voice broke and my heart broke for her.

“Is that-?” Wil asked, his voice high and a little hysterical.

“It’s a demon. A Fury. There will be more coming.” Allanon said, then turned to me, looking me over to see if I was all right. “’You look like a good fight’? Are you trying to get yourself killed?” he demanded.

“Oh, hush.” I said irritably. “We need to go, kids.” I added gently, looking at Wil. He nodded and urged Amberle on ahead of him. “I’m sorry about Pyria.” I murmured as we followed the beach back to the horses.

“Thank you.” he said quietly and winced as he stepped down and his foot slipped in the wet sand.

“What did you do?” I demanded, putting my hand on his arm.

“I’m fine.” he said, pulling his arm away as we reached the horses.

“All right, but if you pass out, I’m going to point and laugh.” I said as the kids reappeared, Amberle fully dressed.

“Charming.” Allanon snarked and hauled me up behind him as Wil mounted up and helped Amberle up behind him. We set out along the beach and I felt him flinch when I tightened my left arm around him.

_The Fury do this?_

_Yes. Do not tell Wil. He will want to stop and heal it._

_You’re losing blood, Allanon. You can’t possibly make it to Arborlon in this condition._

_You’re going to take them to Arborlon. There’s a place I can heal ahead. If we can get there, you can take them to Arborlon and come back for me._

_Like hell I’m leaving you in this condition._

_I’m not asking._

_I’m not doing it._

“This is not a matter of debate!” Allanon snapped, hauling Artaq to a stop.

“Watch the hands!” I snapped back.

“Is something wrong?” Wil asked, coming to a stop ahead of us.

“Philosophical discussion. Also, he doesn’t know how to ride.” I said, glaring at Allanon.

“She insists on attempting to correct me.” Allanon retorted.

“Keep pulling on his mouth and just watch if he doesn’t throw your ungrateful ass.” I said.

“Tell me what’s going on. How did that thing find us?” Amberle asked, deciding to ignore the argument brewing between us.

“Honestly, I don’t know.” Wil said, looking at us. “No one even knew we were headed here.”

“The Dagda Mor’s agent in the palace will stop at _nothing_ to finish off the Chosen.” Allanon said, tilting to the side, trying to relieve the pressure on his injury.

“’Finish off’?” Amberle asked, looking between us and Wil.

“Good job.” I muttered, threading energy into his body to soothe the nerves.

“What happened to the others?” Amberle demanded as Wil cleared his throat. “Tell me.” she demanded.

“They were murdered.” Wil said quietly. My heart ached as the words sank in for her. “Two nights ago.”

“Lauren?” she asked, her voice soft. Wil nodded once.

“We must take you to the Ellcrys immediately, otherwise many more will die.” Allanon said as she jumped down and ran off.

“Wait-“ Wil said, glancing at her. “Way to go.” Wil said and swung down to go after her.

Allanon pulled Artaq’s head up and grunted as his side protested.

“That’s what you get for yanking on him like that.” I said and swung down. Allanon groaned and pulled his coat and armor back. I hissed at the sight and batted his hand aside, looking at it for myself. “Get down. Now.” I said and he swung down, groaning as he landed hard. I pulled his arm around my shoulders and eased him onto a boulder.

“Get the kids and go.” he said. I shook my head and pushed his coat off.

“No.” I said and unbuckled his armor, carefully peeling it away from his side. “Christ.” I muttered and gently wiped the blood away.

“Bad?” he asked, leaning to the side to let me get a better look.

“Yes. At least one major vein.” I said and looked up at him. “Where’s this place you can heal?” I asked.

“Along the beach.” he said, nodding to the north. I helped him back into his armor and coat.

“Can you get up there all right?” I asked. He swung up, letting out a heavy breath of pain. “Stay here. And don’t pass out.”

“Or you’ll point and laugh?” he asked, voice strained.

“Yeah.” I squeezed his leg gently. I followed Wil and Amberle and cleared my throat at a break in their conversation. “I hate to interrupt the moment, but we _really_ need to be moving along.”

“Allanon?” Wil asked. I nodded.

“Yup. Now let’s go.” I motioned for them to go ahead of me.

“What’s wrong with him?” Wil asked as we headed back up the trail.

“Stubbornness for starters.” I said, shaking my head. “The Fury got him and he didn’t want to tell you, because he knew you’d insist on healing it.”

“It has to be healed.” Wil said. Allanon was still up right, though just barely when we got back to the horses.

“Druid cave,” Allanon said, tapping the map with a blood covered finger. “Take me here.” he said. I pulled myself up behind him and took the reins.

“We’ll go first and you follow.” I said. Wil nodded tightly. I waited just long enough to see him pull Amberle up behind him and I kicked Artaq into an easy canter.

“Ow.” Allanon groaned quietly.

“Believe me, it’s better than a trot.” I murmured and squeezed gently on his right side.

“Oh, I believe it.” he said quietly.

“Doing all right?” I asked as the cave came into sight.

“I’ll be happier once we can stop moving.” he said. I laughed and drew up to a halt.

“See that? Soft hands.” I said and Allanon snorted.

“I’m never going to hear the end of this.” he muttered.

“Long as you keep yanking, you won’t.” I said and swung down, steadying him as he dropped. He staggered a little and I caught him, pulling his arm over my shoulder.

“What do we do?” Amberle asked as I pushed his coat off and then carefully peeled his armor off.

“Go to the palace.” Allanon slurred, slumping onto his uninjured side on the stone slab. He grabbed my arm. “Get them to the palace.”

“No.” I said and gently pulled his hand off. “Wil, take Amberle to Arborlon. We’ll be there as soon as we can.”

“He needs help.” Wil said, pressing a handkerchief to the wound, where it got soaked in a few minutes.

“I’m a trained healer, Wil. He’s in good hands. Take Amberle back to Arborlon.” I said and glanced down as Allanon’s eyes dropped closed.

“Hey, Allanon.” Wil slapped his cheek lightly and turned his head to check for a pulse.

“Passed out?” I asked. Wil nodded tightly.

“The Silver River isn’t far. It’s mud is famed for it’s healing properties.” Wil grabbed the map. “We can be right back.” he said.

“No, I’ll take care of him. Get to Arborlon. Now.” I said.

“All right.” Wil said and walked out, pulling Amberle with him.

“They’re not going to Arborlon. I can tell you that right now.” I said to Allanon’s passed out form, sighing and sitting down on a nearby rock. “How do I know? Because Wil’s a stubborn little shit. Probably why you two get along so well.”

Allanon lay still and if I hadn’t been able to see his chest moving just a little, I would have suspected him of being dead.

~~~

The moon was high in the sky and I was staring at the water when I heard him suck in a deep breath.

The slab glowed red and sparks rose. I watched with interest as he rolled onto his back, sucking in a deep breath and sparks. He sat up slowly, watching the wound in his side close.

“You really oughta invest in some better armor.” I said when he looked at me.

“Are the kids in Arborlon?” he asked, picking up his armor.

“Nope. And they haven’t come back yet either.” I said, watching him stare at the repaired armor. “I had time to kill.” I shrugged.

“And you couldn’t have gone looking for them?” he demanded.

“Because I’m so familiar with the Four Lands that I can find my way without a map.” I retorted. “Wil mentioned something about the Silver River and it’s mud. I told them that I’d take care of you, but Wil’s too stubborn.”

“That boy…” he shook his head as he buckled his armor back on.

“Has a big heart. He was just trying to help you.” I said, getting up and stretching.

“I know. I also know he doesn’t listen.” Allanon said and pulled his coat on. Then he looked at me and sighed. “I think I owe you an apology.”

“For what?” I asked.

“I haven’t exactly been easy to deal with.” he said as we left the cave.

“ _That’s_ putting it mildly. But you owe me nothing.” I said, turning and waiting for him to mount up. Instead he cupped my face and kissed me, pulling me against him.

“I’m sorry. I should have thought about how my reunion with Pyria would affect you. I should have known you wouldn’t leave me.” he smiled a little. “You’re as stubborn as I am.”

“More so.” I grinned and kissed him briefly. “Let’s go rescue the kids.” I said. He smiled and pulled away, swinging up and pulling me up behind him. “Artaq neck reins.” I said mildly.

“I would never have guessed.” Allanon deadpanned, but directed him around anyway.

“Do me a favor. Wake me up when we get there.” I said and yawned resting my head against the back of his shoulder.

“Of course.” he murmured and I let my eyes drop closed.

~~

“Ciara, wake up.” Allanon’s voice filtered into my dream. “Wake up.” he said insistently.

“Can’t you take the long way.” I protested as I pulled myself awake. He chuckled and patted my leg.

“This was the long way.” he said and I swung down, yawning quietly. “They’re in the main tent.” he said and I put my hand on his arm before we entered the chaotic camp. I activated the invisibility binding.

“We’re invisible so long as you and I keep in contact.” I said quietly. He nodded and we moved through the camp, knocking people out of the way.

“-Girl. You haven’t proved capable of that.” a harsh male voice said. There were the sounds of a scuffle and a woman choking.

“Amberle.” Allanon growled and I dropped the binding as we ran for the tent. He stepped inside and threw aside the man who had been choking Amberle.

“Allanon?” she asked, astonished.

“You two were supposed to be in Arborlon.” he growled and walked up to the passed out Wil as a dark haired girl scrambled to the side.

“He used the Elfstones.” Amberle said. I glanced at the other girl.

“Are you all right?” I asked, moving over to her as she scrambled back from me.

“I’m okay.” she said and something in my mind whispered that she was going to be important. “Who are you people?” she demanded.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you, kid.” I said and pulled her to her feet. “You want out of this?” I asked on impulse. The girl looked around.

“Yes.” she said, her voice firm.

“Come on.” I said as Allanon pulled Wil to his feet and threw him over his shoulder.

“Can I get my stuff?” she asked.

“Ciara.” Allanon said, throwing me a look.

“Allanon.” I retorted. “Yes. And you’ll need a horse.” I said, motioning for them to go.

“Why is she coming along?” Amberle demanded, trotting after Allanon.

“I’ve decided to stop asking.” Allanon grumbled. I laughed and hustled the girl towards the tent.

It didn’t take long for her to pack up a bag and we headed for the edge of the camp. She snagged a buckskin and I hopped up behind her.

“Name’s Eretria.” she said as we galloped away.

“Ciara O’Sullivan.” I said. “Go through that thicket.” I said and she turned the buckskin. We both ducked a branch and made it through the brush just as Allanon was swinging up on Artaq while Amberle held Wil in front of her.

“Are we ready?” he asked. I nodded. “Let’s go.”

~~~

“All right. Who are you people?” Eretria asked after we’d stopped so Allanon could help Wil.

We were several feet away from them, because Eretria was a little uncomfortable around Allanon, though she didn’t want to admit it.

“Druid, Iron Druid.” I said, pointing at Allanon, then myself. The temptation to say ‘We’re on a mission from God’ was almost too much, but I resisted, knowing she wouldn’t get the reference. “It’s a very long story, but we need to get back to Arborlon as soon as possible.” I shrugged. “Well, you guys do.”

“-Wasted enough time.” Allanon said, looking back at Wil as he approached us.

“I’m feeling fine, thanks!” Wil called and I grinned a little.

“What do you mean ‘you guys do’? Why do I have to go to Arborlon and not you?” Eretria demanded.

“What is she talking about?” Allanon asked, looking at me, surprise clear on his face.

“I need to go to Tír Na nÓg. If what we faced in Wing Hove is any indication of what we’re going to be fighting, then we’re going to need more help.” I said, turning to face him.

“You can go _after_ we get back to Arborlon. You said yourself that there’s a tether outside the palace.” he said.

I got the feeling that he just didn’t want me out of his sight.

“The sooner I go to them for help the better.” I said and he _looked_ at me.

“Ciara.” he said and I sighed, knowing this was one argument I was going to lose.

“All right. But the minute Amberle is taken to the Ellcrys, I’m going to get my family.” I said. His shoulders dropped and he smiled a little.

“Good.” he squeezed my shoulder and walked over to Artaq.

“Wow. He’s got it bad for you.” Eretria said as Amberle and Wil caught up to us.

“It’s mutual. And don’t you dare breathe a word of it.” I said, pointing at her. She grinned at me 

“I make no promises.” she said.

“I still don’t see why _she’s_ here.” Amberle grumbled.

“Because the world doesn’t revolve around what you do or don’t understand, Princess.” I said, irritation flaring. Then I deflated. “I’m sorry, that was rude.”

“Yeah, kinda.” Wil said and I glared at him.

“Look, young man, I’m running low on sleep, food and patience. Now get on your horses and let’s go.” I said and let Allanon pull me up behind him.

 _Sleep if you can_. Allanon said, his voice soothing as I rested my head against his shoulder.

 _Now I remember why I hate dealing with teenagers._ I grumbled and Allanon laughed quietly.

 _A burden we both must bear. Rest. I will wrangle the children for a while_.

~~~

The smell of rotting meat woke me. I tried to bury my face against Allanon’s back, but it didn’t help.

“Ugh, god. What is that _smell_?” I asked, lifting my head to peer over his shoulder.

The corpses of over a dozen sheep littered a hillside, their heads missing and stomachs torn out.

“Well, that would explain it.” I said, eyebrows raising at the corpses covered in big black buzzing flies.

“That’s disgusting.” Eretria said, her voice muffled. I glanced back to see she’d covered her nose and mouth.

“Life.” I shrugged as Allanon urged Artaq forward.

“Feel better?” he asked quietly as we approached the small house.

“Except for waking up to that, yeah.” I said, resting my chin on his shoulder.

“Why are we here?” Eretria asked curiously.

“To see if there are any survivors and if they might need our help.” Allanon said, glancing at her.

“We’re do-gooders.” I shrugged and she grinned at me.

“I can see that.” she replied. We dismounted and made our way around the house. Amberle gasped, coming to a stop. Allanon and I took the lead to see two bodies, guts spilled and the meat torn from their fingers hanging upside down from spreader bars, racks that one would use to butcher sheep.

“Did demons do this?” Amberle asked. Allanon just looked back at her.

Wil covered his mouth with a groan and darted off towards the barn.

“And he wants to be a healer.” I muttered as Amberle and Eretria followed him.

“You don’t seem to be effected by this.” Allanon said. I shrugged.

“I’m sorry to say that I’ve seen worse. Besides, you don’t seem overly effected yourself.” I raised an eyebrow as we followed the kids.

“Same reason.” he said, glancing back at the bodies. “This is only a taste of what they can, and will, do.” he said, shaking his head as we approached the barn.

“This is not going to be pretty.” I said, shaking my head.

“War never is.” he said, brushing his fingers against mine. I smiled as he opened the door for me.

I was just about to ask how Wil was feeling when he motioned for us to be silent.

Banging came from inside a closed off part of the barn and I was surprised to see Amberle as the one to approach it.

“Stop.” I drew Moralltach. “Honestly, Wil.” I said, moving past him. “Get back, Amberle.”

“There’s something in there.” she said, still clutching the axe.

“That could be a demon.” Wil said, gently pulling Amberle towards him.

“Or someone in trouble.” she said.

“We’ll find out, don’t worry.” I said and unbound the lock.

“Ciara.” Allanon said, his voice concerned.

“Everybody’s a worrywart today.” I shook my head and eased the door open, moving so my back was to the door. Nothing shot out at me, so I cautiously poked my head inside. “Hello?” I called. There was a small space before a corner and there was rush of panic and relief and fear so strong I gasped when it hit me.

“Ciara?” Allanon called, concern heavy in his voice.

“I’m all right.” I said. I sheathed Moralltach and stuck my head around the corner. A young man, wearing a muzzle with a chain around his neck and shackles on his wrists stared at me pleadingly. “Oh, god.” I muttered. “It’s okay. We’re here to help.” I said, spreading my hands non-threateningly. “My name is Ciara. Is it all right if I come over?” I asked. He nodded. “Okay.” I walked over and pulled the muzzle off.

He pulled in a deep, shuddering breath, almost sobbing with relief. I tossed the muzzle away and unbound his shackles, letting them drop to the floor. I unbound the collar and he shivered.

“Come on.” I moved to touch him and he flinched back violently. “All right, no touching.” I smiled a little. “I have some friends outside. Why don’t we go out there, okay?” I said. He nodded and followed me out.

“Move back.” Allanon rumbled and the boy looked at him curiously.

“Oh.” Eretria said, her voice and face showing her good heart.

“Here, have a seat.” I said and pulled a chair away from the table. He sat down as Wil dropped a blanket around him.

“Can I have some water?” he asked. Wil nodded.

“Sure.” he said and left the barn.

“Are you hungry? Sorry, stupid question.” Amberle smiled and left the barn, presumably for the house.

“That’s really weird.” Eretria said, coming back from where the boy had been.

“Yes, it is.” Allanon rumbled in agreement as Wil returned, handing a bowl of water to the boy. He drank for a long moment, then began to rinse his wrists, where the shackles had rubbed them raw.

“Any thoughts?” I asked quietly.

“Only that I cannot read his thoughts.” Allanon said.

“I can’t either.” I said quietly as Amberle came back in with a loaf of bread for him. “Just his emotions. Right now, there’s just hunger. It’s like he’s… disassociating.” I said, shaking my head. “Could be trauma from being chained up like that.”

“What’s your name?” Amberle asked. The boy looked up at her.

“Bandon.” he said around a mouthful of bread.

“Who put you in the cellar, Bandon?” Wil asked.

“My parents.” he said.

“Why would they do that?” Wil asked, frowning a little.

“Doesn’t matter now. They’re dead.” Bandon looked up at Allanon. “Aren’t they?” he asked.

“Yes.” he said.

“I want to bring him with us. He’ll be safe in Arborlon.” Amberle said, coming over to us.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Wil protested.

“Short tips is right, Princess.” Eretria said, glancing at Bandon. “I don’t like how he’s acting.”

“I cannot read this boy’s thoughts. Either he is hiding magic or he doesn’t know he has it. We cannot guarantee your safety.” Allanon said.

“I’m with Amberle.” I said, the urge to help him tugging at me. “Oh, don’t look at me like that.” I told Allanon. “It’s my duty to bring balance and harmony to those I can. He needs our help.”

“He’s coming with us and that’s final.” Amberle said.

“You’re both insane.” Eretria said. I grinned at her.

“To be a druid, you kind of have to be.” I said as we followed Amberle and Bandon outside.

“Says you.” Allanon muttered.

“You can ride with Allanon.” I told Bandon. “Don’t worry, it will be all right.” I smiled a little at him.

“Who are you going to ride with?” Amberle asked curiously.

“I’m going to run.” I said. Wil groaned.

“I’m not looking.” he declared, mounting up and pulling Amberle up behind him. I waited until he’d covered his eyes before I strapped Moralltach to Allanon’s saddle, then pulled my clothes off.

“Oh my god.” Amberle’s head jerked away.

Eretria just smirked.

“You know,” Allanon said mildly, bundling my clothes up and sticking them in a saddle bag. “We’re going to have a talk about your casual nudity someday.” he pulled Bandon up behind him, being careful of his wrists.

“I’m not shifting with my clothes on.” I retorted and murmured the binding for my wolf form.

Eretria let a few swear words loose while Amberle stared.

“That’s kind of cool.” Bandon said as I sneezed to clear my nose.

 _Hah! You should see Granda’s then._ I lolled my tongue in a huge grin. _Let’s go. I’m feeling the urge to run._

~~~

The trip to Arborlon was short and we stopped well away from the front gates so I could shift back and dress.

“Do you do that a lot?” Amberle asked, her voice a little strained.

“Just when I shift forms. We try not to shift too much for too long, because it can begin to effect our minds.” I said, walking beside Artaq. “My father and Granda used to tell me stories about druids who had reached the end of their life spans and that instead of dying of old age as humans, they’d shift one last time and then live the rest of their days in that form, slowly losing the parts of them that used to be human until they were all animal.”

“That’s horrible.” Amberle’s voice was horrified.

“Not really. To them it was natural. They became one with Gaia again in a manner of their own choosing. The only thing wrong with death is when it comes too soon or too late.” I shrugged. “Death isn’t something to be feared, Amberle. It’s not an ending. It’s just a change, like all things.”

“Very philosophical. But I like living, thank you.” Eretria said. I laughed.

“I do too. But it’s a fact of life.” I shrugged.

We reached the stables and I steadied Bandon after he’d dismounted.

“Thanks.” he said, pulling the blanket tighter around himself.

“You’re welcome.” I said. Before Allanon sent Artaq to rest, he unstrapped Moralltach and handed it to me. I smiled and strapped it on. We fell into step together behind Amberle, Bandon, Wil and Eretria.

 _When did babysitter become part of the Druid description?_ Allanon asked as we walked through the palace to meet up with Commander Tilton.

 _I think it’s somewhere between saving the world and not slapping stupid people_. I said. Allanon huffed a laugh.

Bandon walked up a flight of stairs, taken in by the light coming through the windows and Amberle walked up beside him.

“You’re safe here.” she said and touched his shoulder lightly. Bandon gasped and flinched away violently. “I’m sorry. Are you okay?” she asked, concern on her face. Bandon swallowed and nodded, still staring at her.

“I’m fine.” he said, his voice a little strained.

“Make sure he’s fed and clothed. Anything he needs.” she said to the waiting handmaidens.

“I’ll keep an eye on him.” Eretria said, glancing back at us. I nodded and she followed Bandon.

“That’s unexpected.” I said quietly as we walked towards the throne room.

“The Rover girl has a good heart.” Allanon said.

“She has a name.” Wil said. Allanon grinned.

“I’m sure.” he rumbled.

 _Be nice_. I said. Allanon’s grin widened a little.

“Princess.” Commander Tilton said, relief clear in her voice as we approached. “It’s good to see you.” she said. Amberle smiled, nodding back.

“You too, Commander.” she said and I got the feeling there was a great deal of warmth between them.

“You need to increase your security.” Allanon said as we walked to the throne room. He walked beside Diana and I walked between them and Wil and Amberle. “The Dagda Mor has an agent in these walls. That’s how it knew to find us at Pyria’s.” he said. “The Princess must never be left alone.” he said.

“Understood.” Diana agreed.

“Amberle?” a man’s voice said and we turned to see Prince Ander come trotting down a side passage.

“Uncle Ander!” Amberle cried in relief and they hugged tightly.

“You scared the hell outta me.” he said, his voice a little muffled.

“I scared the hell outta myself.” she said and they separated.

“The council is waiting for you in the throne room. Most of them still blame you for what’s happening to the Ellcrys, so the warm welcome ends with me.” he said, smiling a little and squeezing her shoulders before heading for the throne room.

“Figures.” I muttered, shaking my head.

“Wait,” Wil said as we started towards the throne room again. “Why isn’t Amberle going straight to the Ellcrys?”

“Because she abandoned her sacred duties once, the Elven Council are the only ones that can grant her permission to enter the Sanctuary.” Allanon said.

“That’s crazy.” Wil and I chorused. Allanon shrugged.

“It’s the law.” he said.

“That’s why we need to tell them what we saw.” Amberle said, walking back to Wil.

“I said that I was going to get you and Allanon back here. And that’s done.” Wil said, shaking his head. Amberle blinked, surprised and more than a little disappointed.

“That’s right. You did.” she said and shook her disappointment off. “Goodbye, Wil Ohmsford.” she said, offering her hand.

“Goodbye, Amberle Elessedil.” he said, shaking it. Amberle glanced at us and walked around to catch up with Commander Tilton. “Let me guess. You’re going to tell me I’m making a terrible mistake. That I’m letting down Amberle and abandoning my duty to the Four Lands.”

“That pretty much covers it.” Allanon said quietly, moving closer to him.

“I am not gonna let those Elfstones turn me into my father.” Wil stated, pointing at Allanon.

“Then I shall hold onto these until our paths cross again.” Allanon said, holding up the pouch and smiling a little.

“It’s been interesting.” Wil said and turned to walk away. Then he paused, rubbing nervously at his eye as he turned to look at us. “Actually, it hasn’t. It’s been a total nightmare from start to finish. This is where my journey ends.” he said and turned, striding away.

Allanon looked down at the Elfstones, turning them over pensively.

“What are you thinking?” I asked quietly, coming to stand beside him.

“That Wil is a great deal like his mother.” Allanon said and looked at me. “And that I think he’s going to come back.”

“I hope so.” I smiled and watched him tuck the Elfstones into a pouch on his belt.

~~~

Amberle paused in front of the door, pulling in a deep breath. She glanced back at us. Allanon nodded and I smiled a little.

She turned back and nodded to the guards. We walked inside and for a moment, I felt underdressed.

 _I’ve seen warmer welcomes for mass murderers_. I said, looking around at the grim faces.

 _They’re scared_. Allanon replied as we stood back and to the side of Amberle.

“The Elven Council is called to discuss the crisis of the Ellcrys.” Eventine said, banging his staff on the floor. “Allanon.”

“The Ellcrys is dying.” he said, coming to stand beside Amberle. “As it sheds its leaves, a Demon army forms, preparing to unleash its evil upon our world.”

The council whispered, wholly unconvinced.

“Let me assure you, these Demons are real. Not only did they kill the Chosen, but also my aunt, Pyria.” Amberle said, her voice softening as she looked at Eventine.

Shock was foremost expression on his face, along with Ander and Arion’s.

Allanon’s chin rose and I wanted to give him a hug.

“The Ellcrys will bear a seed. That seed must be carried by one of the Chosen to a place called Safehold. There it will be immersed in the Bloodfire. _Only_ then can it be returned and the Ellcrys can be reborn.” Eventine said and looked to Allanon.

The tag teaming was quite a sight to see and spoke to how strong their friendship was.

“As the only remaining member of the Chosen, the burden of this quest falls upon your princess, Amberle.” he said, glancing at her.

The council murmured again and there was a great deal of headshaking.

Arion glanced around and moved just as Eventine was about to speak, perhaps calling for a vote.

“My father taught me that magic died years ago.” Arion said, turning to face Eventine on the throne.

“I was wrong.” Eventine said and the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

_Oh, no. Now what is he up to?_

“Yet now he asks us to believe in fairy tales.” Arion said, turning to face us. “For all we know, this is nothing but a plot by the other Races to bring us to our knees.”

“Paranoid much?” I muttered sarcastically.

“The Dagda Mor is the only one plotting here.” Allanon retorted. “Demons are your enemies. And she is your only hope.” Allanon looked at Amberle, his voice softening a little.

“We cannot put the fate of the Four Lands and the Elven people in the hands of these Druids,” he pointed at us and I resisted the urge to flip him off. “And my niece. Whom I love dearly, but who has run away from her duties once already.” Arion said, turning to stare at Amberle.

“Amberle didn’t run away.” Wil said, causing us to turn to face him.

I grinned as Allanon smiled.

 _I told you so_. he was nearly bursting with pride.

“She was trying to protect you.” Wil said, half gesturing at the room.

“Commander Tilton, escort him out. Now.” Arion commanded.

“By Elven law,” Allanon raised a hand as Tilton put her hand on Wil’s elbow. “You are not to lay a hand upon a member of the royal family.”

“I can guarantee that this _half-breed_ is not a member of this family.” Arion said. Allanon smirked.

“No, he is not.” he said and approached Eventine. “He is the last son of Shannara.”

“Talk about a trump card.” I said as the council whispered again.

“Let him speak.” Eventine said after the shock had faded.

“Thank you.” Wil said as Allanon smiled proudly at him. “Look, I know what you’re all thinking. That the things you’re hearing are too incredible to be true. But magic and demons are _real_. I have seen them with my own eyes. Quite frankly, all I wanna do is run away. Then I met Amberle,” he gestured at her. “She might have been frightened, but she’s also incredibly brave. She didn’t have to come back, but she did, for all of _you_ , the people she loves.”

Arion looked uncomfortable and I was probably a shade too gleeful about it.

“And if I had to put my faith in anyone to save the Four Lands, it would be her.” he said and nodded a little. He smiled at Amberle, who smiled back.

 _Oh, dear_. I said, catching the look they exchanged.

Eventine smiled, impressed by Wil’s speech.

Wil moved to stand next to Allanon, who cleared his throat meaningfully.

“Don’t, even say it.” Wil said, glaring at him half-heartedly.

“I think these belong to you.” Allanon said quietly, holding out the Elfstones and clearly trying not to grin. He glanced over, waiting for Wil to take them.

He took them a little hesitantly.

Allanon smiled smugly, hooking his thumbs into his belt.

 _You’re enjoying this_. I teased.

 _Who, me? Enjoy proving Wil wrong?_ he asked innocently. _I’m insulted._

 _And a horrible liar_. I grinned.

Eventine rose and tapped his staff on the floor again.

“I put the question to you, esteemed members of the council. Will you allow Amberle to return to the Sanctuary and fulfill her sacred duty?” Eventine asked, sighing a little on _fulfill_.

The answer was a resounding ‘yes’.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is diverging a little from the show and then I'll get it back on track later.
> 
> Also, posting over your lunch break is pretty stressful. :D

“I don’t like this.” Allanon said as we stood outside the tether beside the palace. “What if something happens?”

“I’m a trained druid, Allanon. This is not the first time I’ve shifted by myself.” I said, putting my hand on his arm. “And Moralltach is more than capable to doing damage to anything I might face.”

“I-“ he broke off and shook his head. “Come back.” he said, putting his hand on mine and squeezing it.

“Of course.” I said and kissed him, letting him pull me against him for a moment. “Don’t kill the kids, yeah?”

“Amberle is safe. The others are debatable.” Allanon said, smiling a little.

“Be safe.” I said and kissed him again before pulling back and walking over to the tree.

I glanced over at him, smiling a little and put my hand on the tree, letting the tether pull me away.

~~

I stepped through the tether and leaned back against the tree, sighing. I always got a little nauseous after shifting so much.

“How did you do that?” a voice asked and I jumped, looking around to see Bandon watching me. I smiled. He looked good, cleaned up and fed.

“These.” I tapped one of the tattoos on my arms. “Allows me to shift between planes.” I said.

“Planes?” he asked curiously.

“They’re kind of like levels of the palace. My tattoos allow me to travel between them.” I smiled. “Are you feeling better?” I asked. He smiled a little shyly.

“Yeah. It’s nice to be clean.” he said.

“I’ll bet.” I said and looked at the Sanctuary and then the Palace. “Any idea where everyone else is?” I asked. He shook his head.

“No.” he said, shying back a bit as if he expected me to yell at him.

“Let me have a look.” I said and closed my eyes. I reached out and searched for the feel of Allanon’s mind. It was a pretty safe bet that he’d be with the rest of the kids.

 _You’re back._ Allanon said as my mind brushed his. Relief and excitement were palpable in his mind.

 _I am. Where are you? I have Bandon with me._ I said.

 _We’re headed for the Sanctuary. We should be coming up on you shortly._ he said and a moment later I caught sight of him and a large group of people headed towards us.

“I’m just gonna….” Bandon said nervously.

“You don’t have to be afraid, Bandon.” I said and _almost_ reached out to him.

“I’m just… I’m not good with crowds.” he said. I smiled and nodded.

“All right. But come find me later. I’ll look at your wrists for you.” I said, gesturing at them. He swallowed and nodded, then disappeared into the forest. “Ghost boy.” I murmured and smiled at Allanon, falling into step with him, Eretria and Wil.

“Did you find them?” Allanon asked.

“Yes. They’re in Ireland. They’ll be here as soon as they can. They just need to make sure the Grove’s going to be all right without them for a while.” I said and stuck my tongue out at Arion as he glared back at me.

He rolled his eyes and looked straight ahead.

“Never thought I’d end up around the King of the Elves.” Eretria muttered a little nervously.

“Join the club.” Wil laughed and Ander dropped back next to Wil.

“So you’re the Last Son of Shannara?” he asked, looking curiously at Wil.

“That’s what Allanon says.” Wil shrugged. “It’s news to me.”

“Huh. Well, let’s hope you’re as good at magic as Jerle Shannara.” Ander clapped him on the shoulder and moved back up by his brother.

“It’ll be all right, Wil.” I said reassuringly. “Magic’s not hard to master. You just have to have confidence and believe that it will work for you.”

“Yeah. I used them once and they knocked me out.” Wil said, shaking his head.

“That’s why the old saying ‘Practice makes perfect’ is, or was, used so much. It was true.” I said. He nodded, still looking nervous.

The Blackwatch opened the doors for us and we approached the Ellcrys. Wil, Allanon and I stood to the side as Amberle fell to her knees in front of her Grandfather and the Ellcrys.

“Amberle Elessedil, you turned your back on the Chosen and your duties to the Ellcrys.” Eventine said. His face was stern, but his voice was kind and firm.

“I did.” she said, looking up at him.

“And now you wish to carry it’s seed to the Bloodfire.” he said and I looked away.

“I do.” Amberle said, her voice quiet and strong.

“According to the Codex, the Ellcrys must be satisfied of your commitment to this quest.” he said, his voice quiet. “If you pass the test, it will give you the seed.” he paused. “If you fail, you will die.” he added.

Amberle wouldn’t fail. She couldn’t. The Ellcrys wouldn’t let her.

This was… I pulled in a startled breath.

Allanon looked at me curiously, then back at Eventine and Amberle.

“Are you willing to enter the tree?” he asked. He sounded as though he hoped she would say no.

“I am.” she said, taking his offered hand. She squeezed his hand and turned to talk to Wil.

“What is it?” Allanon asked softly.

“Once she goes in.” I said, shaking my head a little.

Amberle smiled at Wil, looked at us and nodded. Then she turned and climbed the stairs, laying her hand on the tree. The door swung open and bright white light poured out, preventing us from seeing inside the tree.

The door swung closed and I pulled Allanon aside.

“This is a sham. A show. For them.” I said, gesturing at the others.

“No. Amberle must complete the-“ he broke off when I shook my head.

“No. It’s a show. The Ellcrys cannot allow Amberle to fail. She _can’t_.” I insisted. “ _Think_ about it. If Amberle dies, so does the Ellcrys. And so does her purpose. This is a _show_ , Allanon. For Amberle, for the others. The Ellcrys is trying to make Amberle believe in her. In herself.”

Realization dawned on his face and he turned to look at the tree, a troubled look settling on his features.

“I didn’t…” he trailed off as a storm kicked up. Shaking his head, Allanon walked over to stand by the massive root.

“So if Amberle fails the trial the Ellcrys will kill her?” Wil asked. Allanon shot me a look, then turned back to Wil.

“If she succumbs to her fear, yes. And we will lose all hope of saving this world from the Dagda Mor.” he said loudly, to be heard over the roaring of the wind.

“Great. Okay then.” Wil said, looking hopeful and unsure. Allanon laid his hand on the tree, sucking in breath as he did so.

“He looked at you before he answered Wil.” Eretria said, coming over to me. “What’s going on?” Arion’s ears perked up and he came over as well.

“We’re worried about Amberle.” I said, following Allanon’s lead in maintaining the illusion that we didn’t know how this was going to come out.

“You’re a terrible liar.” Eretria said.

“What is happening to Amberle?” Arion demanded. I turned and stared at him

“Prince Arion, you know as much as I do.” I said flatly and he blinked at my tone. “Until she emerges from the tree, we will not know anything.”

He didn’t look happy about that, but moved away to talk to Eventine and Ander.

After a moment, Allanon jerked back from the Ellcrys, shaking a little.

“Is this your usual grave look or should I be worried?” Wil asked.

“She’s losing the fight.” Allanon said and threw me a look. _Are you absolutely sure this is a show?_

 _It has to be. The Ellcrys’ purpose is to hold back the horde. If she’s gone to this much trouble trying to call Amberle back, then she won’t risk letting Amberle die_. I said.

 _If you’re wrong?_ he asked.

 _Then we’re fucked_. I said, letting out a breath.

 _Not how I’d put it, but close enough to be the truth._ Allanon said. Then the corner of his mouth twitched. _Fucking is more fun than what’s going to happen if you’re wrong._

I choked on thin air, glaring at him as he grinned a little more.

 _You know, I can’t tell if you have a horrible sense of humor or just horrible comedic timing._ I said, shaking my head at him. Allanon grinned.

 _Both. Definitely both_.

Right then, the storm began to abate, the wind dying down as the storm clouds cleared.

 _We’re about to find out if we’ve been screwed or not._ I said, moving to stand beside him.

Perhaps unconsciously, he slipped his hand into mine, twining our fingers together as we waited.

Eretria, I noticed, didn’t miss his gesture. Her lips quirked up, but she remained quiet, watching for Amberle as well.

Then the door opened and Amberle stepped out, looking tired and beat up, with a cut on her arm.

Ander rushed up the stairs, Eventine trailing behind. Stepping up behind Amberle, he held her by the forearms, in case she fell backwards.

Eventine looked at her with a mixture of hope and dread. A small smile curved her lips and she slowly opened her cupped hands to show a silver seed, with veins and a vaguely acorn shape.

I glanced at Allanon in time to see his jaw tighten. I knew how he was feeling.

Neither of us had truly wanted to see Amberle exit with the seed. We both liked her too much to have the fate that awaited befall her.

But there was nothing we could do. It had to be done.

 _Somedays,_ I said, squeezing his hand before I let it fall from mine as we separated. _It doesn’t pay to know what will happen._

_Agreed._

~~~

“You know,” I said, shaking my head. “I don’t think I rested so much when I was a kid. I was going a majority of the time.”

“That’s because you were raised in a different time and in a different manner.” Allanon said as we stood by the tether to wait for my family to arrive. “Have you seen Bandon at all?”

“When I returned. I told him to come find me and I’d look at his wrists, but I haven’t seen him so far.” I said and glanced around, wondering if he’d show up out of the blue again.

Allanon nodded, then came over and kissed me, his hands on my hips and his lips warm and insistent. I moaned softly, arching into him as he deepened the kiss, tugging me against him.

When we were forced to separate for air, I smiled to see his eyes were dark.

“What was that for?” I asked softly. He pressed his lips to mine again.

“I was thinking, that once your family arrives and we have them set up in the palace, that we should take advantage of Amberle’s resting.” his eyes were warm and I shivered involuntarily.

“How do we know there’ll be time?” I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck.

“We’ll make time.” he growled and kissed me again, wrapping his arms around me and holding me close. I moaned, running my fingers through his hair as he trailed kisses down my neck. I could feel him beginning to get excited against me and I pulled him up for another kiss.

“Perhaps we should hold off until then.” I kissed him. “Don’t want you to be aching while we wait.”

He kissed me soundly again.

“I always ache for you.” he murmured against my lips, but loosened his hold a little.

“Well,” a familiar voice said. “I’d say I’m surprised, but I’d be lyin’.” I turned to see a man in his late forties grinning at us as my parents and brother came through the tether.

“Granda!” I said, grinning at him.

“Aye, lass. Ye called and we came runnin’.” he said, holding his arms out for me. I walked over and hugged him tightly, before doing the same with Mom and Dad.

“Peace and harmony to you, Thorin.” I said, offering an arm. He clasped it, grinning a little shyly.

“Peace and harmony to you, Ciara.” he returned the greeting and we both relaxed. I turned and walked back over to Allanon.

“Allanon, this is my family. My grandfather, Owen Kennedy. My parents, Atticus and Granuaile O’Sullivan. And my brother, Thorin O’Sullivan.” I said proudly.

“Peace and harmony to you, Allanon.” Dad said, inclining his head.

“And to you, Atticus. Welcome to the Four Lands.” he said.

<Aren’t you going to introduce us?> Oberon asked. I laughed and knelt down to hug and pet him and Orlaith.

“How could I ever forget?” I grinned as they both tried to lick my face. “Allanon, these are the family hounds, Oberon and Orlaith.”

<Can he hear us?> Orlaith asked.

“I can, yes.” Allanon said, smiling a little. “I’m pleased to meet the both of you.” he said.

<Wow, he really likes you.> Orlaith said. <You can smell it! Well, not in that form.> she added and Allanon turned red. I laughed, feeling a little embarrassed myself.

“I know he does.” I said and stood up. “Come on, we’ll get you settled. I know a trip like that takes it out of you.” we walked with them back into the palace.

“Is King Eventine all right with us staying here?” Mom asked as Allanon held the door for us.

“Yes.” he said. “It was Eventine’s idea to give us this wing of the palace for our use. Said it would make it easier for us to have a place to work from.”

 _Made that last bit up, didn’t you?_ I asked. He flashed me a brief grin.

 _You know it and I know it, but everyone else doesn’t need to know it._ he said.

My family settled in and Allanon and I slipped away.

I caught Granda’s knowing look, but he only gestured for me to go and never mind about it.

“How upset is Eventine going to be when he finds out we’ve commandeered a wing of his palace?” I asked as we entered a spacious room with a large bed in the middle. Allanon closed the door, locked it with a flick of his fingers and smiled at me.

“To be perfectly honest, this was Pyria’s wing. There was… Well, there was a time we didn’t think that we’d survive, so she left instruction that it was to be given to me for use should something happen to her prematurely. As far as I know, that instruction hasn’t changed.” he said and shook his head when he saw what I was thinking. “No, this was not Pyria’s chamber. I wouldn’t do that to either of us.”

“Thank you for that.” I said, reaching to grab his belt and draw him to me. “Will it be a problem, working out of here?” my fingers were already undoing it as he combed his fingers through my hair, smiling at me.

“No.” he leaned down to kiss me. “Because it will be with you. And nothing could ever be a problem with you around.” he murmured against my lips and I huffed a laugh.

“Clearly you don’t know me as well as you think yet.” I teased, opening his coat and pushing it off.

“Then I shall endeavor to correct that.”

~~~

We woke a while later, stomachs rumbling with hunger and the sounds of arguing coming from the front room.

“Arion.” I groaned after identifying the sound.

“And Eventine.” Allanon muttered from behind me. “Perhaps if we stay quiet they’ll forget about us.”

Then a knock sounded from the door.

“Hate to interrupt, but ye might want to come out, the both of ye. The young Prince’s fit to burst a vein and his old man isn’t much better.” Granda’s voice came from the other side of the door.

“Aye, we’ll be there. Thanks, Granda.” I said.

“Just come out dressed. There’s enough of an issue without you two in your altogether.” he added and I could hear the laughter in his voice.

“Yer a foul old man!” I called after him. I flopped back in the bed and groaned.

“I’ll take Eventine, you deal with Arion.” Allanon muttered.

“Why do I get brat duty?” I asked as I rolled over to face him.

“Because you have more patience with him than I do.” Allanon kissed me. “And because I know that Eventine will honor his sister’s wishes.” he said and kissed me again before sliding out of the bed and searching for his clothes.

I pulled on a fresh t-shirt and jeans, leaving the bra off because one of the straps had snapped.

“You might consider a corset.” Allanon said, watching me stare at the piece of clothing.

“I think that’s a good idea.” I glanced at him. “Would you have trouble getting me out of corset?” I teased, smiling at him.

“I will never have trouble getting you out of clothes.” he kissed me again before shrugging his coat on.

I strapped Moralltach on and ran my fingers through my hair before unlocking the door so we could see what was going on.

“-Stole this space! They have no right to be here!” Arion argued, staring at my father because he didn’t dare openly challenge Eventine.

“We were told by Allanon that it was all right. Are you saying he lied?” Dad asked, his voice mocking and I recalled all those times I got into trouble and both he and Hal (my family’s lawyer) would tag team the police to get me out of it.

I found myself wondering how Hal and the rest of the Tempe Pack were doing.

Familiar sadness curled in my chest, but before it could settle in, Arion had spotted us.

“You two!” he said. “How dare-“ he broke off, suddenly unable to open his mouth.

“I don’t really appreciate being yelled at, Elven Prince.” I said softly, letting menace seep into my voice. “The moment you decide to be civil, I will let you speak.” I turned to Eventine. “It seems there was a miscommunication.”

“Evidently.” Eventine said, looking amused at Arion’s suddenly enforced silence.

“When we faced the Warlock Lord, there was a time when none of us were convinced that we would succeed against him. Pyria left instructions that it be given to my use should something happen. I assumed that was still the case.” Allanon said and from the look on Eventine’s face, he didn’t believe a word of it.

“Well,” he said with a half-smile. “Who am I to argue with my sister’s wishes? However, we did not come here to debate your taking up residency here.”

“And what can we do for you, Eventine?” Allanon asked.

“We came to meet the other Druids. However, I do regret my son’s outburst.” Eventine said, throwing a hard look at Arion who flushed.

I unbound his lips, but kept one readied, in case he decided to start yelling.

“I apologize for my rudeness.” he said and it sounded like it was being drug out of him.

“Think nothing of it.” Dad said grandly. “We all have moments of immaturity from time to time.” he smiled beatifically at Arion and I covered a laugh with a snort.

Before either Elf could respond, a knock came from the door.

“Your grace, Prince Arion? The Princess says she is ready to speak with you and the Druids about her experience in the Ellcrys.” a blonde handmaiden said, smiling at them.

“Thank you, Cat. Tell Amberle we’ll be there shortly.” Arion said and the blonde woman left after nodding to Eventine.

“Well, it seems we will have to continue our discussion some other time.” Eventine said, throwing a hard look at Arion.

“As you wish, Father.” Arion said and left after nodding to him.

“I would like to apologize for my son’s impetuousness again.” Eventine said as we trooped downstairs. “He is young and does not yet understand the art of diplomacy.”

“And doesn’t seem to respect his elders.” Granda opined.

“That either.” Allanon said and Eventine huffed a laugh.

“Arion finds it difficult to believe in magic. I made the mistake of telling him that magic was dead. Or so I believed at the time.” Eventine said.

“Magic never dies, your grace. It merely changes.” Mom said and Eventine nodded.

“I see that now. I can only hope that Arion comes around before it becomes too late.” Eventine said.

“He will, Eventine.” Allanon said. “Arion is stubborn, but he is still a good man.”

“I hope you’re right, Allanon.”

~~

We stood gathered around a table as Amberle sketched something on a sheet of paper. My family had pulled off to the side, watching. It felt strange to be more involved with this than they were.

My whole life most of the dire situations I’d found myself in were because of them. Now it was the other way around.

Amberle finished the drawing and set her charcoal pencil aside and handed the paper to Allanon.

“Do you recognize this?” she asked. He stared at it for a moment, then shook his head. He glanced at me and I nodded, taking the paper.

It was a bleeding heart with a dagger in it and some vague memory surfaced, but I couldn’t recall where I’d seen it before.

I let my parents and Granda see while Thorin stared curiously over Dad’s shoulder.

“Looks familiar, Ci, but I can’t place it.” Dad said in Old Irish and I didn’t miss Allanon’s curious look our way.

“It does. But it’s like something’s preventing me from remembering it.” Mom said, glancing at both Granda and I.

“Could be something keepin’ us from aidin’ the girl.” Granda said, eyes flickering to Amberle.

At that point I realized the group around the table was watching us intently.

“Seems we’re the star attraction.” I joked and Dad grinned.

“Always works out like that.” he said. “We’ll keep thinking about and you go back and explain that we’ve no idea what this feckin’ thing is. And watch out for Arion. He looks upset.”

“I will, Da. Thanks.” I took the paper back and walked back to the table. “No idea.” I said in english and passed the paper back to Allanon.

“Long conversation for no idea.” Allanon said quietly.

“Takes a while to say anything in Old Irish.” I said and heard Dad choke on a laugh.

_Yes, I did just paraphrase Treebeard. Shush._

“Doesn’t the codex have a map or something?” Wil asked, glancing between us uncertainly.

“The codex only references Safehold once, stating that lies beyond the Wilderun. In the Old World.” Allanon said.

“I don’t know about the rest of you-“ Arion’s voice was angry. “But I have had enough of these magician’s cryptic pronouncements.” he said, jabbing a finger at us.

“You know nothing of the world of magic.” Eventine said and turned to Allanon. “Allanon-“

“Is just a man.” Arion interrupted and Allanon moved to the other side of Eventine, putting his hand supportively on Eventine’s arm. “Beneath the dark cloak and the furrowed brow is the same enemy we have been fighting our entire lives.” Allanon moved into Arion’s space as he spoke, pushing the younger man back a few steps and making his voice trail a little at the end.

“We are not your enemy, prince.” Allanon rumbled.

They stared each other down for a moment and when Arion looked to Eventine for support, he found none. Eventine was looking down at the table, letting Allanon bring Arion to heel and I wondered at Eventine’s unwillingness to do so himself.

Was it because Arion was Crown Prince and Eventine was unwilling to correct his son in public?

It made sense in a way, but it was concerning. If Eventine only rebuked Arion in private, the heir would never be able to deal with the criticism a ruler needed to face.

That was followed with the disturbing thought that maybe the King of Arborlon never faced detractors. Or, perhaps this was closer to the truth, Arion would stay under the shadow and ‘protection’ of Eventine’s reign his whole life and never face criticism because his father had been so well-loved.

A cold shiver passed down my spine at that thought. History never looked kindly on that kind of rule and it would be no different here.

“This is a _bad_ plan. Sending a young girl into the wilderness with _no_ map and _no_ protection.” Arion said, stabbing his finger at Amberle.

 _Can we go with her?_ I asked, glancing at Allanon.

 _I do not wish to leave Arborlon undefended. Especially with the traitor here_. he replied, not taking his eyes off of Arion.

 _If we can take out the traitor, my family can defend Arborlon._ I said and he flicked a glance at me.

 _We will discuss this another time_. he said.

“Do you remember when you sent Aine, Arion and me to the Fort in Drey Wood? We met an elf there named Rin Katsin. He used to tell us stories about his adventures outside the Elven Sentinels. _Inside_ the Wilderun.” Ander said.

Eventine looked thoughtful, then nodded.

“Crispin.” he called and a young man with a helmet under his arm stepped forward, inclining his head. “You will escort Wil, Amberle, Allanon and Ciara to Drey Wood.”

“We will also take Eretria and Bandon with us.” I said, ignoring Allanon’s look. “I would like to keep them close.”

“As you wish.” Eventine said. Allanon walked around the table, bumping into Arion’s shoulder as he passed.

“No mention of these plans must leave this room.” he said, leaning over to gather up the codex. Then he straightened and leaned over to me. “I would speak with you privately.”

We left the room and I flashed thumbs up at my parents.

Allanon lead me to a small room and closed the door behind us.

Before speaking, he set the codex down and lit a couple of the crystals.

“We cannot go with Amberle.” he said, turning to look at me.

“And why not?” I asked, crossing my arms.

“Because it is not our part in this.” he said.

“And how do you know that?” I retorted. “Can you see the future?”

“No, but I know what Amberle saw. She saw herself, Wil and the Rover Girl-“

“Eretria.” I interrupted.

“Eretria.” Allanon said. “In front of that symbol she showed us. In front of the Bloodfire. Our place isn’t with them on their quest.”

“That doesn’t mean we should send them off alone.” I said. “As much as I dislike Arion, I have to agree that sending them off without a map or protection is a _terrifically_ bad idea.”

“They will be all right.” Allanon said.

“I don’t know if you’ve been paying attention, but two out of three of them would like to strangle each other over the third.” I pointed out.

“I believe they will work it out.” he said and I narrowed my eyes at him.

“And what evidence do you have to support this belief? Because I’ve seen nothing to reassure me that they will.” I retorted.

“We need to have faith.” Allanon said.

“I’ve never been much of a believer when it comes to faith.” I said.

“We cannot go with them.” Allanon said.

“I’m not saying that we go with them in to the _Bloodfire_.” I said. “I’m saying that we go with them to make sure they arrive safely and get home before the demon army gets here.”

“We can’t do that.” Allanon said. “We need to stay here to protect Arborlon.”

“Which my family can do once we take care of this traitor.” I said.

“I do not want to put them in danger.” he said. “Or risk leaving Arborlon in their hands.” he added.

A little too loudly.

“Excuse me? Is there something you want to say to me?” I demanded, my arms dropping as my hands landed on my hips.

“I said nothing.” he said, perhaps realizing he’d spoken too loudly.

“’Or risk leaving Arborlon in their hands’.” I parroted back and watched him wince. “Is that what ‘nothing’ sounds like?” I demanded.

“That… Did not come out properly.” he said after a moment.

“Clearly.” I said.

“I meant that there is so much at stake, I do not believe it is wise to leave Arborlon in their care alone.” he said slowly.

“Not much better, though I can see your point.” I said and frowned. “I would still prefer to go with the children. If so much depends on their reaching Safehold and the Bloodfire and returning, it sounds like protecting them should be our priority.”

“I know how you feel.” Allanon said, reaching out to put his hand on my shoulder. “But if it is the will of the Ellcrys…”

“The Ellcrys is a _tree_.” I said. “A magical tree, but still a _tree_. At this point, the only thing she’s concerned about is holding up the barrier and getting Amberle to the Bloodfire. Which, I might add, is our goal as well.”

“Perhaps since we already have Eretria here with us, the two will bond and-“ Allanon was cut off by loud shouting in the corridor outside the small room we’d gone in to talk.

“I _really_ don’t understand why you’re here.” Amberle said coldly, glaring at Eretria while Bandon and Wil stood off to the side, looking wide-eyed and a tad frightened.

“Still have faith?” I asked as we watched the tableau.

“I’m here because I _chose_ to be here.” Eretria retorted.

“You’re here because Ciara felt bad for you.” Amberle snapped.

“My goodness.” I said, my tone light. “Chosen _and_ a mind-reader? What’s next? Druid?” we stepped into the corridor proper and Amberle flushed, looking away.

“Why are you standing in the corridor shouting at each other?” Allanon asked.

Neither young woman looked at him.

“I’m waiting.” he said.

“It was a simple misunderstanding.” Eretria said a tad too quickly and my eyes narrowed.

“Why don’t you try that again?” I said and she scowled at me.

“Bandon wanted to come talk to you so I was bringing him. Wil and the Princess had the same idea.” Eretria said.

“And who started the fight?” Allanon asked, throwing a look at Amberle.

“It was my fault.” Bandon said. “I wanted to come here.”

“It is not.” Eretria and I chorused.

“Amberle, why are you picking fights?” Allanon asked tiredly.

“I was just telling her that-” Amberle broke off, flushing.

 _You take Wil and Amberle. I’ll take Eretria and Bandon_. I said and Allanon nodded a little.

“What did you need, Princess?” he asked, casually pulling Amberle and Wil with him in the opposite direction.

“What do you need, Bandon?” I asked, smiling and directing them in the opposite direction.

 _We’ll continue our talk later_. Allanon said.

 _Of course._ I replied. _Love you_.

I paused, surprised at my slip.

 _Love you too_. Allanon answered and I felt his amusement.

“You offered to look at my wrists…” Bandon trailed off and I smiled at him.

“C’mon out here.” I said, leading them towards one of the doors.

“Why outside?” Eretria asked as I lead them towards shade.

“Because my abilities are drawn from the Earth. I’ll have to touch your wrists to heal them. Is that all right?” I asked.

Bandon winced.

“Do I have to?” he asked.

“If you want me to heal your wrists.” I said, smiling a little. “If you don’t want to, that’s fine.”

He glanced at his wrists, then nodded.

“Go ahead.” he said. I smiled and held out my hands so he could lay his wrists in them.

When he placed them in my hands, he sucked in a gasp and I found myself reliving the first time I’d died.

Then Augusta’s death.

He pulled back and stared at me, eyes wide.

“You… But…” he trailed off.

“Yes, I know, I’ve died before. And likely will again.” I said and smiled at him. “Now, let’s see what we can do about these wrists.”

I soothed the nerves, noting that he was relaxing now in my hands. There were old sores that I healed from the inside out and pushed any bacteria that didn’t belong out.

Once that was done, I reduced the swelling and started on the epidermis. He hissed as the skin fell off and fresh grew over it.

“That’s disgusting.” Eretria said, staring at the sloughed off skin on the ground.

“It’s just dead skin. Comes off us every time we move.” I said and checked Bandon’s wrists over before I let him pull back. Then I buried the skin six feet deep.

“Why’d you do that?” Bandon asked.

“Family practice.” I said. “Never leave hair, skin or blood where someone unfriendly might get a hold of it.”

“What could they do with it?” Bandon asked as we sat under the shady tree.

“They could put a curse on you, make you do what they want. My father likes to tell a story of a man who got scratched by a witch and she killed him within a week.” I shrugged as Bandon’s eyes widened. “That’s why my father’s paranoid about things like that. He just passed it on to me.”

“Wow.” he said and looked down at his newly healed wrists.

“It’s hard to believe the world’s in danger.” Eretria said softly after a minute.

“The world’s always in danger from one thing or another.” I leaned back against the tree and let my right foot flatten against the ground.

I felt my connection to the earth surge with life and smiled at the feeling. It was like coming home.

“How is the earth always in danger?” Eretria asked.

“Because people, on the whole, are stupid.” I said, closing my eyes and letting part of my attention reach out to Seattle. “We take the earth for granted, we don’t pick up after ourselves and we can’t keep the peace to save our lives.”

 _//Peace/harmony/druids return_ I sent and waited for a reply.

“Isn’t that what caused the great war?” Eretria asked curiously.

“Part of it. There was a shortage of resources as well as global powers not willing to work out compromises.” I shrugged. “Same ego problems we have today.”

“I don’t see that.” Bandon said, frowning a little.

“That’s because you haven’t been around politics. When two parties get ideas into their heads about what they think is best, it gets messy.” I glanced at them as I felt Seattle respond.

 _//Discontent/Druid gone long time_ Seattle sent me the hard feeling of being ignored.

“It’s like me and Amberle.” Eretria said quietly.

“Only they were fighting over food and oil, not a guy.” I said, raising an eyebrow at her and she flushed.

 _//Sorry/back now/make right?_ I asked Seattle.

“Do you think the Great War or something like it could ever happen again?” Bandon asked.

“I don’t know.” I said, frowning. “Not on that scale, at least. The world isn’t as connected as it was.”

 _//Stay/rebuild/defend_ Seattle sent back, a bit grumpily.

 _//Will stay/rebuild groves/any disharmony?_ I asked.

“What do you mean not as connected?” Eretria asked curiously.

“There’s a very large world outside the Four Lands. Even this continent is so much bigger.” I said, pulling my attention back to the kids with me. “Used to be highways that connected one side of the continent to the other. You could travel it in a week with a vehicle. It’d take longer by foot. There were people that would walk from one side to the other to try and draw attention to things like diseases, injustice or sometimes just for attention.”

“That’s hard to believe.” Bandon said.

“As hard to believe as you having visions.” I replied. “And there were countries north and south of this one. As powerful as what this was, though generally better run.” I closed my eyes and listened to the birds. “Personally, I prefer it this way. No one’s squabbling over minor issues and there aren’t major players butting heads.”

 _I believe I have Wil and Amberle sorted out. Where are you?_ Allanon’s voice echoed in my head.

 _Outside. Bandon wanted me to look at his wrists, so I took him and Eretria outside to heal them_. I said.

 _Come back inside, we need to talk_. his voice was filled with warmth and I smiled, flushing at the wave of affection he sent.

“Come on, let’s go back inside.” I said, getting up.

 _//Will speak later/peace/harmony_ I sent and received a grumbling reply from Seattle.

_//peace/harmony_

They may have sent those emotions, but they certainly weren’t feeling them.

~~~

“If you two can keep from killing each other,” I raised my eyebrows at Eretria and Amberle, who glared at each other. “Allanon and I need to talk over some things. Why don’t you show them around the palace, Amberle?”

“Watch for anything suspicious.” Allanon said and Eretria nodded.

That was interesting. When did Eretria appoint herself the guardian of the group?

“You mean aside from Eretria?” Amberle asked, crossing her arms.

“Childishness doesn’t suit you, Princess. I would advise more maturity.” I said reprovingly and she flushed, looking away and dropping her arms.

“Do you guys have a library?” Bandon ventured softly.

“We do.” Amberle said, forcing cheerfulness into her voice. “Come on.” she gestured for the unlikely group to follow her out of the living room.

“Well,” I said, flopping down on the couch. “Didn’t expect that to happen.”

“For them to get along?” Allanon asked, pulling his coat off and tossing it aside.

“For Eretria to appoint herself the guardian of the group. I knew she had taken to Bandon, but I didn’t realize she’d decided to watch over the lot of them.” I said as he sank down beside me.

Allanon surprised me by shifting to lay his head in my lap, closing his eyes as I started to absently run my fingers through his hair.

“Maybe this will lead to them bonding.” he said, sounding sleepy. “I forgot how much I hate wrangling teenagers.”

“I still want to go with them.” I said. “It’s not that I don’t believe they can figure out how to work together, it’s just that I would feel better if we were with them.”

“I don’t want to leave your parents here alone to defend Arborlon in case something happens.” Allanon said, opening his eyes to look up at me.

“We’d just be a shift away. As long as there are trees, I can get us back here quickly.” I said.

“I don’t know.” he said, frowning. “If the Ellcrys didn’t show us going with Amberle…”

“It showed Amberle where the Bloodfire is. It wants her to get there, it didn’t tell her how. It certainly didn’t tell her what dangers lay ahead.” I pointed out

“I say we shelve the discussion for now.” Allanon said, eyes falling shut again. “And discuss this ‘love you’ business.”

“I’d love to, but it’s hard to have a conversation with a man who’s falling asleep.” I said, smiling and leaning down to kiss his forehead.

“Am not.” he muttered, sounding half asleep.

“Sleep, love.” I murmured, combing my fingers through his hair.

He mumbled something, but I couldn’t make it out.

A few minutes later, he was sound asleep, arms crossed on his chest and even snoring a little.

I stared out the window at the afternoon sunshine and wondered what my life would have been like if the War hadn’t happened. Would Augusta and I still be married? What would our little one have been like? Would they have been sweet and charming like her? Or a little hellion like me?

Would I have trained them to be a druid, like Mom and Dad trained me?

My thoughts were broken when the door to the apartment banged open and Wil appeared, looking frazzled.

Allanon sat straight up, tattoos lit up defensively.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, all signs of sleep gone.

“There’s been a murder and they’ve accused Eretria.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...That was a quick turn around. I guess I'm back in my old enthusiasm for this, since the new season's coming up.
> 
> Well, enjoy it! :D

“Wait, what?” were the first words out of my mouth as Allanon and I stared at Wil in surprise. “Wasn’t she with you guys?”

“Yeah, since we left here.” Wil said as Allanon rose, reaching for his coat. “But this morning, she was just with Bandon and Commander Tilton won’t take his word for it.” he made a face. “She was going to arrest him too, but Amberle put her foot down.”

“Which she didn’t do for Eretria, I imagine.” Allanon said. Wil frowned.

“No, she didn’t.” he confirmed.

“I’m so surprised.” I said and sighed as I stood from the couch. “Where are they now?”

“Eretria’s been dragged in front of King Eventine.” Wil said as Allanon pulled on his gauntlets.

“Go to the throne room and ask Eventine on our behalf to wait until we arrive.” Allanon said, sounding grim. “There’s something going on here that isn’t quite right.”

“All right.” Wil said and hurried out the door, shouting ‘Coming through! Excuse me!’ as he went.

“Think it’s the traitor?” I asked as I slung Moralltach on.

“It’s a distinct possibility.” he said.

“If it’s true, then that implies-“ I broke off as we neared the rest of the palace. _It implies that the traitor is hiding in the guard._

 _How do you figure that?_ Allanon asked, holding a door open for me.

 _Because who else would come forward to accuse Eretria of murder? The rest of the palace population wouldn’t know a Rover if one came up and bit them and Eretria doesn’t strike me as the biting type_. I said and Allanon raised an eyebrow.

 _And what does the biting type look like?_ he asked.

 _You._ I said and watched his neck, ears and cheeks turn red as we wound through the busy corridors. _But that’s beside the point. What I’m saying is that the traitor would have to have actual, working knowledge of what a Rover looks like._

 _Amberle knows what a Rover looks like. She told me about an encounter she and Eretria had before she captured her and Wil._ Allanon said.

 _I would imagine Arion or Ander would have told her about them in an attempt to educate her about the world._ I said. _What I’m saying is that I will bet it’s a member of the guard that’s made the accusation, because no other person in this palace would know what a Rover would look like._

 _The accusation could have been made because she’s human_. Allanon pointed out as we entered the section of the palace with the throne room.

 _Then why accuse Eretria? They could have accused me or any of the other humans in the palace. Hell, for that matter, they could have accused Wil or_ you _. It makes no sense._ I said. Allanon shook his head.

 _We will find out soon_. he said, touching my hand.

“You stand accused of murder.” Eventine said, his voice echoing down the corridors as we approached the throne room.

“I didn’t do it.” Eretria replied calmly.

“I was with her all morning. She couldn’t have done it.” Bandon said, his voice sounding high with stress.

“Are we really going to take the word of a Rover and a strange boy over a member of the Home Guard?” Arion asked.

“Told you so.” I said. Allanon rolled his eyes.

“What of the word of two druids?” Allanon asked as we entered the throne room. “We can vouch for Eretria’s whereabouts.”

“You can?” Amberle and Wil chorused.

“You will?” Eretria and Bandon asked at the same time.

“She was with us all morning.” I said. “We were discussing the finer points of politics.”

It wasn’t exactly a lie, but it wasn’t totally the truth.

“Are you certain?” Eventine asked and I heard the underlying question: ‘Are you sure you want to throw your lot and my trust in with her?’

“Oh, yes. I believe Eretria could give Allanon a run in political acumen.” I said and Allanon raised his eyebrows at me.

 _I believe the common practice is to keep lies_ ** _believable_** _._ he said and I choked down a laugh.

From the look on Eventine’s face, he didn’t believe me anymore than Allanon did.

“Now who’s lying?” Arion said, coming over to attempt to loom over me.

I smiled up at him.

“Perhaps you would be more comfortable sitting, Prince Arion. Then you would not have to crane your neck to look down at me.” I said and he flushed, backing up a little.

“How do we know that _this woman_ -” he pointed at me and my eyebrow raised. “Isn’t the traitor we’re all so afraid of?” Arion demanded.

“Because there are a thousand ways I could kill you without touching you and _so far_ ,” I paused to let those two words sink in. “I have restrained myself.”

“Are you threatening me?” he demanded.

“No more than you’re threatening me, Prince Arion.” I retorted. He flushed.

“Enough.” Eventine said and motioned for the guards to release Eretria. “Your word is enough for me. I would like to speak with you both in private.” Eventine rose from his throne and Allanon and I walked around Arion, who began to follow. “In _private_.” Eventine said and Arion flushed, nodding.

We followed him into what appeared to be the royal apartments and Eventine poured himself a drink, then pulled down two glasses and filled one before looking at me.

“Would you like one? Whiskey.” he said.

“A small one, please.” I said and he poured half a glass. He handed one glass to Allanon and the half glass to me. Allanon surprised me by taking a long drink.

“Good age.” he said, coughing a little.

“I thought you’d approve.” Eventine smiled.

I sat on the couch as I sipped mine. It burned pleasantly going down.

“Can you two truly account for the Rover Girl’s-” Eventine started

“Eretria.” I interrupted.

“Eretria’s whereabouts at the time of the murder?” Eventine asked.

“Yes. If the boy-” Allanon started.

“Bandon.” I raised my eyebrows at him.

Allanon rolled his eyes upwards and sighed.

“Yes, Bandon. If he says she didn’t do it, she didn’t do it.” Allanon said, sitting beside me. He surprised me by throwing his arm around my shoulders as he did so. “I am, however, concerned that it’s begun killing people who aren’t connected directly to the Princess.”

“I think it may have been more out of necessity than desire to kill.” I said, crossing my legs at the knee and resting the glass on my knee.

“Why necessity?” Eventine asked, sinking into a chair in front of us with a quiet groan.

“I think… Who was it that got murdered?” I asked. Eventine snorted.

“The royal gardener, Went.” he said.

“I think Went caught it in the act and it killed him to get away with it. Why else would it do it?” I shrugged, leaning into Allanon’s side.

“Because it’s a demon and enjoys killing.” Allanon said, taking a sip from his glass.

“It didn’t feel the need to kill up to this point because it needs to stay hidden, so why do it now? The place is practically crawling with Druids, the Princess is never alone. There’s no way it could get to Amberle.” I shook my head. “No, I think it got caught and had to cover itself, but couldn’t get rid of the body fast enough.”

“If that is the case, what was it doing to get rid of the bodies before?” Eventine asked.

“Well, what do demons eat?” I asked, shifting to curl my legs up on the couch.

“That’s a disgusting thought.” Allanon said.

“It’s not exactly cannibalism.” I said and watched horrified realization dawn on Eventine’s face.

“You mean-?” he shuddered and set his drink aside. “I think I’m going to be sick.”

“A man your age shouldn’t be drinking whiskey this hard anyway.” I said. “But the point stands. I think it killed Went because it got caught.”

“So how do we draw it out?” Eventine asked.

“I don’t know.” I said and looked up at Allanon, who staring into his drink contemplatively.

“How many people were in the room when we argued to free Eretria?” he asked, glancing at me.

“Arion, Amberle, you, me, Eventine, Wil, Bandon, Eretria, Commander Tilton and the two guards.” I said. “So eleven.”

“Can we trust those guards?” Allanon asked.

I reached out and took a short rummage through the minds of the two guards.

“Yes.” I said.

“Good.” he looked at Eventine. “I have an idea, but I’m not sure how it’s going to go over.”

~~

“I can’t believe you’re doing this to me!” Eretria yelled convincingly as the two guards drug her out, followed by Commander Tilton.

“This seems risky.” Amberle said softly.

“It’ll be all right. Just remember to play along.” I said and raised my voice. “I thought better of you, Amberle. I see now that I was wrong.” I turned and stalked out of the room.

“Ciara.” Allanon called after me, then a moment later followed me out. “Very convincing.” he murmured when he caught up to me.

“I truly did expect better of her. If she’s to be ruler of Arborlon one day, then she needs to learn to set her prejudices aside.” I said, shaking my head. _Not, of course, that she’s ever going to sit the throne_. “Now I’ve gone and made myself sad.” I added out loud and Allanon put his hand on my back.

“It’s a learning process. She’ll get better.” he reassured me. “Perhaps we should search the library while Amberle speaks with Eventine.”

“For what?” I asked curiously, following him through the palace.

“There are treatises on the Wilderun. I would like to read some of them before we send the children on this quest.” he said. I snapped my fingers.

“That’s the other thing we need to discuss.” I said as we entered the library and wound our way towards the back of the wing. “Us going with the children.”

“I don’t believe we need to, since we’re not going.” Allanon said.

“I think we should.” I retorted.

“I know you do. I also think you’re wrong. The Ellcrys did not show Amberle us at the Bloodfire.” he said.

“I know that. But I also know that she’s traveling into the unknown with a small battalion of soldiers, a dude in a stupid looking helmet and at least one person that would like to kill her over the boy who doesn’t know how to use a set of powerful magical artefacts.” I pointed out as Allanon held out a book to me. “Thank you. You can’t tell me that you’re comfortable sending them off on their own.”

“The helmet is not stupid looking.” Allanon said. I laughed.

“Way to miss the point, love.” I said, taking the book. “But you have to admit, my issues stand. I’d feel vastly more comfortable going with them than just sending them off and hoping for the best.”

“Yes, you have a point.” Allanon said. “Several of them.” he pulled out another book. “But the Ellcrys-“

“Is letting us figure out the logistics of this. She told Amberle who _needs_ to be with her at the Bloodfire. She didn’t say who _couldn’t_ be at the Bloodfire. And it’s not like we’d go in there with them. We’d just stand guard.” I said.

“You don’t even know what the Bloodfire entails.” Allanon said, sounding irritated. “How do you know our presence there won’t make it worse?”

“I’m fairly certain our absence from the quest _will_ make it worse.” I said. “Call it a bad feeling.”

“We must stay here to defend Arborlon.” Allanon said, taking a seat at a table.

“You’ve tried that argument before. Didn’t go any better than this one.” I said and sat beside him, letting the book fall open.

“Ciara, we can’t go with them.” Allanon said.

“Give me a solid reason beyond ‘The Ellcrys said’ and ‘We must stay to defend Arborlon’.” I said. “And I’ll _consider_ letting the matter drop.”

“We have Bandon to train.” he said.

“Can do it on the road.” I replied.

“It will build character.” he tried.

“Never believed that character building crap.” I retorted.

“I don’t want to?” he set his head in his hands.

“Liar.” I shot back.

“Can’t you just let this drop?” he asked, half-glaring at me.

“I have yet to hear one solid, believable reason for us not to go with them.” I said stubbornly.

“I wonder why I put up with you.” Allanon muttered and stood up, walking away into the stacks.

I looked down at the books.

“Me too.”

~~~

I didn’t see Allanon for the rest of the day and a little ways into the evening.

To keep myself from becoming preoccupied, I decided to start training Bandon.

“Are we almost done?” he asked as we sat outside under a tree as the sun began to sink into the west.

“One more.” I said.

“Did you have to work this hard when you were training?” he asked.

“Harder. Granda was not an easy teacher.” I said and patted his knee. “You can do this.”

“If you say so.” Bandon said doubtfully. “So what do I do for this one?”

“Close your eyes, relax and listen to the birds.” I said as the birds talked around us.

“It’s pretty.” he said after a few moments.

“It is. Now, can you pick out a particular bird’s voice?” I asked.

“Yeah.” he said.

“All right, focus on that sound. Block out everything but that sound and my voice.” I said and watched as his brow furrowed a little.

“All right.” he said carefully, as though he was trying not to lose his balance.

“Think about seeing that bird. Think about seeing it’s colors, it’s head, it’s feet.” I directed, watching his brow smooth and then felt the tiniest brush against my mind.

I drew up a wall, to keep him out of my mind. Didn’t want him knowing Allanon and I were fighting.

“Now what?” he asked.

“Relax your body, you’re letting your mind and power do the work.” I said, pushing gently on his shoulder. “Concentrate on that bird’s voice and let an image begin to form in your mind. Picture the bird making that call and gently try to push your power out towards that bird.”

There was a long stretch of silence before a little smile began appearing on Bandon’s face.

“I can… I can do it. I can see it!” he said, sounding ecstatic.

“Good job! Can you see just that bird?” I asked.

“It’s… sitting on a branch above us. I can… I can see us.” he said.

“Very good. Now, I want you disengage from it. Pull your mind and power back slowly. Like slowly pulling on a thread, pull slowly on your power.” I said and watched his brow furrow again.

The brush was stronger this time, more wild.

“I-I can’t.” he stammered.

“Yes, you can. Hang on to it, Bandon. It’s just like teaching a puppy to walk on a leash. You have to teach it to go the direction you want it to go.” I said and felt the brush bang against my wall and winced. “Easy does it, you’ve almost got it.”

Gradually the wild feeling settled down and after a minute, Bandon opened his eyes, sweating heavily and breathing just as heavily.

“Wow.” he breathed. “That was… That was great. I’ve never… I’ve never felt control over it before.”

“Getting something like that under control is a long process, but it’s also very rewarding.” I said and glanced over as the sun sank further down. “Let’s go and get something to eat. I’m hungry.”

“Are you and Allanon fighting?” he asked after we’d brushed the grass off our pants.

“Why do you ask?” I tilted my head at him.

“It’s just that you two have been inseparable since I’ve known you and now you’re… you know, separated.” he made a widening gesture with his hands.

“It’ll pass.” I smiled and touched his shoulder lightly. “I’m very proud of you, Bandon. That’s really great progress for your first time.”

He flushed under the praise, ducking his head.

“Thanks.” he said shyly.

“I want you to remember that this is all a learning process. It’s okay if every training session doesn’t result in progress or even makes you feel like you’ve taken a step backwards. It’s part of learning control.” I said and he nodded.

“It’s just… it’s nice to feel like I’m finally getting control of this.” he looked down at his hands. “Maybe someday I can…” he trailed off, turning pink.

“Find a nice girl?” I asked and he flashed me a quick smile.

“Something like that.” he said and I laughed.

“One step at a time, kiddo.” I said and his eyes widened. “I’m sorry, is it okay if I call you that? It just slipped out.”

“No, it’s all right, I just… I’ve never…” he looked away.

“Well then I think it’s time that started happening, kiddo.” I said and he laughed a little.

“Ciara.” Allanon said, looking up as we entered the wing. “I was about to come looking for you.”

“Oh?” I asked coolly said and Bandon glanced between the two of us.

“…I think I’m going to go find Wil.” he said and slipped away further into the wing.

“I…” Allanon flushed. “I wanted to apologize for earlier.”

“For not listening to me or wondering out loud why you put with me?” I asked, crossing my arms and pushing the hurt down.

“I should not have said that.” he admitted.

“Then why didn’t you come find me earlier to say that?” I demanded.

“I let my emotions get the better of me.” he said and looked me in the eye. “I’m sorry, Ciara. I should not have said aloud that I wondered why I put up with you. That was unkind.”

“To say the least.” I retorted and deflated. “I’m sorry for pushing. I’m just concerned about their ability to defend themselves. This is too important to risk them killing each other in a fit of pique.”

“As am I.” Allanon said and huffed a breath. “I am… unwilling to leave your family as the sole defenders of Arborlon.”

“Because you don’t trust us to defend it.” I said. “If we’re being honest with each other, Allanon, be totally honest.”

He pressed a hand over his eyes and let out a heavy breath.

“Because I don’t trust your family to defend it.” he said and looked at me. “It has nothing to do with you or them or my faith in their competence. It truly does not.”

“Then what is it?” I asked, crossing to his side.

“I have spent three-hundred and thirty years as the sole defender of the Four Lands. I have done my best to keep the peace, record it’s history and try to defend it’s peoples. Now… Now that I have more hands to help in my task, I find myself reluctant to give up even a portion of the burden that was placed on me.” he said and sank down onto the couch.

“I can understand that.” I said, sitting beside him. Hesitantly, I reached up to run my fingers through his hair and he let out a sigh, relaxing into the touch. “They can do this. It wouldn’t be the first time they’ve defended a castle. Da and Granda, especially.” I said and he looked at me, my hand falling the back of his neck.

“Against a relentless demon army?” he asked.

“Well,” I shifted to rest my chin on his shoulder. “The idea is to get the kids there and back before the demons come knocking.” I said and snorted.

“What?” he asked, fond amusement in his voice.

“There used to be this thing were people would go from house to house, trying to spread their religion. I never really held it against them, unless they got pushy, but thinking of the demons coming to knock made me think of it.” I said and laughed at his confused look.

“Why would people go from home to home, simply to spread their religion? That doesn’t make any sense.” he said, reaching out to curl his arm around my shoulders and pull me close.

“Some groups saw it as their duty to spread their belief to try and ‘save souls’. Others had more mortal and less altruistic reasons. Those of the last group were the pushier ones and I tended to let the hounds chase them off.” I said as I curled against his side.

“What about the ones that saw it as their duty?” he asked, his hand slipping under my shirt to stroke my side.

“We had a totally reasonable conversation about how I’m pagan and that trying to save my soul was a waste of their time when they might find a more receptive candidate down the street. And if they didn’t listen, _then_ I’d set the hounds on them.” I said and we laughed together.

“I’m sorry.” he murmured when we’d stopped.

“For what?” I asked.

“For being pig headed.” he kissed me. “I should listen more.”

“It happens to us all.” I said and kissed him back. Allanon let out a rumble of interest and pulled me onto his lap, reaching up to cup the back of my head.

“Hey, I think I- Oh, god.” Amberle’s voice started and then cut off as the door banged shut again.

I groaned, letting my head drop onto his shoulder.

“Didn’t anyone ever teach these children to knock?” he grumbled. I laughed, kissing his neck.

“Apparently not.” I said and sat back on his thighs. “You can come in, Amberle. You interrupted at just the right time.”

“Don’t tell her that, she might think it’s a good thing to do.” Allanon complained good naturedly.

“We’re coming in!” Amberle announced loudly, one hand on her eyes as a very amused Ander followed her.

“Didn’t you and Arion have The Talk with her when she was growing up?” I asked, still not moving from Allanon’s lap.

“We let Diana do that. Apparently somethings didn’t stick.” Ander said. “You can put your hand down, Amberle. They’re still clothed.” he laughed, prying her hand off her face.

“Yeah, if you come in and my-“ Allanon slapped a hand over my mouth.

“Please don’t finish that sentence.” he said and I laughed. “What can we do for you, Princess?” he asked when he saw I wasn’t going to keep going on that train of thought.

Out loud, at least.

 _It’s bad timing if she comes in and I’m naked with my ass in the air._ I said and Allanon choked, coughing as he turned bright red. _If you’re inside me, it’s really bad timing_. I added, enjoying the way he nearly turned purple from how deep he was blushing.

“Are you okay?” Ander asked, looking at Allanon in concern.

He nodded.

“Allergies.” he croaked and glared at me. _Do you mind?_

 _Not all_. I said and sent a mental image of the tableau I’d described and that set off another round of embarrassed and slightly turned on coughing.

“Maybe I should get him something to drink.” I said and got up, barely concealing a smile.

“Can Druids get allergies?” Amberle asked, looking at me.

“I don’t see why not. We’re human as well.” I said. Wil and Bandon appeared, having been drawn by the sound of Allanon’s coughing fit.

 _I’m glad you’re on my side_. Allanon said, downing half the glass. _Of course, we’re going to have to test if your imagination is as well-equipped as I am._ he added and it was my turn to flush bright red.

 _Promises, promises._ I said and he rolled his eyes as he drank the last of the water.

“Thank you, Ciara.” he said and handed the glass back. “My apologies. It only happens once and a while.” he rose and looked at Amberle. “You were saying something when you first barged in without knocking?”

Amberle flushed a little.

“Sorry. Believe me, I’ll knock next time.” she vowed and Ander grinned. “I was thinking. This traitor we’re looking for killed…” she swallowed and continued. “It killed the Chosen, right? Can we see how they died? Is there a way to do that with magic?”

Allanon and I exchanged looks, then looked at Bandon.

“What?”

~~

“Why did you bring me here?” he asked, staring at the coffin.

“Ciara told me about your gift.” Allanon said, leading Bandon into the tomb while we waited at the entrance.

“Seeing death is no gift.” he said, looking away.

“You can see more than death, Bandon.” I said quietly.

“I don’t have control over it.” he said.

“You’re a seer, Bandon. You don’t just see death. You see possibilities.” Allanon stopped and turned to look at Bandon. “Your parents didn’t understand that, but we do. My mentor, Bremen, was a seer. I watched as he walked the perilous ledge between darkness and light.” Allanon said and I could hear both the fondness and pain in his voice when he spoke of Bremen.

“I don’t know…” Bandon trailed off and I glanced at Allanon, who looked at a bit of a loss.

“Let’s make this an exercise.” I said, stepping forward to rest my hand briefly on Bandon’s shoulder.

“How? It’s not a bird.” Bandon said as Allanon and I shifted the lid of the coffin.

They had a really good mortician here.

“It’s the same principle.” I said and moved up to his side. “Hang on.” I flicked my faerie specs on and looked at the body. “There are aspects of Lauren still here. It should be enough for you to read, but you’ll need contact with the body. So come up here and put your hand on his forehead.”

“I don’t-“ he broke off.

“Come on.” I said, motioning for him to approach the body. “It’s not going to suddenly pop up on you. It’s basically a slab of meat.”

Bandon let out a surprised laugh.

“I hadn’t thought of it like that.” he approached a little more confidently.

“Put your hand here.” I tapped the forehead.

Bandon’s hand hovered over where I had tapped as he looked at Allanon and I.

“All we need are his last moments.” Allanon said. “Look for the face of the killer.”

I noticed that Wil and Amberle had inched closer during all of this.

Bandon looked at me and I smiled.

“Do it like we did the bird, but through your arm. Use that as a conduit.” I said. Placing his hand on Lauren’s forehead, Bandon stared at it, focusing hard.

Nothing happened.

He looked up, ready to say something when he gasped sharply, grabbing his side.

Amberle started forward, but I raised a hand.

Bandon gasped for breath, sometimes not getting the full dose as his back arched.

He staggered back, groaning and still clutching his side. Amberle darted forward, coming up short as she recalled his aversion to touch.

“What did you see?” she asked as he suddenly straightened and turned to face her.

“It was her.” he said, his voice firm.

“What?” Amberle and I chorused.

“She had the knife. And silver eyes.” Bandon said, glancing at us.

I looked at Allanon, who appeared as though he’d just swallowed his tongue.

“It wasn’t the Princess that you saw.” he said quietly. “It was a changeling.”

I leaned on the coffin and groaned.

“Bloody fucking hell.”

~~~

As soon as we got back to the palace, Allanon took the kids to the throne room and Eventine, while I went to go recruit some assistance.

We needed everyone involved to be present at the meeting and that meant Eretria as well. To make this happen, I asked my mother to temporarily take Eretria’s place and appearance in the cell while I spirited her upstairs.

To make it easier on me, Mom let me borrow her staff Scáthmhaide. I fed it energy, activated the invisibility binding and handed it to Eretria.

While Mom sat in the cell until we returned, I took Eretria to the throne room.

Arion hadn’t been happy about the closed door meeting and was objecting strenuously when we entered.

“I don’t see why all this secrecy is necessary.” he said, his voice low and hot.

“Clearly.” Eventine said calmly. “If you would please excuse us.”

Arion turned to walk out in a huff. I slipped up next to him and made him stumble as he walked.

I’m not sure why. Devil made me do it.

He glanced around, one hand on the hilt of his sword

 _That was very immature, Ciara_. Allanon said, though I could hear the laughter in his voice.

 _Devil made me do it._ I replied.

After Arion left and the doors were closed, I dropped the invisibility binding on myself and pulled the energy away from Mom’s staff, Scáthmhaide, so Eretria turned visible.

“That’s awesome. Can I-?” she asked, eyes alight.

“No.” I said. “You’re slippery enough as it is.”

Eretria grinned shamelessly at me.

Allanon glanced at me as I came over carrying Mom’s staff.

“Beautiful.” he said and kissed my cheek. “You and the staff both.”

I blushed, grinning.

“Ugh.” Eretria rolled her eyes.

He smiled back and flipped to the end of the Codex as the others gathered around the table.

“The changeling is an ancient demon. A shapeshifter who can inhabit the form of any being it choses.” Allanon picked up the codex and walked around the end of the table to show it to Eventine and the others. I wandered closer to Eretria and Amberle, who looked like she was about to break down crying.

“That explains how it’s been able to hide in the palace.” Wil said. Allanon glanced at him and nodded.

“That _thing_ killed Lauren. The Ellcrys was trying to warn me and I ran.” she said, sucking in a wet breath as she moved to the other side of me.

“If you hadn’t, you would be dead by now. And all hope would be lost.” Eventine said, his voice gentle. Amberle made a quiet dismissive sound. “Now the demon doesn’t know that we are aware of it’s existence.” Eventine turned to look at Allanon who had circled around behind him.

 _Watch Amberle. She might bolt._ Allanon said, watching her before glancing at Eventine.

“That could work to our advantage.” Eventine continued, watching Allanon nod.

“The changeling wants me. That’s why it’s still here.” Amberle said, tilting her head a little.

“If you’re considering offering yourself as bait,” Allanon rumbled, moving to stand on the other side of Amberle. “Think again.”

“What if we used a decoy?” Wil suggested.

“Who, me?” Eretria asked, snorting. “I don’t think so.”

“Let’s put it this way.” I said. “Either you act as decoy or I do. And you’re not tall enough to pass for me.”

“What about your little handmaid friend?” Eretria asked, gesturing at Amberle.

“Catania.” Bandon said. Eretria threw him a look. “Her name is Catania.”

“Right, Catania.” Eretria smiled a little at him. “Why don’t we make Catania the decoy?”

“I don’t want her put in danger.” Bandon said, his voice firm even as he played with his gloves.

 _Oh, ho._ I said, throwing a look at Allanon. _Seems Bandon has a crush_.

 _I see that._ Allanon said, face unreadable.

“Well I don’t want to be in danger, either.” Eretria crossed her arms.

“You’d be doing me a personal favor.” Eventine said. Eretria looked at him pensively.

“What would you pay me for it?” she asked. I covered a laugh with a cough.

“Fifty gold.” Eventine said.

“For protecting your Granddaughter? That’s a little low, Your Grace.” Eretria said and the two stared each other down.

“Oh, my god.” I muttered, turning towards Allanon and trying to hide my laughter.

“And how much do you think that’s worth?” Eventine asked and I saw Allanon smile a little.

“A thousand gold.” Eretria said.

“That’s a little steep, Rover.” Eventine said, sounding amused. “Five hundred.”

“Five seventy-five.” Eretria retorted.

“Five-fifty.” Eventine shot back.

A moment of silence fell over the room as the two opponents stared each other down.

“Five sixty-five.” Eventine offered after a minute.

“Five sixty-six.” Eretria replied.

“Five sixty-five and amnesty for an previous crimes.” Eventine said.

“Do you have proof that I’ve done anything wrong?” Eretria asked.

“No.” Eventine admitted.

“Five sixty-six and guaranteed safe passage for myself throughout Arborlon’s territories.” Eretria countered. “In writing.” she added a second later.

“Deal.” Eventine said and offered his hand. Eretria grinned and shook it.

“I’ll take that in small denomination with a couple hundred in gold.” she said and Eventine laughed.

“You have a deal.”

~~

“So this couldn’t possibly go bad.” Wil said as the two young women entered the room to exchange clothes.

“We’re right out here, so if they start to fight, we can break it up.” I said, leaning against the wall.

“I don’t like this.” Wil said. “I don’t want to be separated from Amberle.”

“Too bad.” I said and Wil threw me a wounded look. “Don’t give me the puppy dog look. Didn’t work for my apprentices and won’t work for you.”

“I still don’t like it.” he muttered.

“Be careful.” Allanon said. “We’re not sure what form this Changeling has. Do you have a way to differentiate between demon and ally?”

“I’ve given everyone enough of a mind read to be able to make sure they’re themselves.” I said, ignoring Wil’s startled look. “I’m honestly more worried about you. You’re going to be the bigger target.”

“We’ll be fine.” Allanon said and smiled softly at me. “The Ellcrys will be able to alert me to the presence of a demon.”

“Done.” Amberle said, looking none too happy about it.

“That’s a good color for you, Amberle. You should wear tan more.” I said as Eretria appeared. “Are we ready, ladies?” I asked as Amberle tugged up Eretria’s hood.

“How in blazes do you pull this thing up?” Eretria demanded.

“Oh, hold still.” Amberle said, moving around behind Eretria and tugging the hood up. “There. It’s a bit loose. Sorry about that.” she almost sounded as though she was making an effort to be sincere.

“Be careful of the jacket.” Eretria said. “Took me forever to save up for that.”

“I will.” Amberle said.

“All right, let’s go.” I said and kissed Allanon’s cheek. “I love you. Be careful.”

“I love you too.”

~~~

While Wil and Eretria bickered, I concentrated on listening to passing minds for the demon. When Tilton approached, I felt her tension and drew Moralltach.

“There’s a problem.” she said the minute she entered the room. “The body of a Homeguard was found on the north wall.”

“If it’s been hiding in the Homeguard…” Wil trailed off.

“We’ve been had.” I said and ran past Diana.

I knew Allanon could defend himself. I knew he’d defend Amberle with his life.

I also knew that a crazed, cannibal demon would be a major threat.

And I wasn’t there to help him.

It was Augusta all over again.

My heart pounded as I ran through the halls, dimly aware of the others hot on my heels.

I discovered how out of shape I was as I hit the door leading outside. I was running out of breath and strength and was sipping off of my tree by the time I reached the bare earth. I paused for the briefest of seconds to kick off my sandals and drew what felt like a deep breath as I hit dirt and boosted myself.

I heard Wil cry out for me to slow down as I surged forward, but I ignored him.

The terrible feeling that I was about lose some else I loved was crawling up my throat and I threw myself harder, drawing a drink off the earth every time my right foot hit the ground.

Soon enough the Sanctuary came into sight.

“Open the doors!” I bellowed, using a binding Dad had taught me to boost my voice. “Open the damn doors or I’ll do it myself!”

The guards yanked the doors open as I approached and I took another drink to top off my tree and charge my strength binding as I entered the sanctuary.

To the sight of Allanon snapping Wil’s neck.

Except it couldn’t be Wil because Wil was right behind me with Tilton and Eretria.

“Are you all right? I demanded, looking at Allanon.

“I’m all right.” he said, smiling a little.

“And you?” I looked at Amberle, who nodded, looking shaken.

Tilton arrived a few minutes later and the Black watch blocked Wil and Eretria from coming through.

“Stand down!” she barked and they lowered their swords.

“Holy crap.” Eretria said, staring as the body of the fake Wil melted into a demon without a mouth.

“Agreed.” I said as Allanon looked down at it and poked it with his sword.

“Is that-?” Wil asked, looking sick.

“Yup.” I said and looked down at the demon. “Can demons play opossum?” I glanced at Allanon.

“There’s nothing in the codex about it, but it’s possible.” Allanon said.

“Hm.” I said and tilted my head at the body.

Because you start to see things when you expect to see them, I saw the neck twitch and that was the justification I needed.

I drove Moralltach through the thing’s heart and it squealed, folding in half and clutching at the blade.

After a moment, it sank back down as the necrotic enchantment ate it away. I yanked it out as it crumbled like the leaves from the Ellcrys.

“Well, that takes care of that. We’re going with now, right?” I asked, looking at Allanon.

“We’ve had this discussion.” he said tiredly.

“I know, but we never came to a conclusion.” I replied.

“We will talk about this later.” he said.

I smiled sweetly and he winced.

“All right. If you wish to stay in Arborlon, feel free. _I_ , on the other hand, will be going with the children.” I said and turned, walking out of the Sanctuary.

~~~

“Should I grab a blanket and pillow?” Allanon asked quietly behind me as I shimmied out of my jeans and pulled my shirt off.

“Why?” I asked curiously, turning to look at him.

“Aren’t I sleeping on the couch?” he asked, lips quirking a little as he looked me over.

“No. I’m not going to make you sleep on the couch.” I said and walked over to sit on the bed, my legs folded under me. “But I will be leaving first thing in the morning, with the kids and Captain Stupidhat.” I said and Allanon laughed quietly.

“’Captain Stupidhat’?” he asked, shrugging his coat off.

“Edensong.” I said. “He’s an ass.” I shrugged and watched him pull his armor off.

“He’s a good soldier.” Allanon said, kicking his boots off.

“That doesn’t cancel out the fact that he’s an ass.” I said and moved to the other side of the bed, reaching out to pull him over to me by hooking my fingers in the waistband of his pants.

“I want to go with.” Allanon murmured, carding his fingers through my hair. “But I don’t feel right about leaving your parents and Owen here to defend Arborlon by themselves.”

“This isn’t our first siege.” I looked up at him as he bent down to kiss me. I tugged at the buttons on his pants. “And they’re very creative when they need to be.” I said and wrapped my hand around him. Allanon groaned, fingers tightening in my hair while I stroked him.

“Sounds familiar.” he panted while I teased him to hardness.

“Let’s stop talking about my family.” I murmured and wrapped my lips around him.

Allanon let out a quiet shout.

I stroked him with one hand while I teased the head of his cock with my mouth. My other hand traced patterns on his hip and he shuddered, groaning softly as his hips bucked shallowly.

I scraped his cock with my teeth lightly and he groaned, hips jerking harder.

“Shit, sorry.” he gasped, hands flexing in my hair.

 _It’s all right._ I said and flexed my tongue against him, delighted to hear a breathy moan escape. _I’m glad you’re enjoying this._

“I always enjoy you.” he moaned. “Except when you tease me.” he said and pulled lightly at my hair.

I let him go and he leaned down to kiss me, pushing me back into the bed. I watched him pull back and push his pants the rest of the way off before climbing in after me.

He dropped kisses to my stomach while he lifted my knees over his shoulders.

I watched in anticipation as he bit at my thighs, rubbing his beard over them and I laughed softly.

“Marking your territory?” I teased, running a hand through his hair.

“Making sure you’ll feel me tomorrow.” he replied, kissing the juncture of my thighs. “Or would you prefer I do it the other way?” he teased, raising an eyebrow.

“Ew. I’m gonna pretend you didn’t ask that.” I laughed. He grinned and dropped his mouth to me. I gasped, moaning as he licked and suckled, exploring until he found my clit. “ _Allanon_..” I moaned falling back into the bed and carding my fingers through his hair.

He chuckled and began to stroke over the sensitive skin with his fingers, adding to the sensation of his attentions on my clit. I panted, whining as my hips bucked against his mouth.

I cried out when he slid a finger into me and shivered when he added a second one.

I groaned as he teased me towards orgasm, hips bucking. Pleasure wound tighter and tighter in my belly until it snapped.

I called his name over and over as my hips rolled against his mouth and fingers.

Allanon carried me through it until I whined and began to squirm away.

“Feel good?” he murmured, trailing kisses up my stomach, peppering my breasts with gentle kisses and bites, sucking on my nipples until I was gasping.

“I can think of something that would feel even better.” I murmured and pulled him up for a kiss.

“A woman after my own heart.” he kissed me and settled my legs around his hips.

“And cock.” I said and he laughed, dropping his head on my shoulder.

“That too.” he agreed and thrust inside me in one smooth motion. I cried out, hips rolling against his as he drove into me.

“Al-Alla-“ I panted, shuddering as he pressed me into the bed, groaning against my neck. “Allanon- Oh, yes, _yes_.” I gasped, digging my nails into his shoulders.

“That’s it,” he shuddered against me and slid his hand between us to stroke my clit. “That’s my girl. Come for me. Let me feel you come.” he moaned as I tightened around him.

I whined, head falling back to yell as I came, squeezing him tightly.

Allanon shivered and gripped my hips, thrusting harder until he came with a shout of his own.

We collapsed into the sheets and for a while the only thing we did was to pant and let our bodies recover. Allanon pulled away and I whined, hips rising to follow him.

“You’ve convinced me.” he said, his voice sleepy. “I’ll come with.” he pulled me close and I rested my head on his shoulder, my arm around his waist.

“I’m glad.” I murmured, on the edge of sleep myself. “I don’t think I could wrangle all the kids myself.”

“What d’you mean?” Allanon asked.

“We’re taking Bandon and Catania with too.” I said.

I felt him tense beside me.

“We’re not taking Bandon.” he said.

“Can we argue about this in a little bit?” I asked. Allanon relaxed.

“We’re not taking Bandon.” he repeated. “Much less Catania.”

“We’ll argue about it when I can convince you with sex.” I said and nuzzled his neck. “Sleep.”

“We’re not doing it.” he muttered, sounding sleepy again.

~~~

In the morning, Bandon and Catania were ready to go before even I was.

“If there’s a problem, can you send word?” Allanon asked a little anxiously as my parents stood with us while we finished getting ready to leave Arborlon.

“We’ll send it through Seattle.” Dad said and grinned at me. “Is he always this nervous?”

“Only when we’re about to leave the baby home with a sitter for the first time.” I teased and Allanon scowled at me.

“I am attempting to make sure we are capable of communicating across distances.” he said stiffly.

“It’s all right.” Mom said, smiling a little. “We’ll be on the lookout for any more changelings. And we’ve defended castles before. Well, Atticus and Owen have.”

“I’m still not sure about this.” Allanon said quietly.

“We’ve got it.” Dad said, his demeanor shifting to serious. “Your job is to make sure they come through this safe. We’ll be here when you come back.”

“You guys are the best.” I said and kissed Dad’s cheek, then Mom’s. “Give my love to Granda and the hounds. We should be home by Samhain.”

“Be careful, sweetheart.” Dad said. “Remember what we taught you. And we’re a shout away as well.”

“I’ll remember that.” I said. “Come on, Allanon, let’s go.” I tugged on his arm until we moved to join the rest of the party.

“I can’t believe you talked me into this.” he muttered, taking Artaq’s reins from a soldier.

“You can still stay here if you like.” I said as he checked the cinch and I made sure the saddle bags were secure.

“No, I told you I would come with and I am.” he said and sighed. “I’m still concerned about taking Bandon.”

“It’ll be all right. I have a feeling we need to keep him close to us.” I said.

“If you say so.” he kissed me and swung up into the saddle.

“This is the motliest crew I have ever seen.” Eretria said, shifting in her saddle. “And I’m a Rover.”

“Ha, it gets weirder.” I said, pulling Moralltach off and passing it to Allanon.

“Oh, no.” Wil groaned, covering his eyes as I kicked my sandals off.

I laughed and pulled my shirt off.

Arion’s eyes widened and he whirled around, while Ander grinned and threw a thumbs-up at Allanon.

“I once said we were going to have a conversation about your casual nudity.” Allanon said as he packed my t-shirt and jeans into a saddle bag. “I think perhaps it’s that time.”

“You like it.” I replied and he grinned at me. Ander’s appreciative look turned into wide-eyed disbelief when he saw me turn into a wolf.

He reached out and started wordlessly hitting Arion’s arm until, out of irritation, Arion turned to see what Ander was pointing at.

“What the-“ Arion started to draw his sword.

 _It’s just me, boys._ I said. _You didn’t think I was stripping just for your enjoyment, did you?_

“I-You-But-“ Ander stammered and I chuffed.

 _Tell your father that we’ll watch out for Amberle and to listen to my family like the words came from Allanon himself_. I said and both men nodded numbly.

“Are we ready?” Allanon asked.

“Yup.” Eretria said, looking bored as she leaned on her saddle horn.

“Yeah.” Bandon said, looking a little stiff on his horse.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.” Catania muttered.

“Yes.” Amberle said, looking unsure and gazing at the sword on her saddle.

“Yeah.” Wil nodded

 _All right, let’s head out._ I said and trotted beside Artaq as we left Arborlon.

I wondered if we were doing the right thing and reminded myself that we were leaving Arborlon in the very capable hands of my parents.

It would be all right.

I just had to make sure as many people survived this expedition as I could manage.

That couldn’t be too hard, could it?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Animal death later in the chapter, implied reference to rape

Since everyone was on horses, we made good time. Of course, by the end of it, Catania was having trouble walking and I tried not to laugh at her.

“You really need to stop changing without warning.” Allanon said, watching with amusement as I shifted back to human form with Artaq blocking the view from the rest of the camp.

“I figured taking my clothes off was warning enough.” I said, taking the fresh shirt he handed me. “Thank you.”

“It’s not!” Wil called from a couple feet away. I laughed.

“Does it hurt when you shift?” Allanon asked curiously.

“No. But I’ve seen werewolves shift. _That’s_ painful.” I said as I leaned against Artaq to pull my jeans on.

“We’ll rest for a bit and then move on. We’ll go down through the valley.” Edensong said, walking over to Allanon and I as we came from around Artaq.

“The valley is too open. We’ll be under threat from Furies.” I said.

“I didn’t ask for your opinion.” he said. My eyebrows climbed upwards.

“You seem to be operating under the assumption that you’re leading this expedition, Captain.” I said. “You’re here because Eventine felt safer having you with his granddaughter.”

“He instructed me to escort you all to Drey Wood.” he retorted.

“Escort, Captain, not herd along like a group of small children.” I said. “We will stay under cover. If you have an issue with that,” I half-turned and pointed behind me. “Arborlon is back there.”

“I don’t take orders from you.” he growled.

“In this case, Captain, you _do_.” I replied. “Unless you have experience fighting demons, then we _might_ consider listening to you.”

There was a brief moment where Edensong and I stared at each other, before he let out a breath.

“Yes, ma’am.” he said, not sounding at all happy about it. “We’ll stick to the trees.”

“See? That wasn’t difficult.” I smiled brightly and walked over to speak to Catania.

“Why am I here?” she complained.

“Because I think you have excellent potential.” I said, watching her rub her thighs.

“You could have mentioned that back at Arborlon.” she said, frowning at me.

“Sorry.” I said and tilted my head. “How would you like to be a druid? Like me.”

“Me?” she squeaked. “A druid?”

“Sure, why not? You’ve a big heart, you care about people. I think you’d make a fine druid.” I said. “I wouldn’t have drug you along if I didn’t.”

“I kind of wondered why you made me come along.” Catania said. “I thought it was just because of Amberle.”

“You have more worth than being Amberle’s companion, Catania. You’re smart, capable, brave.” I said. “And if you don’t want to, you can always go back to Arborlon.”

She was quiet for a long moment.

“I’d like to try.” she said finally.

“That’s what I was hoping you’d say.” I grinned at her.

“Here.” Bandon said, holding out two plates. He smiled a little shyly at Catania, who smiled back.

“I think I hear Allanon calling. Why don’t you sit here, Bandon?” I said, getting up and taking the plate. His mouth dropped open.

“I, uh-” he broke off when I smiled brightly at him.

“Excuse me.” I said and hurried away, glancing back to see them already talking.

“You’re a troublemaker.” Allanon said, shaking his head at me.

“Only the finest.” I said and offered him my plate.

“I’m all right.” he said, watching Wil try to mediate between Amberle and Eretria. “So, perhaps you were right.”

“What do you mean?” I asked, glancing at him as I picked at the plate’s contents.

“I’m glad we came with the children.” he said.

“We’ve just gotten started, so don’t get too excited.” I said. He smiled and leaned down to kiss me.

“Are you two always this disgusting?” Eretria asked, wandering over.

“Generally.” I said, grinning at her. “Having fun picking fights with the Princess?”

“It’s easy.” she said, glancing back at the pair.

“Try not to make a habit of it.” Allanon said. “You two need to learn to work together.”

“Yeah, yeah.” she said and looked around, frowning a little.

“What’s wrong?” I asked.

“We’re coming up on Rover territory.” she said. “We need to be careful.”

“Let’s pack up!” Edensong barked.

“I don’t like him.” I muttered.

“I’m fairly certain the feeling is mutual.” Allanon laughed.

~~

We paused for water and I frowned, noting the distinct lack of woodland sounds.

“Eretria, do you recall that little conversation we had after lunch?” I asked, glancing as she lead her horse up to me.

“Yup.” she said.

“This what I think it is?” I asked as Allanon filled his canteen.

“Yup.” she confirmed.

“Great.” I said as Allanon walked back over.

“What’s going on?” he asked.

Then all hell broke loose.

Swarms of shoddily dressed men appeared from the brush and from cover and I had Moralltach out of the scabbard and had stabbed one of the men through before they could fully raise their weapon.

“Hold it!” One man barked as he wrapped his arm around Amberle’s throat. “Put your weapons down or I kill her!” he commanded.

“Cephalo, don’t do this.” Eretria said.

“I’m going to assume that you were leading them to us, because I love you.” Cephalo said, smiling at her. “Now put your weapons down or I kill her.”

“Do it.” I ordered. Edensong looked less than thrilled.

“You’re supposed to be a druid. Do something.” he said.

“He’ll kill her before I can do anything, Captain. Now do as you’re told.” I said and he scowled, dropping his sword as Wil dropped his knife.

“A druid, huh?” Cephalo grinned at me and my world went black.

~~~

I woke with my arms twisted behind my back and something pressed against my back.

“I think I may join you in your dislike of Captain Edensong.” Allanon muttered as Cephalo finished tying up Wil and the questionable Captain.

“Where are the girls? Where’s Amberle and Catania?” I asked, looking around.

“Catania and Bandon are tied together in front of me. Eretria and Amberle were carted off earlier.” Allanon said, his voice shy of raging.

“Look who’s awake! Excellent! You’ll know when the Swamp Wolves come to eat you!” Cephalo grinned, strolling over to us.

“I’ll make you a deal. Let me go and I might let you live.” I said.

“You’re cute. Normally, I’d sell you for a fair price, but I think your boyfriend would rip my head off.” Cephalo said, nodding at Allanon.

“She’s capable of ripping your head off on her own. I, however, would take a week to kill you.” Allanon said and for a moment, Cephalo’s veneer cracked.

“Well,” he said. “Good thing you’re going to be eaten alive!” he turned and walked to Edensong’s horse and swung up.

We waited an hour to make sure they had fully gone. As the sun was setting, I tried to avoid thinking about what was happening to Amberle and Eretria.

“Where’s Artaq?” I asked as Wil started to work himself free.

“He ran off before the Rover’s could catch him.” Allanon said as the sound of a jingling bridle came from the forest. “And he’s back.” he added as a large black horse came trotting, then walking up to us and nosing Allanon.

“Smart boy.” I said as howls rose up around us.

Artaq nickered nervously as Wil came over to free us.

“What are swamp wolves?” I asked as Allanon took Artaq’s reins to calm him.

“Large mutated wolves that will eat anything they can get their jaws around. Humans, elves, trolls.” Allanon said.

“Build a fire!” Edensong ordered as Wil inspected the cut Cephalo had given him.

“We need to get the girls back.” I said. “Did they leave us our weapons?”

“Here.” One of the guards said, handing me Moralltach.

“Thank you.” I said, grateful for the glamour to make it look like a regular sword. “Allanon and I will go after Amberle and Eretria. Stay here and try not to get eaten until we get back.”

“Where do you want us?” Catania asked as she helped Bandon undo the ropes around his wrists.

He looked like he’d checked out mentally.

“Get close to the fire. Be careful, Bandon may come out of his fugue swinging.” I said. “We’ll be right back.” I smiled encouragingly at her and took Allanon’s hand up on Artaq.

We rode as silently as you can on a Friesian until Allanon stopped.

“I’ve lost the trail.” he said.

“I’ll pick it up.” I climbed down and handed him my sword, stripping quickly and shifting into my wolf form.

I backtracked, finding Amberle’s scent and following that, being careful to stay where Allanon and Artaq could see me.

 _Are you sure there’s nothing I can do to call those wolves off?_ I asked, nose low to the ground and following the faint, familiar smells.

“I’m sure.” Allanon said. “They’re not exactly a wolf like you. It’s complicated.”

 _Wonderful. Just what we need, more complicated_. I said and stopped, ears swiveling.

“What is it?” Allanon asked, dismounting and leaving Artaq ground-tied. He crouched beside me.

 _Amberle and Eretria are up there. They’ve got-_ I broke off into a snarl as two horses and one person came up the trail.

“Whoa, easy, Ciara.” Eretria said, reining in her horse before it could startle. “He’s tied up and can’t do anything.”

 _You’ll forgive me if I don’t believe you_. I said, relaxing a little.

“Holy crap!” Cephalo said. “You’re that red-haired chick.”

 _Fuck off._ I said and sat down beside Allanon.

“We need to go back. There are swamp wolves surrounding the others.” Allanon said.

“I brought our horses.” Amberle said, glancing back at the string of horses following them.

 _Good job, ladies. If you’ll excuse me_. I said and butted Allanon’s leg before loping off.

The wolf brain was itching to go pick a fight with the ones threatening my pack.

And I was in the mood to let it.

“Ciara! Wait!” Allanon called, but I was already gone.

I slunk through the grass, feeling it tickle my belly. I followed my nose and spotted a pair of the ugly brutes just outside the circle of light.

They were deformed, which probably originated back in the fallout of the war, and over time the more dominant members of the various packs had bred and evolved into these specimens.

They were big, they were ugly and they were slavering over being able to attack the others.

 _There are days_ , I thought as I crept forward while keeping downwind, _that I’m amazed I’ve survived this long_.

I lunged forward, going to the hamstring on the first wolf and tore as hard and fast as I could.

It gave with a hot spurt and the beast went down with a howl.

Before the other could lunge for me, I darted back into the shadows and laid low, waiting.

The first one was whining in pain and while the second beast was sniffing it all over, I circled around slowly and dove for that one as well.

It must have seen or smelled me, because I met a mouthful of snarling teeth instead of a vulnerable spot.

I snarled right back and managed to dodge to first attempt to pin me. Then I ducked under it, ripped open the soft part of the belly and scooted out as it screamed in pain.

The first beast ignored the pain in it’s leg and lunged at me, pinning me while it tried to go for my throat.

I twisted, keeping my muzzle down to block it’s access and scraped at the chest and stomach with my back claws.

Apparently I managed to get it hurt because it yelped and paused long enough for me grab hold of the cheek and start worrying that.

The swamp wolf _howled_ in pain and tried to scramble away.

I let it go and then leapt on it’s downed friend, ripping the throat out and putting it out of it’s misery.

“Ciara!” Allanon called, crashing through the brush.

 _Look out!_ I called as the still up wolf turned and launched itself at Allanon, knocking him flat on his back.

Allanon was able to get an arm up against the thing’s neck to keep it away from his throat, but it was quickly starting to wear his arm muscles out.

I snarled and ran towards the Swamp wolf, throwing my 100 pounds of Gray Wolf against it’s side. It yelped as it got knocked off and we tumbled together, biting and scratching.

In moments like this, I missed Oberon and Orlaith. They would have been right in there with me.

And right now, as we fought for dear life, I was grateful they had taught me to fight like a canine.

I got purchase with my back claws and dug in with all my might, tearing as much flesh as I could.

The beast backed up, crying and yelping, but before it could escape, Allanon was there and drove his sword into it’s skull.

I shifted back and laid there, catching my breath as the adrenaline in my system circulated.

“Are you all right?” Allanon asked, collapsing his sword and kneeling beside me.

“I’m fine. I’m just wondering what supernatural force looks out for my family and how to thank it for keeping us alive for so long.” I said, looking up at him. He was backlit by moonlight, so I couldn’t see his features.

“I don’t know, but if you find out how to thank it, let me know. I owe it a few hundred thanks myself.” he stood up and I saw his smile.

“Are my clothes with Artaq?” I asked as he pulled me to my feet.

“Yes.” he said and kissed me. “I would consider making love to you right now, but you’re covered in blood.” I laughed softly as he shrugged out of his coat to wrap me in it.

“Any other moonlit night and I’d take you up on your offer. But it’s cooling and getting sticky.” I said and he made a face. “What?”

“I just gave you my coat.” he said. I laughed, walking beside him back to the camp.

“Are you all right? We heard fighting.” Amberle said, eyes wide when she saw me in Allanon’s coat.

“I’m all right. They’re not.” I pulled her aside. “Are you all right? Did they hurt you at all?” I asked.

“No, no, I’m okay.” Amberle said and I stared hard at her.

“Amberle, I’m serious. Anything at all.” I said, giving her arm a little shake.

“It… Almost. But Eretria rescued me.” she said and I nodded.

“Good. Because I’d have castrated him and left him for the swamp wolves.” I said and got a shocked laugh out of her.

“I think I’d have helped.” she said and I smiled at her.

Cephalo was alternating between leering at me and glaring at Eretria.

“You’re a very lucky man.” I said, staring down at him.

“You’re going to open that coat?” he grinned shamelessly.

“It’s a very good thing that Eretria stopped you. Because if she hadn’t, I would have castrated you and let the Swamp Wolves have you.” I said. “But I’m going to make you a deal. Behave yourself and I might not do it anyway.”

“And if I don’t behave myself?” he demanded.

“Then I’m going to tie you to a tree to let whatever comes along have you.” I said and his eyes narrowed.

“You wouldn’t. The Pretty Princess wouldn’t let you.” he said.

“She wouldn’t have to know.” I said. “There are a thousand ways she could be distracted while I take you to the middle of nowhere and tie you up.”

Silence reigned for a long moment, then he looked at Eretria.

“You wouldn’t let them do that to your old Dad, would you?” he asked.

“I’d help.” she said and his face twisted into a grimace of displeasure.

“Hey,” I kicked his foot to get his attention back to me. “Time’s wasting. Yes or no?” I demanded.

“Yes.” he said through gritted teeth.

“Marvelous.” I said and nodded for a guard to come over. “Stand watch over him.” I glanced at another. “In four hours, relieve her. I want him under constant guard.”

“Hey, I keep my word!” Cephalo protested.

“I didn’t say they were guarding _you_.” I said and walked over to where Allanon was holding a blanket. “How’d you know I would want to clean up?”

“Because I’ve had to sleep covered in blood before. It’s not pleasant.”

~~

Moonlight and starlight filtered between the branches of the sheltered spot Allanon and I had claimed last night. It took a moment for me to remember where we were.

“Sleep well?” he asked, nuzzling my neck.

“I did.” I murmured and turned to face him. “What about you?”

“Very well.” he slid his hand down to pull me against him. “That offer from last night still good?” he asked, kissing my nose and cheeks.

“Maybe.” I said and traced a scar with my fingers. He shivered and rolled to press me into the ground.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” he murmured and kissed me, sliding a hand up my thigh to curl my left leg around his hip.

“Hold up.” I said when we separated for air. I pressed my right foot against the ground and set a binding to hide us from curious eyes and to keep any sounds from escaping our little spot. “All set.” I pulled him in for another kiss.

He grinned against my lips and trailed kisses down my neck, running a hand between us to tease me. I gasped, hips rocking up against his hand.

“You’re gorgeous.” he murmured, nibbling down my stomach. “How did I get so lucky to have found you?” he pulled my legs over his shoulders and I gasped when I felt his beard rub on the inside of my thighs.

“I don’t know,” I panted. “But keep doing that.” Allanon laughed softly and dropped his mouth to me. “Allanon!” I gasped, head falling back.

He started to hum as he loved on me and I whimpered, toes curling as he teased me towards orgasm.

Before I could come, he pulled away and I whined.

“Why’d you stop?” I asked breathlessly as he came up to kiss me.

“Because I like being inside you when you come.” he murmured and I moaned, curling my arms around his neck and digging my fingers into his hair as he kissed me.

There was a short moment of logistics as he pushed his pants down, then I gasped, nails digging into his shoulders as he thrust into me.

“That’s my girl.” he groaned, lifting up my hips to thrust harder. I bit down on his shoulder, muffling my cries. “ _Oh_ , that’s it. Yes, that’s it. Come for me, sweetheart, let me hear you come.”

My back arched as I came, calling his name until my orgasm evened out.

He gasped against my neck and moaned as he followed me into orgasm.

As we caught our breath, he peppered my neck and shoulder with kisses, murmuring under his breath.

“What are you saying?” I asked, combing my fingers through his hair.

“I’m saying we still have time to sleep.” he kissed me and shifted to wrap his arms around me.

“Liar,” I curled my arms around him in return. “But I’ll let it slide this time.” I said, tucking my head under his chin.

He hummed softly, rubbing my back as sleep pulled me under.

~~~

“You know,” Catania said as I let my feet soak in the cool water of the stream. “After last night, I’m not sure how effective being a druid would be.”

“Last night was bit of a curve ball, to be perfectly honest.” I said, splashing my feet. “There are limits to what my tradition can do, Catania. Yes, I could have done something about Cephalo, but it would have broken my tenets and it would have caused us to be killed. The best thing you can do in situations like that is live to fight another day.”

“What if doing something about Cephalo wouldn’t have gotten us killed?” she asked curiously.

“Then a lot of Rover’s would have died.” I said. “You would have seen a fully trained Iron Druid in action and caught of a glimpse of what you could be someday, if you decide you want to be my apprentice.”

“What’s the hardest thing about being a druid?” Catania asked.

Before I could answer, the sound of yelling came from the camp.

“Ugh.” I rolled my eyes and got up, running back with Catania hot on my heels.

We found Crispin beating the crap out of Cephalo as everyone else came to see what the yelling was about.

“Enough!” Amberle cried.

Crispin kept going.

“Stand down!” she ordered and when he didn’t listen, she pulled him away and grabbed his sword. Holding the tip at his throat, she glared at him. “I said stand down.”

“With all due respect, Princess, _move_.” he growled.

“That’s enough, Captain.” she said, her voice icy. Crispin glared at her for a moment, then his shoulders sagged and he turned his glare to Cephalo.

“We’re not done.” he snarled.

“Ay-ay, Captain.” Cephalo said, throwing a salute.

“Well done, Amberle. I’m impressed.” I said as she gave Crispin his sword back. “But why is stealing other people’s swords your go to?”

“Usually the threat is enough to make people back down.” she said, flushing a little.

“But you can’t back it up.” I said.

“I’m… not very good with a sword.” she said softly.

“How much training have you gotten?” I asked.

“Not a lot. Uncle Ander didn’t really want to teach me to use a sword.” she said. I rolled my eyes.

“For Pete’s sake…” I shook my head. “Get your sword.” I said.

“Why?” Amberle asked.

“Call me old fashioned, but I like the idea of everyone on a quest being able to defend themselves.” I said and looked at Catania. “Go borrow a sword from someone. You’re going to learn too.”

“You’re going to leave my people weaponless to teach two-“ Crispin broke off when I turned to look at him.

“Please continue your sentence, Captain.” I said coldly and he wisely kept his mouth shut.

“Do we have time?” Wil asked.

“We’re going to make time.”

~~

“We go to Drey Wood next, right?” Wil asked.

“Yes.” Allanon said. “Assuming we don’t run into more trouble along the way.”

“You’re gonna jinx it.” I said, resting my chin on his shoulder.

“I don’t believe in jinxes.” Allanon said, turning to press a kiss to my temple.

“I do and you’re gonna jinx it.” I returned the kiss.

“Ew.” Wil said.

“Shush.” I said as Artaq stopped, ears raised.

“Be careful. There’s a dead zone up ahead.” Edensong said as Allanon urged Artaq on.

“Dead zone?” I asked curiously.

“Where the weapons of men destroyed the land.” he sneered and I felt the urge to hit him.

“Because Elves have never fucked up before.” I retorted.

“Enough.” Allanon said mildly.

Edensong and I glared at each other. I was about to say something pithy when I glanced ahead of us.

“Oh, no.” I breathed, sliding down as Allanon drew Artaq to a stop.

“Ciara!” Allanon said as I walked up to it.

“I’ll be all right.” I said and walked to the edge of the dead zone. I dropped to my knees and laid a hand on the bare ground.

Nothing came back to me.

There was no answer from Seattle. No feel of Gaia deeply asleep beneath me. Nothing to indicate life or even the glimmer of a promise of life.

“I should have told you.” Allanon said, coming up behind me.

“It’s dead. There’s no feeling to it.” I pulled my hand back. “I can’t even get the faintest sense of earth here.”

“It is called a dead zone.” Allanon knelt beside me. “We should move on.”

“I know. It’s just…” I shook my head. “You’re right.” I got up and Allanon put his hand on my waist as we walked back to the others. I stopped and turned to stare at the wide stretch for a long moment, before continuing.

“Is there nothing you can do?” Catania asked.

“Even we have our limits, Catania.” I said, stroking Artaq’s neck as Allanon swung up. He nickered softly and nosed my face. I laughed quietly and patted his nose before I let Allanon pull me up behind him. “It’s a scar now. There’s no use in reopening it just to try and heal dead tissue.”

“Oh.” she said quietly.

I wrapped my arms around Allanon and set my chin on his shoulder as we went around the stretch of dead earth.

After a while, I turned to press my face against his neck, unable to bear the sight anymore.

“Will you be all right?” he asked gently, pulling one of my hands up to kiss the palm.

“Yes. The sooner we’re away from here the better.”

~~~

We rode through to evening and by the time we reached Drey Wood, my ass was going numb.

“If you wiggle any more, I’m going to make you walk.” Allanon said.

“That might be a good idea.” I answered. “My ass is going numb.”

“I could wake it up again later.” he murmured, kissing my cheek.

“That sounds like fun.” I whispered back and grinned when he shivered.

“Over this next ridge.” Edensong said, glancing at us. “We’ll be able to see the fort.”

“Kind of quiet here, isn’t it?” I said, looking back at him. “Surely if we’re this close we should be able to hear the fort.”

There was a pause as everyone listened.

“She’s right, Captain.” Cephalo said.

“Fuck off.” I said. We came to a stop and I swung down. Allanon followed me, groaning softly as he landed. “Getting old, dear?” I grinned at him.

“I’ll show you old.” he muttered.

“Wait here, I’m going to have a look.” I said and unbuckled Moralltach.

“Turn him.” Allanon ordered and the two guards who had been tugging Cephalo along turned him around, even going to so far as to hold his neck.

“You’re such a sweetheart.” I grinned as I shimmied out of my jeans.

“Uh-huh. A little more warning and we won’t have to do things like that.” Allanon grinned as handed him my jeans.

“That’s no fun.” I said and let myself flow into the shape of a golden eagle. _Give me a lift, love?_

“Of course.” Allanon said, crouching down. I hopped onto his arm and he lifted me up.

After a moment, he launched me into the air and I flapped a bit to gain altitude.

At times like this, I was envious of my parents and Granda. They all had lighter flight forms that didn’t need to be launched.

 _Can you see anything yet?_ Allanon asked. He sounded almost tinny at this range.

 _No, not yet._ I said and began moving towards the fort.

I rode a couple of the dying air currents and looked down into the Fort as I rose above it.

It had been a massacre.

Bodies littered the ground and I saw something large and black standing near a catapult.

 _Um._ I said as the large figure looked up.

 _‘Um’ what?_ Allanon demanded.

 _We… might have an issue_. I said and watched as the figure moved to pick something up.

 _What kind of issue?_ Allanon asked. A swift moving object came flying towards me and I banked hard right as a bolt came whizzing past me.

 _A large, probably demonic issue. And I think it knows I’m not a regular eagle._ I said as it dropped the crossbow and moved to the catapult.

 _Hurry and come back._ Allanon said.

 _I’m not designed for speed, you know_. I said, winging my way back as fast as I could.

I had just landed so Artaq blocked me from view of Cephalo when three wet thuds landed a few feet from us. Artaq tossed his head, dancing sideways towards me.

“Easy, buddy, easy.” Allanon said, soothing him as Crispin nudged one of the heads face up.

“Let me guess,” Wil said dryly. “Rin Katsin.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon reference to child neglect/abuse, some gore, mostly snark

“Well,” I said, pulling my shirt on, then my jeans. “It’s not Bozo the Clown.”

“Who?” Bandon asked as the gates to the Fort swung open with a loud bang.

“Never mind.” I rolled my eyes and pulled Moralltach out of its scabbard.

“The Reaper.” Allanon breathed, his grip on his sword tightening.

“What do we do?” I asked, stepping up beside Allanon. He was quiet for a minute, watching it approach.

“Wil.” he looked over at him. Wil joined us, looking nervously at the Reaper. “Do you think you can use the Elf Stones?”

“I can try.” Wil dug them out of a pocket.

“Those are the only-” Cephalo broke off when I glowered at him.

Blue light began to crawl up his arm and I waited for the Stones to light up.

But nothing happened.

Wil clenched his fist and tried again.

Still nothing.

“Performance anxiety?” Cephalo chuckled.

Bandon hit him across the face and he hit the ground.

“Good shot.” I said approvingly as he shook his hand from the impact.

“Thanks.” he flushed.

“I’m sorry, I-” he broke off as Allanon put his hand on his shoulder.

“It’s all right.” he said.

“Move aside.” Edensong snapped and two of the Homeguard pushed past us to attack the Reaper.

“Wait!” I called as they rushed up. “What are you _thinking_?” I whirled on him.

“If the boy can’t and you two won’t-” he broke off when the Reaper easily slaughtered the two guards.

“Congratulations.” I said acidly. “You just got two of your people killed because you’re a jackass.” I looked at Allanon. “Let’s do this before _he_ gets anymore brilliant ideas.”

“Agreed.” Allanon said, throwing a withering look at Edensong.

We started down the hill.

“Can we kill this thing without the Elfstones?” I asked quietly as we approached it.

“We may have to, if Wil can’t.” Allanon said.

“Of all the times for him to not be able to get it up.” I said and Allanon snorted.

“Timing is not your strong suit.” he said as we paused a few feet away from it.

“ **Druids**.” the Reaper snarled. “ **You will die here**.”

“Yeah,” I drawled, spinning Moralltach lazily. “I don’t think so.”

I reached out through the earth, hoping Gaia didn’t see demons as living creatures.

I was disappointed.

The Reaper lunged forward and Allanon met his swing, grunting as the demon brought its strength to bear. I ducked around and swiped at it’s open side, causing it to move sideways and throw Allanon aside.

The Reaper growled and turned to me, swinging with one of its massive axes.

I skipped backwards, sucking my stomach in to keep from getting opened like a sausage.

Allanon roared, catching it’s attention and then backpedaled as the Reaper almost got him the same way it almost got me.

“This isn’t going well.” I said as we regrouped.

“I hadn’t noticed.” he deadpanned.

We eyed each other suspiciously.

“I got an idea.” I said and stepped closer.

“Ciara!” Allanon hissed.

“Hold on.” I said and inched closer.

The Reaper watched me warily, searching for some kind of trick.

When I was close enough, I smiled brightly.

“Hi.” I said.

The confusion from the Reaper and Allanon was so thick I could feel it.

“Can you hold something for me?” I asked.

The Reaper’s head tilted to the side.

“Thanks.” I said and lunged forward with my blade, driving it into its chest.

The Reaper roared and I skipped backwards hurriedly, pushing Allanon back as the Reaper began to rush us.

“What did you do?!” Allanon demanded.

“Hang on!” I said as it suddenly stilled. Then collapsed.

“What the-” Allanon started.

“Just give it a minute.” I said as the Reaper thrashed and let out an unearthly howl of agony.

Then it went very, very still.

“Hand me your sword.” I said, holding out my hand.

“Why? Are you going to stick it in the Reaper too?” Allanon snarked, handing me the blade hilt first.

“Smartass. Would serve you right if I did.” I said and inched forward, poking the Reaper with the point of the blade.

“ _Seriously_?” Allanon demanded.

“What? Do you have a better method of making sure it’s dead?” I demanded, poking a little more forcefully.

“I- Look out!” Allanon shouted and yanked me back, pulling me against him as the Reaper got up.

“Shit, shit, shit.” I said as it pulled Moralltach out of its chest.

I prayed the glamour would hold up against its scrutiny.

A moment later, it tossed Moralltach aside and I let out a breath.

“I thought you said it had a necrotic enchantment on it.” Allanon hissed, taking his sword and moving in front of me.

“It does!” I snapped back. “Hold it off so I can get my sword back.”

“A lot of good it does us!” Allanon snapped, throwing a blast of magic to knock the Reaper back.

“Can we perhaps argue about this later?” I demanded.

“I think now’s a fine time!” he said, charging in to attack while the Reaper was caught off-guard.

I dodged around the fight and searched the grass for the tell tale glint of metal. When that failed, I flicked on my specs and found it a moment later.

“Got it.” I said and turned in time to see it knock Allanon on his back, raising it’s axe.

I bound the axe to a nearby tree and it flew out of the Reaper’s hand.

“Oy!” I called, then thumbed my nose at it.

It growled and charged me.

There was a brief moment when my brain went ‘eep’.

Then I shook myself out of it and dodged aside as the Reaper bull-rushed me.

I swung for its side, crying out as it cut my left side with the other axe.

“ _Ciara!_ ” Allanon roared, getting to his feet.

I spun with the impact and landed on my left side, screaming with pain as I hit.

I heard a chuckle above me that chilled me to the bone.

“Now you die.” the Reaper raised the axe as I tried to shut down the pain enough for me to move.

It wasn’t working.

I clenched my teeth and tried to get up, but the Reaper kicked me back down.

As it raised it’s axe, a large purple blur slammed into its side.

Allanon snarled wordlessly and drove his sword through its throat, twisting the blade and cutting sideways with it, half-chopping it’s head off.

The Reaper tried to make a sound, but all that came out was a wet gurgle.

Allanon stood and wrenched his sword out, finishing the job by cutting the Reaper’s head off.

“Are you okay?” he asked, turning to me.

I whimpered, hurting so bad that I could barely move.

“What do you need?” he asked, kneeling beside me and cradling my head gently.

 _Turn me on my right side and pull my shirt up._ I said. He gingerly turned me over and rucked my shirt up. I let out a sigh of relief as I drew healing energy.

“What else?” he asked.

“Get the others.” I said quietly, wincing as my side throbbed. “Take them into the fort. Then come back and get me. I’ll try to get my side healed up enough I can move.”

“I don’t want to leave you.” he said, frowning a little.

“I’ll be here, don’t worry.” I offered a tight smile. “Just give me Moralltach.”

“All right.” he leaned down to brush a kiss to my temple and returned a moment later with my sword.

As I felt him move away, I made sure to lay my right arm straight, giving me as much contact with the earth as I could manage.

I hissed when I had to pull my shirt off the wound so it wouldn’t heal into the wound.

Knitting the skin back together wasn’t hard. I’d done that so many times it was a wonder I wasn’t covered in scars.

It was the damage on the inside that worried me.

The axe had bit deep, deeper than I had let on.

I set about reconnecting tissue, numbing screaming nerves and generally trying not to pass out or barf from pain.

“Ciara?” Bandon appeared in my vision, looking scared. “Are you all right?”

“You took a nasty hit.” Eretria said, coming over.

“I’m all right.” I said. “Iron Druids are tougher than we look.”

“Go inside.” Allanon said, his voice kind but firm. “I’ll bring her along.”

“Come on, kid.” Eretria said, raising a hand and motioning for Bandon to follow her.

He threw me a look, which I answered with a smile.

“I’ll be all right.” I said. He followed Eretria, who _almost_ put her hand on his shoulder.

“Will you?” Allanon asked. “I saw your wound.”

“It’ll heal.” I said and he helped me to my feet. “Ideally, I would be able to spend the night out here, but it’s a bit cold for that.”

“Agreed.” he said and I moved gingerly towards the fort. “Here.” he scooped me up and I gasped. “Did I hurt you?” he paused.

“Surprised me is all.” I said. He kissed my forehead.

“Good.” he carried me through the gates and I smiled when I saw Eretria untacking Artaq. He watched her curiously and whinnied when he saw us. “Thank you, Eretria.” Allanon said quietly.

“No problem. No one else wanted anything to do with him.” she said and took him into the stall of the stable built into the wall of the fort. “Or, rather, he wouldn’t let anyone else near him.”

“We’ll be inside.” Allanon said as Eretria filled Artaq’s grain bin and then water trough.

“All right.” she said and Allanon tapped the bottom of the door with his foot.

“Come in. Wil’s cooking.” Amberle said.

“I don’t know if that’s an endorsement or a warning.” I said, exhaustion starting to creep up on me.

“Both.” Cephalo said from his far end of the table. We were in a longhouse or a mess hall and I could hear Wil rattling around in the kitchen, talking to someone.

“Who’s helping him?” I asked as Allanon carefully set me on my feet.

“Bandon.” Amberle said, watching me sit down gingerly. “They’re getting along surprisingly well.”

“Not really.” I said, leaning against Allanon as he sat beside me.

“How sweet.” Cephalo said, sneering.

“Fuck off.” I muttered, closing my eyes.

“Hey, stay awake.” Allanon said. “You need to eat.”

“Just wake me up when it’s ready.” I said.

“There’s a storm coming in.” Eretria said as she came in. “Looks like it’s gonna be a doozy.”

“Marvelous.” I said.

“We’ll see what the weather’s like in the morning.” Allanon said. “Then we will either wait it out or we will continue on.”

“A storm like that may rage for days. I thought time was of the essence.” Edensong said.

“It is, but we must reach the Bloodfire alive.” Allanon said. “However, I believe this is where we part ways.”

“What?” Edensong asked, bristling.

“You were asked to escort us to Drey Wood and you have done that.” Allanon said and I sat up, not wanting to miss this. “Now we must move swiftly and with as little noise as possible. I appreciate your assistance, Captain, but I must ask that you return to Arborlon now.”

“I was given charge of-”

“Getting us to Drey Wood.” Allanon said patiently. “And you have. And I appreciate it. But now we must move swiftly and we cannot do that if you’re arguing with us every step of the way.”

“This is outrageous.” Edensong said. “I am a-” he broke off when Allanon’s patient demeanor cracked.

“ _Enough_.” Allanon said. “You will return to Arborlon as soon as it’s safe to travel. You will inform King Eventine of the events that transpired and you will make certain that Ciara’s family knows we’re safe.”

“As you wish.” he said, clearly unhappy about this turn of events.

“And take _that_ -” I pointed at Cephalo. “With you.”

“Hey now.” Cephalo said.

“Dinner’s served.” Wil said. “Stew, since there are so many of us.”

“And biscuits.” Bandon said, juggling two laden trays.

“Here, let me take one.” Catania said, getting up and hurrying over to him.

“Lookie there.” I said, grinning a little as Bandon flushed.

“Oh, joy.” Allanon deadpanned.

Will set the large pot down in the middle and dished up bowls for everyone, including Cephalo and they passed out biscuits.

“Where do we go from here?” Amberle asked once everyone was halfway done with their food.

“Further south, I think.” Allanon said. “It would be nice if we had a better sense of where we’re supposed to be going.”

“Does the Codex have a map?” Wil asked. “You never answered me.”

“It has a few.” Allanon said, reaching to the table behind us for his saddle bag. As he pulled out the Codex, I made his spoon disappear.

Amberle stifled a giggle when he turned around to see his spoon had vanished, eyebrows raising.

“Give it back.” he said, looking at Eretria.

“Wasn’t me.” she said and his eyes narrowed.

“Wil?” he asked.

“Nope.” Wil said, badly concealing a grin.

“Fine, then. Who was it?” Allanon asked.

Catania coughed and I caught her eyes flickering towards me.

“Give it.” Allanon said, raising hand.

“Snitch.” I grinned at Catania.

She just grinned back at me.

“Ciara.” Allanon said.

“Oh, fine.” I said and dropped the invisibility binding.

“Thank you.” he kissed my cheek and opened the Codex.

As Allanon flipped through it, looking for a map, I made a few pages disappear.

“Did you, by chance, suffer a concussion as well as your injury?” Allanon asked, glancing at me.

I grinned impishly.

“Just screwing with you.” I said and dropped the bindings. He rolled his eyes and kissed my temple.

“Save it for later.” he whispered in my ear.

My brain jumped immediately to a very dirty thought and I refrained from saying anything.

Out loud, at least.

_So I can make your cock disappear later?_

Allanon choked.

“ _Stop_ that.” he said, sounding scandalized.

“You love it.” I said, pulling from my cup.

“Just-“ he shook his head and shot me a strange look before he flipped to the map and started going over it with Wil.

I snickered to myself and noticed that my side was feeling better. And my tree was nearly depleted.

I glanced over at the map that Allanon and Wil were looking at and blinked.

“Hey, that looks like the coastline.” I said.

“We are close to the ocean.” Allanon said.

“True.” I said and felt exhaustion creep over me again. I pushed my empty bowl away and laid my head on my arms, intending to close my eyes for just a moment.

~~~

I must have fallen asleep, because I woke in Allanon’s arms as he eased the door to a bedroom open and closed it gently behind us.

“Hello.” he said when he noticed I was awake. “I was thinking you’d sleep the rest of the night.”

“Sorry.” I said as he set me on the bed.

“For what? Being tired?” he smiled and kissed my forehead. “Don’t apologize for that. It’s been a day.” he said.

“I’m just used to being of more use, I guess.” I said. “Today was a reminder that I’m not, y’know-” I gestured broadly.

“I’d say in your element, but that’s a lie.” Allanon shrugged off his coat while I slipped my jeans off. “You were magnificent today.”

“Hardly.” I scoffed. “I thought Moralltach would work. It did on the Changeling.”

“Demons are not all the same. The Reaper could simply have had a different metabolism and Moralltach may have weakened it enough for us to bring it down.” he said and sat beside me, pulling off his boots.

“You’re trying to make me feel better.” I said, smiling as he sighed happily, wiggling his toes.

“Is it working?” he asked, bumping me gently with his shoulder.

“I don’t know.” I said, shrugging. “I guess… I don’t know.”

“If you’ll recall,” Allanon said, taking my right hand and placing it on his lower left abdomen. “I didn’t fare so well against a demon, myself.”

“I thought that was from the rocks you landed on.” I said, smiling a little as he shuddered when I drew my hand along the imaginary scar.

“No, I landed flat on my ass.” he huffed a laugh at the memory. “That was from the Fury knocking me back. Sometimes we just have bad days. I have every confidence that you’ll bounce back tomorrow.”

“It might take me a bit.” I said and winced as I shifted to stretch out. “My side hasn’t fully healed.”

“We may also be here for a few days, depending on the weather.” Allanon said, getting up and moving around to crawl in the other side. “I will not risk Amberle’s well-being in a snowstorm.”

“But is it wise to delay?” I asked as he shifted to lay on his side, his left hand stroking my thigh absently. “We need to get to the Bloodfire and get back before the demons arrive.”

“I know.” he said, sighing a little. “But if she gets a chill and dies, we’ll have no chance.”

“Damned if we do, damned if we don’t.” I said and he nodded, nuzzling my neck.

“Pretty much.” he kissed my neck and his hand trailed a little higher. “I understand you’re hurting and I intend to respect that.” he trailed kisses up along my jaw. “But I might have a way to alleviate some of the pain.”

“By all means.”

~~~

We had reached Draywood just in time because there was a howling blizzard going on outside.

“I’ll go check on the horses.” Eretria said.

“I’ll come with you.” Wil said, pulling his hood up.

“What about the rest of us?” Bandon asked, glancing around.

“They can try and find something to do.” I said and got up from breakfast. “You and I will do dishes and then work on your gifts.”

“Do we have to?” he asked, a whine creeping into his voice.

“Yes. Now come on.” I said and started stacking plates and silverware.

He grumbled, but eventually got up.

We washed the dishes, talking a little before we went up to the second floor where it was quieter and sat facing each other.

“So how do we do this?” he asked. “Shouldn’t we wait for Allanon?”

“Allanon can come and join us later. Right now, I want to work with you on control.” I said and held a hand out.

He stared at it fearfully.

“I don’t want to see you die.” he said, glancing at me.

“I’ve already died.” I said. “Come on.”

Bandon took a breath and let it out slowly. He reached out for my hand slowly, flinching when we made contact.

I breathed out when I was sucked into his vision.

_“Hold on, baby.” Mom said, lowering me into the ground. “Just hold on, I’ll be right here.”_

Bandon gasped when we came out of it and stared at me with wide, frightened eyes.

“You were dying and she just lowered you into the ground.” he said.

“This,” I turned my necklace and showed him the Soul Catcher my father had helped me make. “Is what saved my life. Without it, I would have died permanently.”

“That’s… How?” he asked.

“It does exactly what it says. It catches our souls and holds them until our bodies are healed. Then it returns to us.” I explained.

“Oh.” he said. “Can Allanon do that?”

“I don’t know.” I said and glanced behind me when I heard his footfalls. “I don’t want to find out.”

“Find out what?” he asked, kneeling beside me and giving me a quick kiss.

“If you can die and then come back to life.” I said.

“I’d rather not test the theory.” he said and glanced between us. “How far have you gotten?”

“I just touched her and saw her die.” he said.

“The first time.” I said when Allanon’s eyes widened. “I haven’t died since. And it’s not hard to prevent me from dying again.”

“Not putting you in danger?” he said.

“Shush.” I said. “Now, again.” I held out my other hand to Bandon.

“What else will I see?” he asked.

“This time you’ll see what I want you to see.” I said.

“I don’t know.” he said doubtfully.

“Trust me.” I gestured for him to take my hand.

He took it and I showed him New York. Full of cars and people and the shining towers.

When we separated, he stared at me with wide eyes.

“Where was that?” he asked, awestruck.

“New York, on the other side of the continent.” I said. “Before the war, before the world knew what magic was.” I looked at Allanon, who was staring at me in fascination. “Want to see?”

He offered his hand and I showed him the same thing.

Where Bandon had been wild and I had struggled to give him proper images, I was able to show Allanon more.

The little apartment I had lived in for a time, the hotel I’d stayed in the first time I had been to New York.

Augusta.

He was staring at me when we separated.

 _Ask me later_. I said and he nodded, swallowing thickly.

“That was amazing.” he said.

“How did you do that?” Bandon asked.

“I showed you images from my past. It was hard. You were all over the place, so I couldn’t pin you down well enough to show you.” I said and offered him my hand again. “But we’re going to work on that.” I offered my other hand to Allanon. “You can help.”

“How?” Bandon asked, taking my hand unflinchingly now.

I shut him out with a serious force of will. He was wild and hard to control. Allanon took my hand and flinched as well, feeling Bandon’s strength.

“First, you’re going to learn how to rein it in. Then, you’re going to learn to give it some freedom, but not enough to overwhelm.”

~~

We spent the better part of the morning teaching Bandon how to pull his power under his control. It was a long process and we got maybe half of it done before Bandon and Allanon started to run out of patience.

“Ouch.” I said, getting up as my legs protested.

“Here.” Allanon said, helping me to my feet. “Can you stand?”

“Oh, yeah. My legs are just a little tingly.” I grinned, flexing the muscles.

“I think I can control it now.” Bandon said, looking down at his hands.

“Practice what we were doing.” I said, watching him. “Practice looking around with it, but don’t let it wander too far. You’re still getting control of it, okay?”

“Okay.” he said and was about to say something else when his stomach rumbled.

“Come on,” I laughed. “Let’s get you something to eat.” I curled my arm around his shoulders and lead him downstairs, Allanon following behind us.

“It’s really coming down.” Eretria said, coming in and shaking the snow off her hood.

“I’ll bet.” I said and motioned for Bandon to sit at one of the tables. “Where’s Wil and Amberle?” I glanced at her.

“No idea.” she said. “I was out with Edensong, checking on the horses.”

Allanon went still for a moment, then his face darkened.

“Excuse me.” he said flatly and went back upstairs.

We listened as he walked down one of the halls. Then silence.

“Wil Ohmsford!” Allanon bellowed suddenly and we all jumped. “Don’t you _dare_.”

“That’s none of your con- _ow ow ow ow_.” Wil whined as Allanon reappeared, dragging him by an ear.

“No.” he said and pushed Wil towards the stairs.

It was at that point we noticed that Wil’s jacket was missing and his hair was a mess.

“Oops.” I said and giggled as Wil seemed to realize we were watching

“You had no right to do that.” Wil protested.

“You need to learn to control yourself.” Allanon rumbled and looked over as Amberle appeared. “You as well.” he said, fixing her with a pointed glare.

“I don’t see what the fuss is.” she said, handing Wil his jacket.

 _Do we need to have a talk with her?_ I asked. Allanon didn’t look away from them.

 _We might. Though I would think the Ellcrys would have warned her not to get attached._ he said.

 _How often did we listen as teenagers?_ I asked.

 _True_. he agreed.

“Do me a favor.” Allanon said, his voice suddenly tired. “If your hormones start to get the better of you, open a window and let the snow cool you down. It will save us all a great deal of trouble.” he pushed past Wil and came down the stairs, shaking his head.

 _Come sit with me._ I said, watching him. He turned as if he’d intended on sitting beside me and sat down, putting his back to the rest of them.

“ _Children_.” he muttered under his breath.

“Teenagers.” I agreed and went back to stirring up the fireplace.

~~~

We sat in the mess hall most of the day, either planning our routes or simply talking. Allanon would occasionally glance up to where Wil and Amberle were sitting together and shake his head, going back to reading the Codex.

I took the time to get to know Eretria.

“I don’t remember my parents.” she said, then frowned. “No, that’s not right. I do remember my mother. She seemed sad all the time.”

I bit back the urge to make a star wars reference, because no one would get it.

“How’d you end up with Cephalo?” I asked. She threw a quick glare at him, then looked back at me.

“I was bought when I was a little girl.” she said, pain and anger clear in her voice. “And he left me to his men.”

“To toughen you up.” he called and I glared at him.

“One more word and you won’t make it back to Arborlon.” I said and he swallowed before looking away.

“I grew up trying to survive. And now...” she trailed off with a shrug.

“Now it’s second nature.” I said. “I can’t say I understand, but I hope that in time you can let your guard down with us.”

“We’ll see.” she said ominously and glanced over to where Bandon was talking animatedly with Catania. “He seems to be a little more at ease.”

“We did some work with him this morning.” Allanon said, setting the Codex aside. “Hopefully it will allow him to connect with people easier.”

“Looks like he wants to connect with Catania.” Eretria said and Allanon groaned.

“Why am I surrounded by hormonal teenagers?” he asked, rubbing his face.

“Because it’s not an epic quest without a few hormonal teenagers.” I said, rubbing his back.

“And it’s not like you two have any room to talk.” Eretria said. “You can’t keep your hands to yourselves.”

“At least we keep it to a minimum.” Allanon said.

“Right. Like you wouldn’t sneak off if you could.” Eretria said.

“Can we change the subject please?” he asked, his expression pained.

“Sure. Why are we doing this?” Eretria asked.

“You saw the Reaper, correct? We are trying to prevent those from taking over the world.” Allanon said. “And they will come for the Elves first.”

“Then let them.” Eretria said and I winced.

“They will not stop there.” Allanon said with far more patience than I’d seen him show to either Wil or Amberle. “They continue until all life in the Four Lands is destroyed. And they will continue until they have destroyed the entire world.”

“Maybe the world does need to burn.” Eretria said.

“When did this attitude start?” I asked.

“When I watched you almost die. Clearly _something_ wants us to fail.” she said, shaking her head.

“Eretria, do you really want people to die? Or is it just because he’s here?” I said, eyes flickering towards Cephalo.

“He has nothing to do with this.” she said.

“And I’m twenty feet tall and purple.” I said. “Come on. Be honest.”

“I just-” she broke off, shaking her head. “It’s hard to have faith, you know?”

“Humanity is a whiny, bitchy, panicky bunch.” I said. “But individuals can pretty damn amazing.” I squeezed Allanon’s hand. “Don’t throw away the whole bunch because of a few bad ones.”

“You sound like Cephalo.” she said, frowning.

“Well, sometimes even an asshole can be right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had this really spiffy font picked out for the Reaper to speak in, but apparently AO3 doesn't support that, so bold will have to do.


End file.
